Naruto - A Gamer's Soul
by Sailyn
Summary: For hundreds of years a soul traveled through countles worlds and finaly came to the last streach of his journey. A world of Naruto, a world where humans use chakra - God's own lifeblood as a weapon, will be the last stepping stone on the brave soul's path to ascension. Very AU, many OC. Gamer fic. Godlike. OCNaruto. Rating MA.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Beginning of an End.

 **A/N:** All skills have a max lvl of 5, some have only 1 lvl. Jutsu have 2 levels. By maxing out a skill player receives a bonus (usually a skill augmentation).

Just a fair warning: this story has a fairly slow wind up. The _real_ action doesn't start until chapter 12. And there's not much 'depth of character' up to that point either.

Also, this prologue is from the first person view, but the rest of the story is told from the third person.

"Normal speech"

' _Thoughts, jutsu'_

" **Demonic speech"**

 **System messages**

[ _His_ speech]

{Everything in those brackets is done while time is frozen. Naruto and _he_ can activate it}

* * *

Swipe. I doge its hand…paw…thing. Lunge. I manage to sidestep its clumsy but fast attacks. My mind is clear, I'm in the void. Only I, the crescent of my blade and my enemy exist; anything else doesn't matter. My scythe sings as it slashes through the air, leaving silver traces in its wake. I'm at the pinnacle of focus. For about forty or so minutes I've been locked in a death mach against the adversary that easily takes a spot in my top ten. Despite, no _because_ of the challenge this creature provides, I feel a massive boaaa I mean grin plastered on my face, and I know for a fact my crimson eyes burn with bloodlust, like the embers of Hell.

Ha! One of limbs buckle from one of the many bleeding wounds he has. I slice his side open with a mighty swing, its blood gushes all over me. Not like it matters, I was already completely covered in mixture of mine and its blood like three minutes after our confrontation began. The creature finally collapses onto the bloodstained ground.

"Oh, sweet blood, this smell… it's almost enough to make a man sick, hahaha. *sigh* This is bad, I'm starting to think like that old fuck. *sigh* Good thing it's all over , Ice, Blood, great job," I say to myself running my hand through my semi-long dark gray hair. The grin loses its maniacal look and my eyes return to their normal silver color.

I swing my blade to clean it from the beast's blood.

It's been with me for over three years now and I still marvel at its beauty.

"' _Burial Blade'_ , It sure lives up to its name."

{[It sure does, my friend,] says a disembodied voice of my lifelong partner. [Now only thing left is to simply say 'yes'.]

' _I thought I only need to 'think' it like I'm doing now.'_

[True enough,] my friend says with a small chuckle.}

As we finish our mental conversation a message finally appears.

 **MOON PRESENCE DEFEATED**

 **Do you wish to ascend?**

' _Yes'_

Immediately I feel an enormous surge of power, which accompanies every ascension. My mind is filled with multiple info files, describing my new abilities. My body is tearing itself apart from all the power, but the pain is easily overshadowed by all the new senses.

Finally, when it is done, something completely incomprehensible to a human mind emerges – my new form, that seems to brake this three dimensional space by its presence alone.

 **Ascension complete. In the next worlds you will now receive new bonuses according to your new rank 'Great One'. World cleared, returning to Nexus.**

As soon as I read the message my world went black.

 **1%, 2%, 3%...99%, 100%**

After a short while I find myself in an overly familiar white marble room with a red carpet in the middle. My weapons where gone as well as my clothes, but that didn't bother me. Why you ask. Simply because I was basically a Ghastly (a Pokémon, if you are unfamiliar) with pure silver eyes, which were now facing a man in his thirties, dressed as an 18th century noble. He had black hair and a fairly common face. He was sitting on a throne and manipulating a dozen or so holographic screens.

' _You know, this room, that look and all this high-teck shit doesn't really mix well.'_

[Must you point that out EVERY FUCKIN TIME you come here?] He said with irritation.

' _Looks like someone is a little annoyed,'_ amusement evident in my voice…thoughts.

[Annoyed? Oh, no, I'm not annoyed. I was annoyed after the first dozen times, after fifth I was pissed at you like no one else ever could be, after tenth I was seriously considering just erasing your existence and finding another soul for the job. Now, now, however, my mind is so fucked up, that I actually find it kind of funny,] he said with a chuckle.

' _I tend to have that effect on people,'_ I said with a grin…If I had a mouth that is.

[The most interesting thing is that I stopped being human over ten thousand years ago.]

We shared a laugh. Finished with our usual greeting we decided to move on to more serious matters.

[Feeling ok after all that?]

' _Yeah, Blood had a ton of fun in that world.'_

[Well, that world _was_ called Bloodborne.] We shared another laugh at that. [Are you sure you'll be fine, Blood was active 87% of the time?] He asked with concerned.

' _Yeah, I'm already stable.'_

[Damn, all that time together and I'm still amazed by your ability to stabilize your psyche.]

' _That's why you chose me, isn't it,'_ I said…thought with a chuckle. _'Anyway how long_ has _it been?'_

[Just two months until 980 years together and you turning one thousand.] He happily announced.

' _Hell yeah! I'll take it next one is the last step then?'_

[It is.]

' _Where to?'_

[Take a guess. I'll give you a hint - it's one of the _'Big Three'_ ]

' _Hmm, well it can't be 'One Piece' 'cuse I've never seen it. 'Bleach' might work, but I'm not too sure about that, besides its not finished yet. So that lives us with 'Naruto'.'_

[Bravo, right once again. You will find all the means for your final ascension in the world of 'Naruto'.]

' _20 more years 'till I finally ascend to godhood,'_ I said/thought wistfully.

[Knowing you it might be less,] he said with a smile. [Well, preparations are finished. Are you ready?]

' _I was born ready!'_

[Ugh, off you go.]

As he said that he pressed something on the center screen and before my world went black once again, I heard him say.

[Since you have been such a good entertainment all these years, I'll give you a little present. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.]

 **1%,2%,3%...99%,100%**

 **Chose primary genome:**

 **Uzumaki: +100 LF (life force) every lvl, +5 VIT(vitality) every lvl, +5 INT (intellect) every lvl, +5 STR (strength) every lvl, ability to reach absolute mastery in fuinjutsu (max lvl 5), chains, +50% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, red hair.**

 **Namikaze: +10 SPD (speed) every lvl, +5 STR every lvl, +5 DEX (dexterity) every lvl, ability to reach high mastery in fuinjutsu (max lvl 4).**

' _Hmm, looks like I'll be Naruto. Nothing unexpected really. The choice is a no - brainer as well. Uzumaki.'_

 **Genome chosen: Uzumaki. Do you wish to proceed?**

' _Yes.'_

 **1%,2%,3%...99%,100% Have fun.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Tell me how you liked this little introduction. Also feel free to point out any unreasonable/idiotic moments and things from canon, like _hidden_ village of Konoha having a GIANT FUCKING ROAD leading right to it.

Also this is my first story, so please point out anything and everything you find unsatisfactory. This goes for all chapters. Do it via PM or a review, either is fine.


	2. Chapter 1: Birth

Chapter 1: Birth.

' _Hmm, this is at first, message vanished, but I still can't see or feel anything.'_ Our hero thought to himself. _'Scratch that, I feel, I feel WEAK AS FUCK. Fucking hell what's going on?'_ To give you an accurate representation of how weak he felt, try remembering how you feel in the morning when you can't even make a fist.

' _Wait, don't tell me...This darkness, this weakness and warm floating feeling. I'm in the fucking womb, aren't I?'_

{[That you are, my friend] he said cheerfully.

' _Dude, really?'_

[Whaaat? It's better to start on chakra manipulation as soon as possible, right?] He said clearly amused by this whole situation. [Besides, I thought you'll be rather born on October 10th just like in every other world.]

' _*sigh* Oh well, how much 'till I'm born?'_

[Two months. Good luck, _Naruto._ ]}

' _*sigh* Well, let's not waste any time and get a feel for chakra. But before that I'll check my stats.'_

 **Name:** Uzumaki Naruto (m)

 **Lvl:** 0 (exp – 0/1000)

 **Age:** -2 months (physical), 999 years (mental)

 **HP (hit points): 10**

 **CP (chakra points): 100**

 **SP (stamina points): 10**

 **LF: 1000**

 **VIT: 1**

 **STR: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS (wisdom): 5**

 **INS (insight): 1000**

 **SPD: 1**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamers contract** : you remember all your incarnations, perfect memory, RPGescue GUI in all worlds, granted mental time freeze ( **A/N:** Basically _'Brain Burst'_ from _'Accel world'_ ),

 **Great one** : **INS** cannot be lower than 1000, **WIS** cannot be lower than **INT** , change In form successful 100% of the time, +100% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, granted ability to consume/enslave souls of lower life forms, ability to reach perfect control of all natures, all physical drawbacks are canceled,

 **Ashura's chakra:** +10 **VIT** every lvl, +50% to team's morale, +50% to team's exp gain,

 **Uzumaki – dominant** : 100 **LF** every lvl, +5 **VIT** every lvl, +5 **STR** every lvl, +5 **INT** every lvl, ability to reach absolute mastery in fuinjustu (max lvl 5), chains, +50% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, red hair,

 **Namikaze – recessive:** +5 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl,

 **Uchiha – recessive** : +2 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl, Sharingan,

 **Unborn** : all physical stats fixed at 1.

{ _'Uchiha? What the FUCK?! How the fuck do I have an Uchiha genome?! Not that I'm ungrateful mind you.'_

[Hehe, I take it you like it. That's the little gift I was talking about.]

' _Like it, I'm LOVE it. Having sharingan is going to make this SO much better.'_ Naruto's lips twitched upwards. _'How am I going to explain it, though?'_

[Oh, no need to worry, just ask Hiruzen about it.]

' _Will do. Thanks man.'_

[No problem, you deserved it.]}

' _Now let's check what all the stats mean.'_ Since meanings differ from world to world. Plus there are some stats he's never seen before.

 **HP:** amount of damage you can take before entering critical condition (only lvl 5 iryojutsu can restore **HP** in critical condition).

 **CP:** amount of chakra you have.

 **SP:** every physical action consumes stamina.

 **LF:** determines life span, ability to restore **HP** , aging speed (higher **LF -** lower aging speed).

 **VIT: +10 HP** per point (pp), **+5 SP** pp. Can train up to 5 times per lvl.

 **STR: +5 SP** pp, **+1 SPD** per 10 points, gives bonuses to phys attacks. Can train up to 5 times per lvl.

 **DEX: +1 SPD** per 5 points, +1% chance to dodge per 5 points, gives bonuses to phys attacks, determines weapon wielding skills, +1% chance to hit target per 3 points. Can train up to 5 times per lvl.

 **INT: +10 CP** pp, with higher **INT** higher lvl jutsu will be available. Can train up to 5 times per lvl.

 **WIS:** for perfect chakra control **WIS** must be equal to **INT,** with higher **WIS** higher lvl jutsu will be available. Can train up to 5 times per lvl.

 **INS:** ability to see 'underneath the underneath', ability to communicate with other beings, ability to comprehend the world, intuition, logical and tactical/strategic thinking. Received by observing and making correct conclusions.

 **SPD:** movement speed, max shunshin distance. For maximum effect balance **STR** and **DEX** (if one of them is higher than the other, count as if both of them are at the lowests' value) **.**

' _Interesting, I think my main stats will be_ _ **DEX**_ _and_ _ **STR.**_ _And THANK FUCKING KAMI for that '_ _ **WIS**_ _cannot be lower than_ _ **INT**_ _'. I just became a Great One and I'm already lovin' it. Final conclusion will be drawn when I get my jinchuuriki bonuses. If it adds_ _ **INT**_ _great, if it adds straight_ _ **CP**_ _, I'll add_ _ **WIS**_ _to the list. Now that that's out of the way might as well start on chakra manipulation.'_ Naruto thought to himself and started meditating. After a minute or so he started to get a feel for chakra, good thing he's done similar thing before or it might have taken hours or maybe days.

' _Now, when I got the fell for it, let's try manipulating it.'_ True to his words… thoughts… whatever, he started to move chakra around his body. Thanks to his perfect control it was quite easy. He quickly found out that he could move his body thanks to higher amounts of chakra being there.

 **Physical Skill unlocked: chakra enhancement** (by channeling chakra to certain parts of your body you can increase their physical attributes - at lvl 1 - **STR, DEX, SPD +** 25%)

' _Well, it does make sense since shinobi increase their physical performance through chakra. Though I imagine doing everything with chakra won't be very good considering pure physical aspect of things.'_

 **INS +1**

' _Looks like I was right.'_ His lips twitched again.

' _Let's try something else, shall we.'_ With that he tried to expel chakra from the inside to outside of his body. Again, results were quite predictable.

 **Sensory Skill unlocked: chakra pulse** (by releasing a pulse of chakra you are able to sense any life form and object in the radius - at lvl 1 - 50 **CP** per pulse, max radius 50m, chance to be noticed – 90% (bonus - 25 **CP** per pulse, max radius 125m, chance to be noticed – 45%.)).

By releasing that pulse he was able to sense three chakra signatures. One female, engulfing him and one male, lying next to her. There was another one – small but very powerful right above him.

' _So that's Kushina and Minato…and Kurama. Good thing they are sleeping. Don't want to alarm them by having their unborn son releasing chakra pulses. Not sure about Kurama, though. Well, it's not like it'll start informing Kushina of my manipulations, even if it could feel them. I'll probably train_ 'chakra pulse' _at night then. Now let's try something else.'_

Having another idea he tried to concentrate a chakra pulse in his hand. While previous results were expected, this was slightly less so. He expected a directed pulse, instead he got…

 **Physical/Fuin Skill unlocked: Chakra Chains** (thanks to your potent Uzumaki blood you are able to make chains of chakra – at lvl 1 – 1 link per 5 **CP,** points – cone, strength – iron, 80-100 dmg.)

' _OOOhhh, fuck yeah. Now, why didn't I expect that skill? Well, now I know what I'll be training while in the womb.'_

After giving it some thought, our unborn hero decided not to train _'chakra enhancement'._ Instead he devoted his time to getting used to his new body and leveling up ' _chakra pulse'_ and _'chains_ ' _._ After a week, when _'chakra pulse'_ leveled up two times but _'chains'_ were still on the same level, he figured out that in order for _'chains'_ to level up they must be used in combat or active training. However, all wasn't futile for now he was able to control three chains at a time like they were actual parts of his body…which they were in a sense.

' _By the end of two months I'll be able to perfectly control all nine of them, maybe more if I feel like it.'_

When there was less than a week left Naruto finally maxed out his _'chakra pulse'_ skill.

 **Sensory Skill max: chakra pulse** (25 **CP** per pulse, 1km radius, chance to be noticed – 1% (bonus - 13 **CP** per pulse, 2,5km radius, chance to be noticed – 0,1%)).

 **Skill augmentation unlocked: Soul sense** (thanks to being a Great One by releasing a pulse of chakra you are able to sense any soul in radius – at lvl 1 - additional 25 **CP** per pulse, 100m radius, passive radius 10m, undetectable (bonus – additional 13 **CP** per pulse, 250m radius, passive radius 25m)).

' _Nice, nice…Makes sense. With being Great One comes great responsaaa…I mean great bonuses and skills. People can hide their chakra signature but they cannot hide their soul. I have a feeling I'll be known as one of the strongest, if not THE strongest sensor in elemental nations.'_

If only he knew how true that statement was…

Finally the day came.

' _October 10_ _th_ _0:58 in the morning. I sense six souls with my now lvl 2_ 'Soul sense' _. Four of them I'm quite familiar with. Kushina, Minato, Kurama and Hiruzen's wife. She often came to check up on Kushina. Hiruzen himself as well as Jiraiya and Mikoto came often too. I sometimes even herd bits of their conversations; other two females must be nurses. But I'm getting sidetracked.'_

As our soon to be born hero finished his train of thought, he felt an upward pull. Deciding to help his mother, Naruto started swimming along with the pull. Finally he came to the light and felt a pair of hands grab him and hit him.

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK," were his first words… or they would have been, If he had developed vocal cords. Instead he said something along the lines of 'OW, WAWAWA'. {[Inconspicuous as fuck.]

' _Shut up. I'd like to see you in my place.'_ }

"Give him to me, Minato." Kushina said weekly.

One set of amethyst eyes met a bigger set of amethyst eyes.

"Happy birthday, Naruto." She said with a soft voice.

At that moment a seventh soul came into the passive range.

* * *

 **Next time: The 3rd Jinchuuriki.**


	3. Chapter 2: The 3rd Jinchuuriki

Chapter 2: 3rd Jinchuuriki.

' _Oh, back to six… Scratch that – five. Nope, four now. Obito, huh.'_ Mused our newborn hero.

Suddenly seventh signature teleported to Naruto and he saw a gloved had approaching him.

' _Let's see how you like this!'_

As he said that a pure white chakra chain shot out from his chest and impaled Obito's hand.

 **Skill leveled up: Chakra Chains** (lvl 2 - 1 link per 4 **CP** , points – cone, sphere, strength – steel, 160 – 200 dmg.)

Obito cursed and Kushina gasped and held Naruto closer. But Obito didn't get distracted and yanked the chain ripping Naruto from still weak Kushina's hands. As he did that Minato's kunai came in an arc but Obito jumped back towards the wall still holding onto Naruto.

"Release my son," came Minato's stern voice.

That was the last thing Naruto herd before losing consciousness. Being born isn't exactly a walk in the park.

"Come and get him." Said Obito and tossed the newborn into the air.

Minato caught him but the masked felon was already near Kushina. Space around them swirled and they disappeared.

"Damn it." Cursed Minato and used ' _Hiraishin_ ' to jump to a safehouse.

"Wait here, Naruto. I'm going to bring your mother back."

Before he finished speaking a massive earthquake hit.

"I'll be back soon, my son."

One _'Hiraishin'_ later and he was racing towards the tremor. Quickly into view came a massive nine - tailed form with glowing blood – red eyes.

"Kyuubi… Oh no, Kushina!"

Minato picked up the speed and quickly reached the spot where he felt his wife's presence. And just in time – Obito was about to impale Kushina with his sharp wooden rod ( **A/N:** I swear nothing inappropriate was meant). Minato threw his kunai that passed through Obito without harming him, but because of that the mask man wasn't able to harm Kushina ether.

"You're fast. I expected no less from the Yellow Flash of Konoha." Said Obito emotionlessly.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Minato.

"Why don't you follow me and find out." With that Obito teleported to a small clearing well away from the village. With his sensory abilities yondaime was able to feel his presence appearing nearly outside of his range.

' _He wants to lure me away from the village. Since he's controlling Kyuubi with his sharingan I must sever their connection. But before that…'_

"Are you all right?" Asked Minato holding Kushina in his arms.

"I'm an Uzumaki, I'll live." Said Kushina with a small smile.

"I'll take you to Naruto, keep an eye on him." Then Minato hiraishined them to the safehouse and lay Kushina next to Naruto. She quickly held little readhed close.

"Looks like potent Uzumaki blood strikes again." Said Kushina with a small laugh.

"He has your eyes and hair." Answered Minato with a smile. "I still need to deal with that masked man."

"Be careful."

With the yellow lightning bolt from the _'Hiraishin'_ still fading Kushina turned to her son.

"Seems like I must leave you alone once again. Minato will need me to deal with Kyuubi. No one knows about this place, so you should be safe." She said with a reassuring smile and walked out. Besides there were seals everywhere. No house of a sealmaster is complete without some, especially a safehouse.

Meanwhile Minato confronted Obito. The fight was fast… in more ways than one. Knowing about his opponents ability to phase through things, Minato already came up with a plan, involving his _'Hiraishin step 2'._

"I'll ask you again – why are you doing this?" Asked Minato coming into the clearing.

"Maybe if you defeat me I'll tell you." Said Obito as chains dropped from his sleeves.

Minato threw his kunai right at his opponents head. As expected kunai passed right through him and the Yellow Flash jumped to it, just as Obito's hand was literally a hair away from grabbing him. Right after that he managed to plunge a _'Rasengan'_ into Obito's back and place a contract seal there, cutting off his connection to Kyuubi.

"This is not over Yellow Flash." Growled Obito and disappeared into a swirl.

' _I hope sandaime managed to hold it off.'_ Thought Minato already racing towards Konoha.

When he arrived he saw Kyuubi charging a _'Bijuudama'._ Knowing that he won't be able to stop it from firing, he did only other thing possible.

' _I must redirect it'_

"' _Summoning'._ " As soon as sealing matrix appeared, Gamabunta descended on Kyuubi's spine. Albeit not being big enough to cause any significant damage, his landing made _'Bijuudama'_ fly higher and over the village.

' _Now for the second step'_

Minato hiraishined on top of the hokage monument, right in front of the _'Bijuudama'_.

"' _Guiding Thunder'_ (This barrier jutsu incorporates the use of ' _Hiraishin_ ' formula to erect a barrier space capable to warping away anything which comes in contact with it. The object is warped to another beacon.)"

Another sealing matrix appeared and absorbed the giant black mass of chakra and destruction. Not a moment after, a shockwave and a flash of light came from somewhere further into the forest.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," said Minato now standing on top of Gamabunta.

"Minato what happened, how's Kushina," Hiruzen shouted.

"Everything's all right, I'll deal with the Kyuubi. All of you retreat." As he said it Kyuubi roared and stood up. Answering to that Gamabunta kicked it in the side, causing it to slide further away from the village leaving four deep tranches in the ground. Kyuubi started charging another _'Bijuudama'_ when suddenly chains busted through the ground and wrapped around foxes head, planting it into the ground and effectively stopping _'Bijuudama'_ from charging. Then the chains proceeded to wrap around the rest of Kyuubis body and tails.

"Kushina! What are you doing here?" Minato shouted to his wife.

"I can't let you deal with Kyuubi alone, can I?" Kushina said panting heavily.

"Can you hold it for at least one more minute?" Asked Minato with a businesslike tone.

"No problem," said Kushina with a slightly strained voice, "What are planning?"

"I must seal it in a new jinchuuriki." As he was saying that Minato summoned an altar surrounded by candles.

Having a bad feeling Kushina asked, "Who?" Silence was her answer. "No Minato, why must it be him?" she said on a verge of tears.

"You know as well as I do. He is the only Uzumaki in the village and you are too weak for the sealing ritual. Besides he is our son, have a little faith in him," he said smiling.

One _'Hiraishin'_ later and Minato was lying down his red haired son on top of the altar. While yondaime was gone sandaime came but Kushina, knowing that he will try to stop them, used her chains to lock him out along with a few others.

' _Are they planning on sealing me in that kid? Not if I can help it,'_ Kyuubi thought. Ripping it's front paw through the chains it tried to skewer the child. Instead it got Minato and Kushina.

"Damn it Kushina, why did you do it? I'm a dead man either way there was no need for you to die too." Minato said with a pained voice.

"Heh, sorry, my body just moved on its own," Kushina answered with a small smile and coughed up some blood.

Minato was barely able to finish the jutsu. With Kushina's death, barrier vanished and Hiruzen came in just in time to receive Minato's final words.

"Take care of my son. Make sure he's treated like a hero, because that is what he is." With that young Hokage's eyes closed forever and a new Jinchuuriki was born.

[Too bad he slept through all of that. I'll show the recording later but it's not the same.]

* * *

 **Next time: First meeting.**


	4. Chapter 3: First meeting

Chapter 3: First meeting.

Naruto woke up an immediately released a chakra pulse.

' _Hmm, I'm all alone in this room, but the one next to me is filled with children. I guess I'm in the orphanage huh?'_ Mused Naruto.

' _How long was I out?'_

{[Two days.]

' _What happened after I passed out?'_

[Minato and Kushina are dead, Kyuubi is sealed in you, no one ether wanted or was allowed to adopt you and you ended up in an orphanage. Here's video file.]

As soon as He said it Naruto received a 'October 10th .vid' file.

' _Thanks. Is there any way to speed up my growth rate?'_

[Ask Kyuubi.]

' _How is she?'_ Ask Naruto with concern. Nobody likes to deal with a womans fury.

[How did you know it's a she?] He asked saddened by the surprise being ruined.

' _I know you all too well,'_ Naruto thought with a smirk. _'So… how is she?'_

[Pretty pissed, but nothing you can't deal with.]}

' _*sigh* well, might as well look through everything that happened in the last two days.'_ Naruto thought and froze the time once again. He quickly scrolled through everything that happened, finally stopping at the point, where he lay on a table, in what he presumed was the council chamber.

"We must finish what youndaime-sama started and kill the demon!" Shouted a fat man from the civilian council. Others from civilian council supported him.

"NO, you will NOT touch the boy," shouted Hiruzen and released some KI (killing intent). That quickly shut civilians up.

"Why are those pigs even here? They don't understand a thing about Jinchuuriki," growled Tsume.

"This concerns the whole village Tsume, not just shinobi," said Hiashi.

"Hmpf," said Tsume glaring at three now covering figures.

"Enough." Hiruzen called to order, "We have more important subjects to discuss."

"What is there to discuss, just let me take care of him and be done with it." Said Tsume again.

"We cannot allow Jinchuuriki being raised in any clan," Danzo butted in, "Now if you can let me take care of him in one of mine child care centers-"

"I will not let you make him in one of your mindless drones Danzo," Hiruzen said in a voice that made it clear – his decision is final.

"Then what do you propose? Let him rot in an orphanage?" Tsume asked furiously. When silence was all that answered her, she played her final card, "I'm sure one of his 'care takers' will try to 'save the village' and kill 'the demon'."

"No need to worry about that Tsume. I'll have anbu watching him nonstop," Hiruzen reassured her.

"What if one of your anbu decides to be an idiot?" Tsume wasn't so convinced.

"I assure you, my anbu are purely professional. Besides I'm issuing an order – everything concerning Uzumaki Naruto is a S – rank secret, as far as anyone concerned he is just another orphan. Furthermore, if anyone tries to approach him with a hostile intent, they will be executed immediately." Proclaimed Hiruzen.

A few gasps could be heard from the civilian side, but no one dared to object.

' _And that's how I ended up here,'_ mused Naruto. _'Let's see where are those anbu at…'_ With that he released another chakra pulse. This time, besides all the little signatures next door, Naruto noticed a few others, a little further in and another one just outside the window.

' _The one outside must be the anbu if his massive chakra signature is anything to go by. Smaller than Kushina's, but definitely bigger than Mikoto's. On another note I'm a Jinchuuriki now, let's check my new status out. '_ Some lightning fast menu manipulations later and Naruto finds himself looking at his now updated status screen.

 **Name** : Uzumaki Naruto (m)

 **Lvl** : 3 (exp – 0/1000)

 **Age** : 3 days (physical), 1000 years (mental)

 **HP** : 950

 **CP** : 3200

 **SP** : 830

 **LF** : 1600

 **VIT** : 95

 **STR** : 71

 **DEX** : 11

 **INT** : 320

 **WIS** : 320

 **INS** : 1001

 **SPD** : 29

 **You have 15 unspent points.**

 **Perks** :

 **Gamers' contract** : you remember all your incarnations, perfect memory, RPGescue GUI in all worlds, granted mental time freeze,

 **Great one** : **INS** cannot be lower than 1000, **WIS** cannot be lower than **INT** , change In form successful 100% of the time, +100% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, granted ability to consume/enslave souls of lower life forms, ability to reach perfect control of all natures, all physical drawbacks are canceled),

 **Ashura's chakra:** +10 **VIT** every lvl, +50% to team's morale, +50% to team's exp gain,

 **Uzumaki – dominant** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +5 **VIT** every lvl, +5 **STR** every lvl, +5 **INT** every lvl, ability to reach absolute mastery in fuinjustu (max lvl 5), chains, +50% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, red hair,

 **Namikaze – recessive** : +5 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl,

 **Uchiha – recessive** : +2 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl, Sharingan,

 **Newborn** : physical stat gain is increased by 600%,

 **Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +15 **VIT** every lvl, +15 **STR** every lvl, +100 **INT** every lvl, enhanced healing – in combat 10 **HP/s,** out of combat – 100 **HP/s,** total immunity to all genjutsu below A – rank, ability to sense emotion.

' _Holy sweet baby Jesus raptors. This. Is. AWESOME. Hahaha… wow.'_ To say that he was pleased would be the same as saying nothing. Calming himself down he thought, _'Well, looks like my main stat to level up will be_ _ **DEX**_ _. And the best part is that I'll never have to worry about my chakra control. By the way – why am I lvl 3?'_

{[You see, Namikadze Minato was an S rank in the Bingo Book. Exp reward for him was 3000.]

' _So? I wasn't the one who killed him.'_

[Yes, but the Kyuubi, who dealt the killing blow, was, at the moment of his death, sealed inside you.]

' _And I was the one who received all the exp.'_

[Yep. Problem?] he asked with a smile.

' _Nope, none what so ever.'_ }

As they finished they short exchange, Naruto felt another anbu moving closer, the one that was inside. The one that came in was no other than our favorite anbu captain.

 **Name** : Uzuki Yugao (f)

 **Lvl** : 57

 **Age** : 18 year

 **HP** : 4200

 **CP:** 3810

 **SP:** 4205

 **LF:** 1000

 **VIT:** 420

 **STR:** 421

 **DEX:** 428

 **INT:** 381

 **WIS:** 300

 **INS:** 63

 **SPD:** 219

 **Perks:**

 **Ninjutsu genius:** got at lvl 9 - +2 **INT** per lvl, +2 **WIS** per lvl, +25% to effectiveness to all ninjutsu,

 **Kenjutsu mistress:** got at lvl 11 - +3 **VIT** per lvl, +3 **STR** per lvl, +3 **DEX** per lvl, +2 **SPD** per lvl,

 **Anbu:** got at lvl 55 - +50% to effectiveness in all stealth skills.

' _Hmm, from what I'm seeing I think it's safe to assume that gaining levels would be quite difficult.'_

{[Correct once again, my friend. You'll get exp only by completing quests or killing people from the Bingo Book.]

' _So like 'Witcher 3' on hardest difficulty?'_

[Yeah, pretty much.]}

As if His confirmation wasn't enough a system message appeared.

 **INS +1**

"Ah, you're finally awake Naruto," said Yugao with a smile.

' _Good to know that she has a soft spot for kids,' Naruto smiled._

The smile didn't escape Yugao's attention and hers widened as she moved closer, baby bottle in hand.

"Time for you to eat."

Naruto happily drank his milk. When he was done an icon appeared next to his **HP** bar.

 **Well fed: All stats increased by 10%.**

When Yugao left Naruto decided it was finally _the time._

' _*sigh* Facing an angry woman is never easy. Here goes nothing,'_ he thought and entered his mindscape.

 **1%, 2%, 3%... 99%, 100%.**

 **New location discovered: Mindscape +100 exp.**

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself in a corridor. There was no visible light source but it definitely wasn't dark. Naruto was the same shadowy orb he was while in the Nexus.

' _So this is the seal… I better go find my tenant.'_ He thought and started floating towards the massive chakra signature. After taking a few turns he came into a giant room with a gate for the fourth wall. Behind the bars he caught glimpses of an enormous trashing shadowy figure with nine tails.

' _Maybe a change of scenery is in order.'_ Following his thoughts he returned his mindscape to its usual state – a slightly altered version of 'Darkroot Garden' (from a game 'Dark Souls'). The main difference was that it actually was somewhere around dawn instead of nighttime and the whole area had swords impaled into the ground, trees and rocks and there were swords even at the bottom of the lake. The strangest thing was that all those weapons looked like they belonged there, like everything grew with them already there.

' _Seems like this place is getting better.'_ Naruto thought with a smile and morphed into a more humanoid figure to touch the closest blade. He was still a shadow with silver eyes, but he had a form of a man in his mid – twenties.

[It sure does, considering it started off a brown dusky wasteland. Only thing that remained are the swords.]

' _Yeah, I like those swords. I feel like being able to control them at will will help immensely with the upcoming confrontation.'_

[Haha, good luck.]

"*sigh* No time like the present." Naruto said out loud and started moving towards the now slightly confused but still angry chakra signature.

When he came out of the forest he was greeted with one of the most majestic sights he ever had a pleasure witnessing. In the middle of the clearing pacing back and forth was a giant _black_ fox with nine white tipped tails. The fox had glowing slitted silver eyes and a collar with a silver medallion that had a 'seal' written in kanji on it. Kyuubi was near a lake that was in a ravine, forest ended on a cliff above it, so Naruto ended up standing on a cliffside pretty much eye level with the vixen.

"Hey, beautiful." Was Naruto's greeting.

Kyuubis head shot towards him and she jumped to attack him. Naruto jumped to avoid the attack.

"So we're doing it the hard way then," he took a deep breath and started, " _I am the bone of my-_ "

{[NO, GOD PLEASE, NO]

' _Ok, ok, chill. I'm just joking.'_

[Do not joke like that,] he said in horror and cut the connection.}

As they finished their little exchange, a sword came from the ground and struck Kyuubi's side. She roared and tried to smash shadowy figure with her paw. Before it connected another sword came in an arc and pinned Kurama's paw to the ground. Before she could free it, three more swords flew from the front and both of her sides. As they struck home tails came into play, but none of them could reach Naruto as multiple swords shot up all around them and descended in a shower, striking her back and pining all of her tails to ether the ground or her back. As Kyuubis head came to the ground Naruto took his first step since the fight began. As he walked closer to her muzzle our shadowy hero pulled out a sword from the ground and pointed it right at her nose.

"Are you ready to talk yet, or do we need to go for another round?" he asked in a cold tone. Kyuubi glared at him but as she look closer and actually paid attention to who she was attacking the look in her eyes changed from rage to curiosity and even slight fear.

" **Who… what are you. You are not human."** Kurama asked confused.

A silvery smile that would put even Cheshire cat to shame split shadowy figures face, "My name is Naruto and I'm your new container."

* * *

 **Next time: Monologuing and exposition.**

 **Name** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Lvl** : 3 (exp – 100/1000)

 **Age** : 3 days (physical), 1000 years (mental)

 **HP** : 950

 **CP** : 3200

 **SP** : 830

 **LF** : 1600

 **VIT** : 95

 **STR** : 71

 **DEX** : 26

 **INT** : 320

 **WIS** : 320

 **INS** : 1002

 **SPD** : 33

 **Perks** :

 **Gamers contract** : you remember all your incarnations, perfect memory, RPGescue GUI in all worlds, granted mental time freeze,

 **Great one** : **INS** cannot be lower than 1000, **WIS** cannot be lower than **INT** , change In form successful 100% of the time, +100% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, granted ability to consume/enslave souls of lower life forms, ability to reach perfect control of all natures, all physical drawbacks are canceled,

 **Ashura's chakra:** +10 **VIT** every lvl, +50% to team's morale, +50% to team's exp gain,

 **Uzumaki – dominant** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +5 **VIT** every lvl, +5 **STR** every lvl, +5 **INT** every lvl, ability to reach absolute mastery in fuinjustu (max lvl 5), chains, +50% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, red hair,

 **Namikaze – recessive** : +5 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl,

 **Uchiha – recessive** : +2 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl, Sharingan,

 **Newborn** : physical stat gain is increased by 600%,

 **Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko:** +100 **LF** every lvl, +15 **VIT** every lvl, +15 **STR** every lvl, +100 **INT** every lvl, enhanced healing – in combat 10 **HP/s,** out of combat – 100 **HP/s,** total immunity to all genjutsu below A – rank, ability to sense emotion.


	5. Chapter 4: Monologuing and exposition

Chapter 4: Monologuing and exposition.

" **New container? I was sealed inside a baby just three days ago."** Asked a very confused vixen.

"True, that is the body I currently posses," Naruto said with a smile.

" **Posses? I-"** before she could continue Naruto cut her off, "Why don't you change your form to something more suitable for a conversation?"

Kyuubi nodded, strangely compelled to follow her container's request; only select few saw her human…ish form and most of them were dead. It was quite a predicament for her actually, she's never met anyone she could call her equal, but this…being in front of her felt superior. She never thought she'll feel this way again – the way she felt standing in front of her father. It was…unsettling…to say the least.

She started emitting a silver light. Slowly the light started to grow smaller until it stopped at about humanoid shape. As the light receded before Naruto stood a dusky skinned kitsune with raven hair, that slowly turned silvery gray towards the end and nine black, white – tipped tails. Her eyes were slitted and silver in color. She wore a blue kimono with a black dragon circling the bottom half of it. The seal was in a form of a choker. A black leather strap was held together by a silver medallion with a kanji for 'seal'. ( **A/N:** For accurate representation of her face and figure Google 'Machiko' from 'Sakura Spirit'.)

{ _'Except for hair and eyes she looks exactly like Machiko'_

[Are you complaining?] He said with an amused voice.

' _Oh fuck no. I would like to see the idiot that would be.'_ Naruto said with a laugh.

[You'll be looking for a loooong time.]}

"What should I call you?" asked Naruto in an echoing voice, that usually accompanied his current form.

"Before we start with introductions, could you change your form too?" she asked with a melodious voice, mustering some courage (never had she ever thought the mighty Kyuubi will have gather up courage of all things).

"Well… you see… I can only take form of past, current or future state of my current body. And since I have no way of knowing how I will turn out, only form I can take is my 3 day old one."

"Actually I can help you with that," kitsune said with a smile.

As soon as she finished a screen popped up before Naruto's eyes.

' _Physical age, height, hair length and color, eye color… Damn, I feel like 'Skyrim' all over again. Only without a gender switch option.'_

{[You sound disappointed,] smirk was evident in his voice.

' _Oh come on, when are you are gonna' drop that? I asked for it ONCE and only in true RPG fashion.'_

[As far as I know 'Would you rather stare at male or female ass as you play' relates only to third person games,] he answered in a same amused tone.

' _I was just curious, damn it. There was no reason to make a running gag out of it. Admit it, you just wanted to get me back for that joke I pull every time I get to the Nexus.'_ Naruto was rather annoyed.

[Guilty as charged,] he said with a laugh. [But back to the world at hand. Do you really want a gender change option?]

' _Why the fuck would I? Especially with that fine piece of tail in front of me…literally.'_

[Don't think I forgot about your foxgirl fetish,]both of them chuckled at that.

' _Besides, gender swapping would raise unnecessary complications. Actually I've been meaning to ask you… Will I become god before or after I leave this world?'_ Naruto's voice along with the conversation took a more serious tone.

[Come on, you know I'm not that much of a dick to make you leave your girl _this_ close to the end. You'll be able to take her/them with you.]

' _Phew, thanks,'_ came protagonist's relived sigh. _'Was that '/them' all that necessary, though?'_

[Well, since you _very_ rarely seem to have only one girl at a time…]

' _Hmpf, you of all beings should know how difficult it is to find someone who can handle immortality. That someone being a female who I can have romantic feeling for doesn't make the job any easier.'_

[Think Kyuubi is 'the one'?]

' _You know how good I am at judging character. I can already tell that she is strong willed, proud but not arrogant, she can collect herself pretty well and act regal but not haughty. She is immortal as well. Doesn't hurt that she's hot as an active volcano…'_

[In the middle of the dessert…]

' _A dessert in the deepest pits of hell…'_

[During the hottest summer ever...]

' _While set on fire. By the way, since when is there seasons in hell?'_

[Oh shush you, let's get on with the story.]

' _Noooo, not the fourth wall. It was so young. Only four chapter old plus a prologue. Why do you have to be so cruel.'_ Naruto screamed in mock sorrow.

[It's my wall, I can make as many holes in it as I want.]

' _*_ sigh _*Why do I get the feeling that it will be like the swiss cheese by the end of it.'}_

' _For the sake of plot progression let's continue my thought from where we left off. Oooh, there is even a race option… I can be a hanyou, nice. I wonder what kind of bonuses it gives…'_

 **Hanyou:** +5 **VIT** per lvl, +5 **STR** per lvl, +5 **DEX** per lvl, +5 **SPD** per lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 40 **HP/s** , out of combat – 400 **HP/s,** 9 tails (they represent how much of Kyuubi's chakra is under your control), fox ears, sense of smell x1000, night vision, enhanced sight – up to x10, enhanced hearing x10, chance of successful transformation 10% (bonuses – chance of successful transformation 100%).

' _HO. LY. FUCK. 'Hanyou' CHECK. Ascension to Great one is the second best thing that ever happened to me.'_

{[Really, what was the first?]

' _Your contract.'_ }

As Naruto played with the options his body started to change and gain color. First his hair changed – it came down to his knees, it was raven black (a tribute to Kyuubi) with scarlet ends, signifying his Uzumaki heritage. Hairstyle was the same as green dragons from 'Akatsuki no Yona' only longer. Naruto retained his six whisker marks and amethyst eyes but they became slitted and got an otherworldly glow to them (Google 'amethyst' in Google images and look at the third result). The rest of his figure, that was a near perfect mix between speed and strength (slightly inclined towards strength), slowly came into view.

It wasn't a body of a bodybuilder, nor was it a body of an athlete. It was a body of a trained killer, a martial arts expert and a close combat (CC) weapons specialist. Soon (too soon if Kyuubis gaze was anything to go by) clothes started to appear. First came white cargo pants and a white muscle shirt, followed by black light sandals with one stripe at the toes, one at the heel and one circling the ankle. Space from the strap down was covered by a black metal plate. Next appeared black fingerless gloves with arm gourds and an open black sleeveless light coat with a silver trim (for a more accurate image of the coat Google Natsu from 'Fairy tail' during Grand Magic Games).

"Ahh, feels nice to have an adult body again," he said flashing his now longer and sharper fangs while stretching. His voice was quite deep (like Kotomine Kirei's from fate/zero) and had an animalistic growl (courtesy of the hanyou), which only added to his feral appearance. He then materialized all nine of his tails and fox ears. They were just like his hair – black with red tips.

"Looking good," Kyuubi purred.

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself," Naruto answered with a smile.

"How can you control your tails so well?" She asked, blushing slightly from the compliment. She did not know why she was reacting this way. She never reacted to _any_ male like that before.

"I had some practice with my chains."

"Chains?" Kyuubi took a step back.

"Yeah, I'm an Uzumaki after all," He said and dangled a _'chakra chain'_ from his palm. "Bad memories?" Naruto added looking at her pained expression.

"They sting like acid," she nodded, looked down and rubbed her wrist.

Naruto came closer and patted her head, "I don't think our relationship will require the use of chains." He brushed her wrist with his tail. She looked at him with a question in her eyes. Blush growing deeper.

' _What the hell is going on. If it was someone else I would have ripped his hand off before it even touched me,'_ thought now utterly confused kitsune. She was reluctant to admit even to herself that the patting felt really good, like Hagoromo's…maybe even better. In her long life Naruto was the second to pet her.

"I think our talk is long overdue. Let's change the scenery." With that he teleported them to a cozy wooden house. They walked in and sat down in armchairs on the both sides of a fireplace. The most distinctive thing about the room was, that it had swords all over the walls and in display cases.

"What's with all the swords?" Kyuubi asked looking around.

"They are inseparable parts of my mindscape," saying that Naruto created a sword and threw it at the window. Instead of smashing through it, the sword stopped right before the curtain and slowly floated to hang itself beside the window. Kyuubi watched the display with interest.

"Why didn't it smash through the window?' she asked.

"This place is the center of my mind. It is the most organized place in my mindscape," Naruto was happy to explain. "Now, for the reason I came here… What should I call you?" Naruto started.

"Kyuubi will do. Now could you tell me what are you?"

"Ok, Kyuubi. I probably should start from how reincarnation works." He said with a smile.

"From what I know human souls go into the pure world and after a time they return to this one." Kyuubi said.

"Correct, but you missed one detail, though – in pure world souls get striped of their memories."

"And you somehow managed to retain yours."

"Exactly." Naruto smiled.

"But that doesn't explain… how you turned out like this. And I would like to know how you retained your memories as well."

"It all started when I died for the first time, I woke up before some God. We had a little talk and made a contract, by the end of which I would become God like him."

"Why would he make such a contract with you?" Kyuubi asked intrigued.

"Something happened and a few Gods died and they needed a replacement. Before you ask – no, I don't know what happened or how a God can even die, but he told me he'll explain everything when I'm ready."

"Ok, but why did he chose _you_?"

"You see, I have a special psyche that can handle 'the curse of immortality'," Naruto said making air quotes.

"I get the feeling that is not the only reason."

"*sigh* He also said and I quote: 'Dying on the same day and HOUR as your birthday. _That_ kind of luck I simply _cannot_ pass up.' Dick."

"Was 'dick' part of the quote…"

"Oh, no, no. It's me calling him a dick."

"Good thing he can't hear this," Kyuubi muttered.

"Oh, he can. He hears and sees everything that's going on."

"Even here?" Kyuubi asked and looked around.

Naruto chuckled, "Yes, it's all part of a contract." Answering to her questioning gaze he continued, "As per contract I must live through whatever worlds he decides to put me into for a thousand years. All those worlds are from something I watched, red or played. Contrary to what people believe, all 'fictional' worlds are actually real. This one included."

"What is the point to all this? I get the feeling it's not just for some entertainment?"

"Partially, yes. I serve as entertainment for him and other Gods. But more importantly each world had some sort of a lesson I must learn before becoming a God. Some just life lessons, some to sharpen my mind, give me experience. Others are much more important, however."

"Like ascension." Kyuubi said in sudden realization _. 'He was born a lesser being and reached this level?! He's incredible!'_

"Exactly." Naruto said with a smile.

"And in this world you will take the final step." Kyuubi stated rather than asked. "How?"

"That is actually the biggest reason for him choosing me," Naruto said and Kyuubi thought to herself, _'I knew there must have been another reason.'_

" You see…" he continued, "my soul is… incomplete."

"What the fuck? How is that possible?!" Kyuubi couldn't help herself. This just sounded way to ridiculous to be true.

"Fuck if I know." Our protagonist simply shrugged.

"Wouldn't that be really bad?"

"It did complicate my life a bit more than necessary for the first couple of decades. But I learned how to deal with it." Naruto said with a smile.

"How complicated?"

"Complete lack of moral code, insanity, high suicidal tendencies… Just to name a few. Oh, and if you're wondering, I've never died of suicide," that smile never left his face.

"How did you survive with that?" to say Kyuubi was in shock would be an understatement.

"Ah, that is where my special psyche comes into play. You see… I'm a bit of a control freak. I simply _must_ be in control of every part of my life. Or at least know every possible outcome and be able to freely choose the one I like. That goes for my insanity as well. I actually have a pretty decent control over it. To explain it better, there is another part to those 'complications' I told you about. It's an insatiable thirst for something or everything rather. Well not everything, but a lot of things. Like knowledge, power, company, love, or just someone to talk to. Because of that a few separate personalities were subconsciously developed, and their number continued to grow as my journey continued. Right now there are eight and each of them took a specific job," next Naruto created a coin.

"You see, I am this coin. There are two sides to this coin – an Angel and a Demon," he said turning the coin in his fingers. One side was golden and the other was black, while the trim was silver.

"Both of them are divided into three parts," he turned the golden side to face his tenant. It was divided into three equal parts. "The Angel consists of a Guardian," A shield appeared in one of the sectors, "a Healer," a medical cross appeared in the next one, "and a Lover," a heart took its place in the last available slot.

"The Guardian," Naruto's face took on almost regal appearance. The air about him changed too. Kyuubi felt like she was looking at an immovable object and unstoppable force at the same time. She felt like in his arms she would be protected from anything and everything. "He protects the ones dear to me. He knows how to perfectly how to parry a blow or block an attack. He will save those he wishes to save at all costs. Be it a thrust from a rapier, ninjutsu or a rock slide – nothing will go past him."

"The Healer," Naruto's expression softened almost to that of a saint. Kyuubi looked in the eyes of someone she felt she could really trust. She didn't know how or why, but she did. "He knows every being's anatomy like the back of his hand. Well, every being's that I came across. Knows a ton of herbs and potion recipes and knows how to make them. He can come up with an antidote to _any_ poison in less than an hour."

"The Lover," Naruto's face didn't change much. Only his eyes shone with a deep, never ending love, that she thought she could be falling in for eternity. Somehow Kyuubi knew, if that man would chose her, he would love her eternally and unconditionally. "He can see into the depths of a person's heart. He has a great capacity for love and forgiveness. He can be a husband, a brother, a father or just a friend. Who you see in him depends on what you want."

This startled Kyuubi a little. She wasn't looking at a brother or a father and definitely not a friend.

' _Did I spend so much time in those seals that I'm ready to jump at the first guy that I see? No matter how hot he is. Damn, those tails look fluffy.'_ Once she realized what exactly she thought about, her cheeks flashed red once again. The fact that Naruto was smirking as if he knew what she was thinking, didn't help in the slightest. In her flustered state she failed to realize that the smirk never left his face in the first place.

"Now onto the dark side," Naruto said and flipped the coin so it's dark side faced the kitsune. It was divided into three parts as well. "Now then… light ones were relatively normal, albeit augmented through multiple centuries and ascensions. Dark ones, however, are something you might describe as 'fucked up'. And not necessarily by human standards."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, somewhat dreading his further explanation. The guy knew how to set the mood.

"The Demon is made up from Blood," a blood – red eye appeared in one of the sectors. Instead of a normal pupil it had a extremely thin slit running down the middle. "Fire," a flaming sword appeared in the next sector, "and Ice," finally a diamond shaped ice crystal took its place in the last sector.

"Blood," suddenly Naruto's smirk threatened to split his face. His eyes became the same as the one on the coin, albeit amethyst in color. An immense wave of bloodlust washed over the kitsune. There was no killing intent, only this massive insatiable thirst for blood. "He's an insane, reckless but at the same time a very skilled fighter. His only goal is to drain the enemy of as much blood as he can and cover himself in it. Head to toe." Naruto's voice then dropped to a whisper, "He's dream is to find an ocean of blood, swan dive in it and just live there forever."

"That was some strong bloodlust…" Kyuubi said somewhat impressed. She wasn't particularly bloodthirsty herself, but she wasn't a stranger to it either.

"Strong?" Naruto chuckled quietly. "That was just the tip of the iceberg."

Kyuubi shuddered.

"Moving on," he continued. "Next one is Fire." Naruto half smirked, flashing a fang and his eyes lost that unsettling feeling. He reclined on the armchair, put his right ankle on his left knee and started tossing the coin from one hand to the other. "Fire is, perhaps, the most normal of the three. He is best described as a gladiator. He likes flashy, cool looking moves and can be quite cocky. This, however, doesn't affect his fighting ability in the slightest. He likes to prolong the fight and make a show out of it. He feels truly alive only in the fight."

"Ice… perhaps the most fucked up of the bunch," Naruto's face became void of all emotion. His eyes reminded Kyuubi of a dead fish – emotionless and lifeless. He didn't release any KI or bloodlust, but Kyuubi felt like he was the most dangerous of them all. Instincts she didn't know of kicked in and whispered to her to get away from somewhere from the depths of her mind. In a perfectly flat voice Naruto continued, "Ice is simply a cold blooded killer. With perfect knowledge of autonomy he can strike in a way that will ensure the kill one hundred percent of the time. He always seeks the most efficient way to complete the mission. He doesn't like or dislike killing, he simply does the deed. It doesn't matter who you are – a child, a senior, a sibling, a parent, a lover, a best friend – there will be no hesitation, his hand will never slip. He is also the most skilled CC fighter amongst us."

After Naruto finished, he let out a sigh and flipped the coin again. Through Ice's monologue Kyuubi stayed as still as she could under that cold, lifeless gaze. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Are you ok? You look a little pale," Naruto asked concerned, already back to 'normal'. "Do you need a break or can I continue."

"I'm fine, please continue," she answered slightly annoyed. More at Naruto or herself, she didn't know.

"Ok then," he said somewhat cheerfully and turned the coin so he was looking at his tenant from above its rim. "The last one is me. I'm a bit more special than the others. I combine all of them like this silver rim combines the both halves and I'm also something more. I chose how much each of them influence me. What I showed you talking about them was their individual personalities set to the max."

"You said you are something more…" Kyuubi trailed off.

"I'm like a banner with the word 'control' written on it. I pin down the blanket of sanity to the rock that is my mind, so it cannot be blown away by the raging winds of insanity," Naruto explained with a smile.

"That analogy is surprisingly easy to understand…" Kyuubi slowly said.

"Wanna take a break? Some tea?" he said and made two cups filed with steaming hot tea.

She took the cup and started sipping from it, not really feeling the taste and trying to process the information she just received.

Naruto just continued filling her cup. Finally, after a few minutes she spoke again.

"This is some really good tea…"

"Finally noticed the taste?" he asked with a smile.

' _How can he read me so easily!?'_ kitsune's eyes widened slightly. Naruto giggled.

"I might be just a thousand ear old being, but I can say with certainty – I am much more experienced than you."

"I'm not that much older than you," Kyuubi blushed a little. Of course, how could she forget. In front of her was someone that climbed up from human to something that was higher than her. At that moment she came up with her next question. She still didn't know just what exactly he was.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you have climbed all the way up from human to what exactly?"

"That's a very nice way of saying 'W.T.F. are you'," Naruto chuckled. "But I did expect that question. Are you familiar with the race of 'Great Ones'?"

"I believe father talked about then," she furrowed her brow. "If I remember correctly, Great Ones are Eldritch beings that reside on a higher plane than humanity. They are neither Gods nor Demons, but similar to them. They are, for the most part, not bound by the laws of the universe. Their true form cannot be grasped by mortal beings, and may be interpreted differently by different individuals/species, others create a collective delusion of their form. These interpretations can range from the unusual, to the awe - inspiring, to the mind - shatteringly terrifying. It is rare, but not unheard of, for the presence of such a being to benefit the universe it currently inhabits. Father also said to never fight or disrespect an Old One, since they cannot be killed by lower beings."

"Quite true. The higher you go, the less and less rules of the universe apply to you," Naruto said with a chuckle. "Some see us as Demons, others as Gods, but we are neither. We are stronger than Demons, but not as strong as True Gods. That is the next step."

"True Gods?" Kyuubi tilted her head slightly.

"You know how humans come up with different gods of this – and – that. Well, they are not True Gods, they are equal or lower to most Demons. They cannot even reach the levels of a Great One. True Gods are the ones that _make_ the rules of the universe. Only a True God can actually kill me."

"That brings me to another question. How exactly did you ascend?"

"Actually that brings us back to the fact that my soul is incomplete. It allows me to… take in the souls of other beings and gain something from them. Usually it's just more power, higher insight cap and a better understanding of creation and destruction, but sometimes I get other useful things, like the ability to control lower beings."

"Take in?" That head incline was seriously cute, especially with those fox ears.

"Yeah… Maybe a better word would be 'absorb'. They actually form the cores of my personalities."

"Ok, and how exactly do you plan to ascend to godhood? By devouring a soul of a God? As far as I know, the only God left in this world is Shinigami," dusky kitsune really wanted to know this part.

"I don't have all the necessary information to form a plan, but for starters I'll absorb all the chakra in the world. Since to a God it's pretty much the same as blood to humans."

"Well, if you want to collect all the chakra that existed at the moment of our creation, your job is already 73% complete." She said with a wry smile.

"73?" that was an odd number.

"Yes, as the most powerful biju I hold 73% of the worlds chakra. My sisters hold another 25%"

"And humans hold the last 2%?" Naruto asked to confirm.

"No, it belongs to summoning animals. Humans can generate their own, but being as weak they are, the strongest human I've known had only reached Sanbis' level of chakra." She informed our hero.

"So I could let summoning animals retain their chakra and instead take it from humans." He stated rather than asked.

"In theory – yes," his companion said after giving it some thought.

"Also, you said 73%, so you retained all of your chakra? Minato didn't split it in two or something?"

"I think he intended to, but he changed something in the sealing matrix before performing his jutsu," came her thoughtful reply.

' _He must have seen my chakra chains and decided I could hold her like Kushina did.'_ Naruto quickly came to a conclusion.

"Hmm, thank you for the info. By the way, no one will die, if you're wondering. You will retain your will and I'll make you a physical body. I can even give you some of my own chakra."

Kyuubis eyes widened, "You can actually make me a physical body?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard. I could make you any body you want," Naruto answered with a shrug.

"Kurama." She said and Naruto inclined his head to the side. "My name is Kurama. You are the only one alive beside my sisters who knows my actual name."

"I'm honored, Kurama," he said with a slight bow. "You'll have to wait until my body grows up enough, though. Speaking of which – how long will it take for my physical body to reach this," Naruto said pointing to himself.

"Twelve years," she said with a smile.

' _So it's doubled, huh,'_ thought Naruto.

"And call me Machiko, I don't really like the name Hagoromo gave me."

"Sure thing, Machiko," Naruto said with a grin.

{ _'That was sooo expected'_

[After being acquainted for a few centuries beings tend to expect each other's actions, and reactions, hehe.]}

* * *

"Now for the second reason for my visit…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know any ninjutsu styles?"

"I do. In fact I'm the only one of the biju that mastered Yin and Yang styles. I'm also quite good at fuinjustu." She said proudly.

"Awesome. Could you teach me?" our hero asked with anticipation.

"All three?" Machiko asked in disbelieve.

"Yes."

"Do you know how much time it will take? A few decades at least."

"Don't worry about time, a day here is an hour in the real world."

"Then what will be our schedule?" Asked Kyuubi.

"That depends… Do you need to sleep?"

"Yes, about five – six hours a week. Also you should probably know that Yin and Yang styles are best trained at the same time. For balance." The last sentence was an answer to his questioning gaze.

"Ok then," Naruto said after a moment of silence. "Each day we'll spend ten hours on Yin style and ten hours on Yang style. After I've mastered them both, we'll start on fuinjutsu. Will I need to do anything in the physical world?"

"No, everything can be done here." Machiko eased his concerns. "But what about sleep?"

"Great, I'll still need to do stuff on the outside so you can sleep while I'm gone. That way we'll get twenty days of training every day."

"I thought you didn't need to go potty anymore," kitsune said giggling.

"I still need to train physically and interact with people you know," hanyou answered with a sweatdrop.

"Sorry," she apologized slightly ashamed but still smiling.

 **New quest: Training with Machiko. Use your plan and follow Machikos' instructions to complete all objectives.**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Master Yin style**

 **-Master Yang style**

 **-Master Fuinjustu**

 **Bonus objectives:**

 **-combine lost skill with an existing skill.**

 **Rewards:**

 **-500 exp per objective**

 **-1000 exp per bonus objective**

{ _'Wow, dude, what's up with those rewards? I'll gain like two levels from these. Again, not complaining.'_

[Yin/Yang style and fuinjustu are this worlds' most difficult things to learn. I couldn't possibly give any smaller reward.]

' _Damn, I feel like such a cheater,'_ Naruto thought happily.

[When did that ever stop you,] he said with a smile of his own.

' _It never did, nor will it ever.'_ }

 **New teacher received:** While studying with Machiko your mental stat training speed will be increased by 100%, you will learn fuinjutsu 100% faster. You can train your mental stats up to +15 p.p.l (points per lvl). Upon mastering Yin and Yang styles you will receive a jutsu.

Thus started Naruto's training with Machiko.

* * *

Omake: Curious kitsune. ( **A/N:** they'll be pretty much exposition dumps.)

"You mentioned 'insight cap' earlier…" Machiko let the question hang in the air.

"Ah, yes, let me show you something." After that Naruto pulled up a menu and made it visible to his tenant. Then he proceeded to explain how it works.

"Now to insight," Naruto started. "Every… tier… has an insight cap. It exists to prevent lover beings from comprehending higher ones. Most likely to preserve their sanity. Humans have a cap of 100, spirits – 200, mages – 300, undead mages (or liches) – 350, Demons and Angels – 500 and 550 respectfully, Great ones can't have lower than a 1000."

"What's with the gap? There's 450 points between Angel and a Great One."

"I guess Great Ones are closer to Gods than to Angels. Besides, Great Ones are completely beyond human comprehension, so it kinda makes sense for such a large gap to be there."

"How far is 'completely beyond'?" there is that kawaii as fuck head tilt.

"Any human that sees a Great One will _at least_ become mad. In worst cases seeing one of us and hearing our voice will lead to massive bleeding from eyes and ears. Your brain will forever lock the memory of the encounter away… if you survive that is," Naruto finished with a smirk.

* * *

 **Next time: Flashbackseption and MORE exposition.**

 **Name** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Lvl** : 3 (exp – 100/1000)

 **Age** : 3 days (physical), 1000 years (mental)

 **HP** : 950

 **CP** : 3200

 **SP** : 830

 **LF** : 1600

 **VIT** : 95

 **STR** : 71

 **DEX** : 26

 **INT** : 320

 **WIS** : 320

 **INS** : 1002

 **SPD** : 33

 **Perks** :

 **Gamers' contract** : you remember all your incarnations, perfect memory, RPGescue GUI in all worlds, granted mental time freeze,

 **Great one** : **INS** cannot be lower than 1000, **WIS** cannot be lower than **INT** , change In form successful 100% of the time, +100% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, granted ability to consume/enslave souls of lower life forms, ability to reach perfect control of all natures, all physical drawbacks are canceled,

 **Ashura's chakra:** +10 **VIT** every lvl, +50% to team's morale, +50% to team's exp gain,

 **Uzumaki – dominant** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +5 **VIT** every lvl, +5 **STR** every lvl, +5 **INT** every lvl, ability to reach absolute mastery in fuinjustu (max lvl 5), chains, +50% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, red hair,

 **Namikaze – recessive** : +5 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl,

 **Uchiha – recessive:** +2 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl, Sharingan,

 **Newborn** : physical stat gain is increased by 600%,

 **Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +15 **VIT** every lvl, +15 **STR** every lvl, +100 **INT** every lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 10 **HP/s,** out of combat – 100 **HP/s,** total immunity to all genjutsu below A – rank, ability to sense emotion,

 **Hanyou:** got at lvl 3 **-** +5 **VIT** per lvl, +5 **STR** per lvl, +5 **DEX** per lvl, +5 **SPD** per lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 40 **HP/s** , out of combat – 400 **HP/s,** 9 tails (they represent how much of Kyuubi's chakra is under your control), sense of smell x1000, night vision, enhanced sight – up to x10, enhanced hearing – up to x10, chance of successful transformation 10% (bonuses – chance of successful transformation 100%).


	6. Chapter 5: Flashbacks and MORE expositio

Chapter 5: Flashbackseption and MORE exposition.

After the training montage started Naruto's days in the orphanage started somewhat like this (physical world time):

-At night Naruto spent seven hours training with Machiko.

-In the morning he ate and talked with Yugao.

-Then three more hours with Kyuubi.

-More food and vocal exercise (usually just some singing when nobody was around of course).

-Some quality time with Machiko (three hours).

-Another feeding.

-Three more kitsune hours.

-Last set of food for the day (by the way, each time he ate, he also did some physical exercise and trained his _'soul sense'_ and _'chakra enhancement'_.)

-Leftover hours were spent in mindscape/meditating (not the kind of meditating when he looked inside himself, but rather the kind when he connected to the outside world on a deeper level than the usual five senses).

Naruto also made a TV with a list of amine/movies/games he's been in, as well as a book containing all the stories he lived through. Both contained canon as well as his version. And there also was a gaming console if Machiko ever felt like playing through the world he lived through.

In the next two years not much interesting happened.

There were a couple of moments that broke the routine, though. After a year's time Naruto could already walk and run better than any five year old and he could talk on par with any adult. He also started leveling up chakra enhancement.

One day he asked Yugao to bring him some books on shogi, after skillfully moving the conversation towards the game. Our hero already knew how to play, but he needed to come up with some excuse to test his theory. And his theory was proven to be correct. By playing shogi he started leveling **INT.** With his experience he could easily win in just a few minutes, but decided against creating an image of a super – genius. He made games last for quite a bit and made his wins seem as fits of luck rather than skill **,** so his win/loose ratio was about 50/50.

A few other moments were what you might expect – assassinations attempts. Two of them were stopped by the anbu.

The third attempt was crafty, however. When the 'caretaker' was changing Naruto's sheets she tried to suffocate him, while the other one was obscuring the view by unfolding new sheets in front of the window. They, of course, couldn't have known about his mind control abilities. The one moment anbu outside the window was wondering if he should move to look around the bed sheet and the next he was looking at the weirdest sight he had ever laid his eyes upon (and coming from an anbu that says something). The woman that was in process of changing Naruto's pillow (trying to suffocate him) started eating it. The other woman that previously held the sheet moved to help her with the task. Together it took them almost half an hour to stuff the pillow down the woman's throat. Anbu was strangely mesmerized by the sight and never questioned why he hadn't made a move to save the woman. Eating a feather pillow, of course, wasn't healthy and the woman soon died. The anbu went into the room after the other, seemingly unperturbed, woman left it, and sealed the body into the scroll. He then went past the grinning (?) baby, creating the shadow clone to watch it. He was rather curious about what the other woman was about to do now.

The woman in question went to the cafeteria; the lunch was over and only two portions were left – hers and the dead woman's. She sat down in front of her portion and slowly lowered her head into the bowl full of soup.

After a moment of stunned silence, the anbu moved to pull her out.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

The woman had a happy smile on her face.

"I finally understand!" she said in a cheerful voice. "I can only achieve true happiness by drowning in soup. I fucking love soup."

The anbu was so stunned that he released her head, which she promptly lowered back into the bowl. He could only gape behind his mask as the woman finally succumbed to the urge to breathe and inhaled almost all of the soup. She held all of it in with a blissful smile. After a minute a new body was added to anbu's scroll.

"What the fuck." Anbu just shook his head and moved to report to the hokage.

In the future the anbu member would have wondered why hasn't he had done anything to help her, but would quickly dismiss the thought and move on with his life. The only reminder of this event would be the unexplainable fear he got from looking into young Naruto's eyes. That day Naruto also made an interesting discovery. While he could issue his mental commands to anyone he could feel through his soul sense, he could also use the connection humans had with their shadow clones for the task. With shadow clones, however, he had to make eye contact and his control appeared to be not as perfect.

Needles to say, after that incident the rumors about the 'demon brat' only grew stronger and the assassination attempts never stopped.

* * *

The last straw came just a month shy of Naruto's birthday. He was eating his food and Yugao was setting up a shogi game.

"Hm," Naruto hummed amused with his grin™ (It was a slight tug on the right side of his lips and a full on grin on his left, flashing a longer than normal fang). "It's poisoned."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Yugao and rushed to him.

"Relax, poisons don't work on me," said Naruto and ate another spoonful. "Cyanide and oatmeal… interesting combination," he said as he finished his plate.

"That's it, I'm going to Hokage–sama." Yugao shunshined out.

* * *

After that incident he got a lot more people to play shogi with, as he was watched from inside the room 24/7. He also decided that it was the right time to ask Yugao something.

"Nee–chan, you're shinobi, right?" after receiving a nod he continued, "Can you tell me about shinobi system?"

Yugao started her lecture, but Naruto didn't listen as he already got what he wanted – a 'shinobi .inf' file. In it he found what he was looking for – levels. For Genin you need minimum 10th level, Chunin – lvl 25, Jonin – lvl 40, anbu – lvl 55 and Hokage – lvl 70.

All missions are quests: D rank awarded 50 – 150 exp, C rank – 200 - 500 exp, B rank – 600 – 800 exp, A rank – 1000 – 1500 exp, S rank – 2000 exp. Quests could also be received by interacting with people and certain objects.

There was also a chart with exp required to level up.

From 1 through 5 to level up 1000 exp is needed, from 5 to 10 – 1500 exp, from 10 to 20 – 2000 exp, from 20 to 30 – 2500 exp, from 30 to 40 – 3000 exp, from 40 to 50 – 4000 exp and from 50 – 5000 exp.

{' _Is this why I haven't received any exp from Kushina? Because shinobi only get a ranking after they get into the bingo book?'_

[Precisely. I know it's a bit unfair, seeing how she was an anbu and should have similar reward as Minato…] he trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

' _Yeah, I get it. If you didn't make it that way, I could just could go and kill everyone I see and get easy exp that way.'_ If Naruto could shrug, he would. _'Besides I already feel like I've cheated by getting all that exp from Machiko's kill.'_

[Well, that was just half of it. _You_ weren't the one who killed him after all.]

' _Half? Hmm, that makes sense. He_ was _an SS – ranked shinobi with a flee on sight order. I guess he would be worth six thousand exp.'_ }

"Do you want to be a shinobi, Naruto?" Yugao asked.

' _The way she's talking it's evident that Hiruzen asked her to get me interested. No one will let a Jinchuuriki be a civilian after all.'_

(Flashback – the day before, council room.)

"92. In almost past two years there has been 92 attempts on Naruto's life," Hiruzen stated to the council.

"If you don't want me to adopt him than let one of the anbu do so. God knows he practically lives with them," Tsume was still unhappy that he couldn't adopt her best friend's son.

"That way other anbu will be freed of the task of watching the Jinchuuriki as well. And who would be better than an anbu he trusts and lives with to teach him the shinobi ways," Danzo backed her up. It wasn't the best option for him, but at least Hokage's anbu was the closest to the true shinobi after his own root.

"Very well, I'll see if Yugao is up to the job. She's the one Naruto seems to trust the most." Hokage came to the decision and dismissed the council.

(Flashback end.)

"If I say yes, will you train me?" he asked with a smile.

' _I imagine having an anbu to train me would be most beneficial.'_

"If you want me to," she answered with a smile of her own.

"Then yes."

* * *

After that Yugao became a little unnerved. Naruto could feel that there was always something on her mind. It became more evident when they were playing shogi.

"Did something happen nee–chan? That kind of play is way below you," he asked with concern.

"Naruto, do you…" she took a deep breath and calmed herself, "Do you want to live with me?"

Yugao had her poker face on, but thanks to his insight Naruto could see all those emotions she tried to hide.

"Sure, I'd love to," he said with a grin™.

Relief was evident on her face. She smiled and hugged our newly adopted hero. All in all Naruto lived in the orphanage for just a week shy of two years.

Believe it or not, this wasn't the biggest event young hanyou lived through. That title goes to the leap his relationship with Machiko took.

(Flashback - one and a half years ago. Also, this is a lemon.)

"Damn," Naruto dropped to the floor, his tails and hair making him look like the warning on laser pointers. "This is harder than I imagined."

Machiko in her free time decided to do some redecorating. She added some eastern element to the house. It now had sliding doors and a dojo they were now in. The house took a turn for the better and now looked like a nice mix between eastern and western styles.

"Need some rest?" Asked Machiko sitting nearby in a seiza position.

"Yeah," came a tired answer.

"What do you usually do to relax?"

"Practice with a sword, sing or go to hotsprings."

"Hotsprings?" she sounded intrigued.

"You don't know what hotsprings are?" Naruto asked with a smile, standing up. "Come on," he did a 'follow me' gesture. They walked a little and came to a door Naruto just created. Inside were a small changing room and a shower. Behind another door was a round pool made of stone filled with a steaming hot water. Naruto's clothes became mist and disappeared as he lowered himself into the water.

"Ahh, why didn't I think of this earlier?" Naruto let out a content sigh.

"What was the previous room for?" Machiko asked looking at everything but him.

"You usually leave your clothes there and wash yourself before coming into the pool, but we don't really need that here, do we?" said our relaxing hero with his eyes closed. "Come on, jump in. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Deciding to follow his invitation she dressed down and stepped into the water.

"This does feel nice," she said relaxing.

However, Naruto still could sense some tension in his tenant. So being a troll that he is, he decided to get rid of that tension the most childish way possible. By splashing some water on her.

"What are you doing?!" she squealed.

Instead of answering he splashed her again.

"So you wanna play like this," soaked kitsune said with an evil grin and used her both hands to splash even more water at him.

' _That's the spirit!'_ Naruto thought with a grin. And a splashing war started. Soon tails came into play. Naruto moved around, trying to catch her, but she always escaped. However, Naruto's aim was not to catch her, but to place a light, barely registerable, yet stimulating touch on one of her erogenous zones. That he did not fail to do. The touches, of course, weren't just physical; some chakra was involved as well.

After a more heated exchange, Naruto disappeared from view. Machiko started to look around when a pair of hands grabbed her waist from behind, lifted her into the air and dropped her into the water. She emerged laughing, but it suddenly stopped as her breath got caught in her throat. Naruto was standing right in front of her. Very closely. Their eyes were locked; amethyst looking deep into the molten silver. She was aware of lack of clothing, but, at the same time, was also too mesmerized by his deep pools of purple, that seemed to suck her in, to care about anything.

He slipped his left hand behind her waist and brushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear with another. Her head unconsciously leaned towards his hand and Naruto kept it there. She was panting heavily and had a deep blush on her face. Machiko's hands were on his chest, but Naruto didn't meet any resistance as he moved closer. Her eyes were half closed and her lips slightly parted, as if inviting him. He took her invitation and their lips met.

They kept kissing for a few minutes and when Naruto moved to deepen the kiss, she didn't resist. They tongues locked in a dance. Naruto could feel her every wish and acted accordingly.

His hands moved across her back, barely touching her skin. The sensations from a full on contact were weaker than from a fleeting one. Succumbing to her desire, Machiko started to move her hands as well. How long she waited for this! To touch him, to feel his touch, to feel his body against hers. She moaned into the kiss as her hardened nipples brushed against his chest. As their hands moved exploring each other bodies, our thousand year old hero's mind was crossed by only two fleeting thoughts:

' _I've never been so glad that time moves slower here,'_ and _'Damn, she's beautiful.'_ But even they didn't stay for long as he gave in to his desire.

Dusky skinned kitsune mewed into the kiss as Naruto started to massage her ass with his left hand while his right lightly traced the curve of her hip, her flat stomach and up to her left breast. She moaned out loud as his mouth went to her chin, down her neck, collarbone and finally stopping at her right breast.

"Oh, yes!" Machiko said, as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed his head more firmly to her body. Machiko moaned loudly as Naruto switched breasts and began to play with her left nipple as well.

"Mmm, you're pretty good," she said happily.

"Decades of experience my sexy kitsune, decades of experience," Naruto said smiling.

She could feel his erection pressing firmly against her pussy. She pressed her tights together and moved back and forth a little, causing him to moan.

"Someone's eager," he whispered, nibbling at her ear.

"I spent nearly a century either behind bars or chained to a rock," she said panting. "I think my actions are quite justified," and pressed her lips against his.

"Lucky you, I'm not the kind of guy to keep a woman waiting," Naruto said and moved to set her down on the pools edge. He moved down between her spread legs and liked insides of her tights clean of her juices. He took in her soaking wet nether lips and her entrance, which he knew from experience, would be tight even for his finger. Naruto leaned forward and gave her pussy a long lick. Machiko gave a loud approving moan.

"Damn, you taste good," he said going in for the seconds and started to move his hands from her legs up to her breasts. She moaned even louder as he inserted his tongue to get more of her love juice. Which he received as she soon came from his master tongue work.

He moved upwards, kissing her stomach, then stopping at her breasts, giving some attention to both of them. After that he moved further up, getting another moan as he kissed and sucked at her neck and finally stopped at her lips, giving her a deep and passionate kiss. He pressed their foreheads together and smiled as she moaned from his stiff member pressing against her entrance. Her moans were music to his ears as he sank deeper and deeper into her. Machiko moaned all the way till Naruto bottomed her out, further stimulated by the kisses he's been leaving on neck and collarbone. He was pleased as his assumption was correct, she was very tight but so wet, that he had no difficulty entering her. In fact her pussy seemed to suck him in.

"You feel amazing Naruto," she said clearly happy to be with a man again. Feeling her desire, Naruto nearly pulled out, leaving less than an inch inside and slammed his hips onto hers.

"Oh, FUCK yes! Just like that! Don't you fucking dare to stop," she cried out.

"Oh, I don't intent to. I'll do it all night long," he said ramming his cock into her cervix once again. " **Physical world time** ," he growled into kitsune's ear, causing a shiver run down her spine. Machiko's hips started to rise to meet Naruto's as his man meat repeatedly entered her deepest spot. Her eyes became clouded as she lost herself to the pleasure. Kitsune's pussy gripped him like a vice and every time he pulled back, her walls sucked him back in. If the rock below them was real, it would already be dust. Machiko was one of the sexiest women Naruto has ever seen and his hands and lips did a damn god job at showing his appreciation. Machiko was in heaven, her new lower somehow knew all her spots and used them to their fullest. Feeling her end nearing, she wrapped her legs around his waist to help her meet his thrusts and her nails dug into the back of his shoulders. With a loud growl Naruto flooded his lover's insides, triggering her orgasm. They kissed as Machiko's pussy milked Naruto's cock out of every last drop of his seed. Her nails dragged across his shoulders leaving four bleeding trances on each one. Naruto didn't mind the pain, he was long used to it. Machiko's world was white with pleasure as she felt her lover's hot load filling her womb.

Naruto let out a sigh as he felt his sexy kitsune relax below him but her legs were still locked behind his back, keeping him in… not that he was going anywhere. After a minute or so she smiled and locked their lips in another heated kiss.

"Ready for round two?" she asked.

Naruto just smiled as he said, "Always ready," and transported them into a bedroom. Answering her questioning gaze he said with a smirk, "We'll be her for quite some time, might as well get comfortable."

As he finished his sentence, Naruto twisted her on his cock so that they ended up in a doggy style position. He grabbed both her wrists with his tails and pulled her arms behind her back, keeping her in the air. Machiko moaned as he slowly moved his hands up from her ass to her breasts and started playing with her nipples. Kitsune's moans grew in volume as Naruto started moving his hips. In this new position Naruto's pole constantly rubbed against her G – spot, bringing her to orgasm faster than before. Answering to that Machiko used her bound hands as leverage and started meeting his thrusts. But that was proven to be only the tip of the iceberg as she started to flex her inner muscles, tightening her grip at the same time. Naruto growl loudly in appreciation. It wasn't long before they reached their second orgasm.

For the third round Machiko decided to take the lead and as soon as Naruto released her wrists she flipped her lover over and straddled him. She placed her hands on his chiseled chest slowly lowered herself on his still fully erect member. She began to slowly ride him, savoring every moment. She moaned in appreciation as Naruto's hands moved up from her tights, barely touching her skin and began massaging her breasts. Naruto decided against being idle and rose his hips to meet hers puling a loud moan from his lovers lips. Machiko, after having her lust recede from her previous two orgasms, could finally appreciate every millimeter of the magnificent piece of man meat she was riding.

She had her eyes closed, basking in the feeling of their mutual pleasure. Let's not forget the little point in the 'Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki' perk. Naruto didn't get the ability to sense emotion just 'cause. Just imagine for a second – you feel the pleasure of your lover and they feel yours. Your feelings bounce of off each other increasing every time. An infinitely escalating ladder of pleasure.

As they neared they release once again, Naruto pulled his kitsune closer and kissed her hungrily. He greatly enjoyed the feeling of her erect nipples brushing against his chest. She, apparently, did too as her orgasm came faster than expected. Her back arched upwards and she placed her hands on his knees, never stopping moving her hips.

"Oh, Kami, NAUTOOO," She screamed her lovers name as her pussy started to milk him of his seed, which he happily provided just a second later thanks to her actions.

After caching their breaths Naruto suddenly shot upwards so that he ended up on top of her, "I still got a lot more in me so let us continue," he softly growled and nibbled her ear, sending a shiver of pleasure and anticipation down her spine. As an answer Machiko caught his lips in a searing, passionate kiss which Naruto eagerly returned. True to Naruto's earlier words, their first lovemaking session continued throughout the entire outside world's night. Since that day their training sessions was cut slightly short and always ended with a bang.

(Flashback (and lemon) end)

Having sex with Machiko in every position imaginable wasn't Naruto's only achievement in over 40 years. He completed 3 of quest's objectives and started learning fuinjutsu.

(Another flashback – two months ago.)

Naruto was in a middle of a spacious empty room with a wooden floor and a YinYang symbol on the far wall. He was sitting in a lotus position, backs of his hands resting on his knees, palms relaxed and open.

"Ok, I have a good feeling about this one. Just remember what I told you in the beginning and you'll do fine." His teacher said with a smile.

(In true 'Naruto' tradition I present to you a flashback within a flashback – two years ago.)

"For starters tell me what you know about chakra?" said Machiko beginning her lesson.

"Ok, there are three types of chakra – Yin, Yang and Nature. Yin is spirit; it embodies an idea and gives it form. Yang is body; it governs the physical world and is responsible for the purely physical aspect of things, as well as life force. Things like change in form, element or material and healing. Nature chakra is different, it's pure energy that exists everywhere: plants, rocks you name it."

"Very good, that saves me a lot of time explaining things. Do you know that humans can use nature chakra as well?" came her second question.

"Yes, they are called sages," Naruto confidently answered.

"You are very well informed, but there was one mistake in your understanding. Yin and Yang aren't types of chakra. They are two aspects of every being that, when put together, produce chakra humans use for ninjutsu." Machiko started her lesson, "To master Yin and Yang styles you must learn to use them separately."

"That doesn't sound too difficult," Naruto was a bit skeptical.

"Oh but it is. As I already said, in order to use chakra as people do now Yin and Yang got bound together. You will need to separate them."

"Will I'll be able to use other styles after I separate them?" Naruto asked, a bit concerned.

"What's the matter? Having second thoughts?" His teacher asked with a smile.

"No, just curious," Naruto tried to sound indifferent.

"You will," Machiko answered with a giggle. "It's quite easy to connect and separate them after you do it once."

"Good," Naruto was relieved.

"Now, I remember you telling me, that this house is the center of your mind," Machiko asked and receiving a nod continued, "Good, saves me some trouble. You will need to go very deep into your being, to the core of your existence. There you will find what you see as your spiritual and physical energies bound together. You must understand that those binds are your will and you can control them as you please."

(Flashback within flashback end.)

(And another flashback within the flashback starts – two weeks after Naruto's training started.)

Diving so deep into himself was a new experience for our hero. He never dove deeper than his mindscape after all, but he learned it fairly quickly – in just over a year (mindscape time). Not to say he never tried, but he stopped after learning the consequences of diving too deep. He couldn't always return without falling asleep. Instead of opening his eyes in the waking world, he would wake up in a dream, or a Nightmare rather (yes, with a capital 'N'). Just FYI Nightmares weren't the reason he never slept, it was just so much more convenient that way. He could sort out his memories since day X thanks to the GUI.

Back to the nightmares. Those weren't just your normal, realistic nightmares with something you fear in front of you. No, they were much worse. Most of the time he didn't even know what the fuck was going on. Anxiety, fear, sense of dread and danger filled him to the brim, jet he was alone. Correction – he could see only himself, but he definitely wasn't alone. He desperately wanted to run away and so he ran.

It was a never ending labyrinth. Always turning, twisting. Naruto could feel _it_ right behind him. When he pushed himself of the walls he ran into from the fear of losing speed or just because he tripped, he could feel _it_ right behind the wall. If he turned his head fast enough, he could see _it_ through the walls of ever shifting, ever forming labyrinth. _It_ was something inhuman, something that was never supposed to be born, something that would make 'Bloodborne' hunters take a step back in fear and disgust. _It_ was sentient and something living, that never should be alive.

His vision was never clear, it was always shaking. At times Naruto's vision became black and he had to run simply on instinct. Always forward, never back. Other times he saw images, images of something so alien and unnatural that his brain immediately locked those memories down. But anxiety and fear remained. His legs were burning. It felt like running through water. Then his legs became led, then cotton. The slower Naruto got, the worse his anxiety became. A head – splitting headache didn't help ether. He crawled using his arms, elbows and even chin. He would have used his teeth too if he could. Fear of death wasn't something that made Naruto move, he never feared death in the first place. No, he knew, if _that thing_ caught up, he wouldn't die and that scared him the most.

He moved slower and slower. He felt, he _knew_ that if he stopped, he would be put through something so incomprehensively vile, that torture by flaying would seem like a day at the spa.

Naruto could feel _it's_ eyes drilling holes on the back of his head. The headache grew so strong, he could have sworn his head was actually smashed into pieces. And then… then…

He felt something cool touch his forehead. There was no more headache, fear or anxiety. He realized he was awake. Naruto didn't bother opening his eyes. One gentle hand was stroking his hair, while the other held his own. His head rested on something soft and very comfortable. He brought the caramel colored hand to his face and only then slightly opened his eyes. Her hand had markings from Naruto's not to gentle grip (Naruto's mindscape was surprisingly realistic in detail as well as physical experience department). He gently kissed Machiko's hand and moved it back to his chest. She didn't object or stopped stroking his hair. Empathy is a powerful thing.

"Thank you Chiko – chan," Naruto said softly.

"Is this why you never sleep?" She asked just as quietly.

"Partly. For me sleep is mostly a waste of time. I stopped sleeping before the Nightmares began," he laughed softly. "No matter how much I ascend, it's always the same. I thought I would be able to at least understand it now…"

"Maybe we-" Machiko started but our protagonist didn't let her finish.

"We will continue. This is something I'll have to deal with eventually. Might as well do it now."

"Can't your friend help you?" she asked hopefully.

He barely shook his head (it was still resting on Machiko's lap).

"He can't help me when it comes to my own mind. Well he can, but I must do it on my own. Your help is much appreciated, though."

Only then she realized how intimate their position was. In the heat of the moment she did what she had always done for her little sisters (other Biju) when one of them had troubles falling asleep. She was the eldest after all (not really. They just acted appropriately to their chakra levels, so Machiko was like a big sister/mother to them).

Sensing his tenant's embarrassment, Naruto slowly pulled himself into sitting position. And looked at her with a small, but sincere smile.

"Really, thank you."

Without any masks, without pretence or his usual playfulness, Naruto's smile was truly something mesmerizing. His eyes, usually sparkling in amusement, as if only he heard some funny joke, now shone with deep wisdom and understanding, appropriate for the being with his level of experience. Next to Naruto even her father would look like a lost child in front of the head monk.

There was a difference beyond the level of wisdom and understanding as well. For a few seconds Machiko couldn't put her finger on it, comparing the mental image of Hagoromo to Naruto. The object of her observation tilted his head to the side, somehow making a childish gesture look normal. And then it hit her.

"You look normal," she said in realization.

Naruto actually blinked a few times, trying to process the information.

"Pardon my french, but what the fuck?" Nobody have _ever_ called him normal.

"Your face looks normal," she continued unperturbed by his words. "Father didn't live half your age and he have never achieved half your wisdom, yet he always looked so tired. Even after waking up he looked like he'll fall asleep at any moment. You… you look normal."

"Ah, I see," Naruto slowly nodded. "People who feel like they have lived enough do tend to look tired all the time. It's a part of a mortal's mindset, I believe."

"I see." She could see his point. Being almost two thousand years old herself, she could attest to that; she felt bored at times, but she never wore that tired look on her face. She now had no doubt that this man in front of her will achieve even greater heights.

"Your lap is really comfortable, by the way," Naruto said with a grin™.

And like that the magic was gone. Naruto was back to his ever smiling self and Machiko was left madly blushing. She's been doing a lot of that lately.

(And another flashback within the flashback end)

Naruto was diving deeper and deeper into himself. Soon he once again found himself before a giant YinYang symbol, nearly as tall as Naruto, bound by multiple white chains. He didn't do anything and simply waited. Then he suddenly made a sweeping motion. A trigger for his sudden movement was a slight jolt the YinYang symbol made. A few months ago he found out that when the symbol moves the chains weakened. Time after time he waiter for that jolt and swiped at the chains until one of the finally broke.

"One down, now for the hard part." He muttered to himself.

It wasn't the first time he broke the first chain, but he never before broke the second one before first one could reform.

"Damn it," he said as the first chain appeared again. "Calm down, take a deep breath, nothing can be done on a hot head."

While he was trying to calm himself down, his eyes never left the symbol. He kept on trying for hours. It was by far the longest he had been here. Then, after a more powerful jolt, It hit him. The symbol wasn't just twitching, it was trying to rotate! Moving closer Naruto instead of grabbing the chains (which really hurt by the way), he grabbed the symbol and tried to rotate it like a giant valve. At first nothing happened, but after another jolt came the first chain shattered like glass (it usually disappeared like mist), after a second, more powerful, jolt another chain broke. Excited by his success Naruto kept at it and after the symbol moved for the third time the last chain finally broke. The room suddenly exploded into black and white. After the light receded Naruto found himself into a boundless space that was separated in two. Right half was glowing golden with a white sun blazing in a distance. The left half was pitch black with a silver crescent hanging in the sky. In the middle the same round symbol was slowly rotating.

"I did it," said our tired hero with a smile and slowly drifted upwards to his mindscapes upper level. As he opened his eyes he saw that the dojo changed a little. The YinYang symbol transferred to the floor and had some additions to it. It now looked like a Hyuuga was standing in the middle of it and was performing his 64 palms jutsu. He didn't get much time to sightsee as Machiko quickly pounced at him.

"Congratulations! It took me nearly double the time to do it. I'm so proud of you!" she said hugging him.

"I had a great teacher," Naruto said with a smile. The fact that he had double her **INS** helped as well.

"How does it look now?" she asked smiling. He told her what happened.

"It's just like fathers…" she said amazed.

"From your reaction I take it yours look different," Naruto asked

"It does. When I broke my bounds, both symbols parted and dropped into a pond. They turned into fish and now they are swimming in circles. Now when I want to use normal chakra I guide the fish so they bump into each other."

"What will I need to do? Mine still look connected." He asked concern evident in his voice.

"If yours works like fathers, then you don't need to do anything. You might be able to use all seven styles at the same time. Look at your palms." She said. Naruto complied and found a black crescent on his left palm and a white circle on his right.

"You really are just like father," she said in a quiet voice. "You should be able to use Yin/Yang and elemental chakra at the same time. Try creating something," she suddenly exclaimed.

"' _Banbutsu souzou'_?" Naruto asked with a smile. After receiving her nod Naruto tried to create a chakra rod (the one pain uses).

 **Physical Skill unlocked: Yin chakra rod** (by mastering Yin style you are now able to create chakra rods of different sizes. Can disrupt chakra flows. At lvl 1 – max length – 30cm, strength – iron, 100-150 phys. dmg.)

"You used only Yin chakra for that," Machiko informed him. "Now, when creating something, try to use both Yin and Yang. Make the same rod but out of wood." And he did as she suggested. The result greatly surprised Machiko. Naruto… not so mush.

 **Current skill 'Banbutsu Souzou' can be combined with lost skill 'Trace'. Do you wish to combine them?**

' _Yes.'_

 **Skills combined.**

Naruto's left hand burned with dark blue fire, while his right one emitted a white one with occasional golden sparks. He put his palms together and when he separated them a light blue cylindrical circuit connected them. The circuit pulsed with white light and when it receded, a wooden stick lay on Naruto's lap.

 **Combination skill unlocked: Banbutsu Souzou II** (by combing Yin/Yang style with Trace you are now able to analyze composition of anything and everything and change it, as well as create anything out of nothing but chakra).

' _And this is how I'll give Machiko her body'_

{[You knew this would happen, didn't you?]'

' _Of course. It's too perfect of a combination for you to pass up.'_

[You know me too well,] you could hear a smile in his voice.

' _For how long have we known each other again?'_ Naruto said with a smile. A chuckle was his answer.}

"That was different from my ' _Banbutsu Souzou',_ " Machiko said looking at the stick.

"Think of it as an upgraded version." When Naruto received questioning gaze he continued his explanation. "In one of the worlds I previously visited I picked up a similar skill, and now when I tried to use ' _Banbutsu Souzou'_ they combined,"

"You can do that?" asked wide eyed kitsune.

"Yep. With _'Trace'_ – a skill from another world, I could analyze composition and recreate anything I saw. Now I can also create anything I imagine."

"Ah, the 'Fate/' series. So those blue glowing lines were from _'Trace'_?" she asked and received a confirming nod.

(Another flashback end)

* * *

Now we find our hero walking beside Yugao to meet the Hokage. Hiruzen came for a visit about once a month and played shogi with Naruto. But today Naruto was going to him, in order for Yugao to report her decision about his new accommodation.

"Yo, jiji." Naruto greeted his Hokage with a smile as Yugao opened the door. Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork with a smile of his own.

"Good morning Naruto–kun, Yugao. What brings you here?"

"Hokage–sama I'm here to inform you that I decided to adopt Naruto." Anbu captain reported.

"And I agreed," said Naruto before Hiruzen could ask.

"Splendid," Sarutobi clan head was genuinely happy. "Do you need anything?"

"No, everything is fine," said Yugao smiling.

"Actually I have a few questions," Naruto suddenly said.

* * *

Omake: curious kitsune.

A week after Naruto started training under Machiko. Story's protagonist was resting after another training session. It was the time when his teacher chose to satisfy her curiosity.

"I've been looking around in your GUI and I can't help but wander… You should have more perks, should you not?" she asked bringing up the status screen before them.

"True. Not all of them are displayed. Only the active ones," Naruto started his explanation. "You see… each world has a specific type of energy in it and all the perks are made to work with their specific type of energy. The status screen simply doesn't display the ones that give me no benefit. If it displayed all of them, the author would have to make a dedicated chapter just for them."

"What about the stuff like defense, damage, resistance and all that?" She took a liking to the games, especially the RPGs. Only thanks to some well placed mental insulations Naruto managed to keep his mind intact when she played 'Dark Souls'.

"For that there is an extended list. It has all the types of elemental dmg and res, my luck, dps, reputation, income… stuff like that. Most of them are at zero at the time, so… not really worth the time describing." Naruto waved his hand. "The perks that effect them are also displayed there. I have only one at the moment."

"What's that?"

"Actually it's yours," he said with a grin™. "With everyone, who lived through your 'attack' and have **INS** lower than 30 I will automatically have a negative reputation with."

"Ah, I see. And what about your skills? Do they work like your perks as well?"

"Oh, no. I can use all the skills I have learned. I might use some of them in the future, but I like to get through the world by playing by its rules, instead of breaking everything by using my OP as fuck abilities. It's always more fun to beat them at their own game," Naruto finished with a grin™.

* * *

 **Next time: Progression! Yay!**

 **Name** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Lvl** : 3 (exp – 100/1000)

 **Age** : 4 years (physical), 1045 years (mental), 2 years (spend in 'Naruto' world)

 **HP** : 1000

 **CP** : 3300

 **SP** : 880

 **LF** : 1600

 **VIT** : 100

 **STR** : 76

 **DEX** : 31

 **INT** : 330

 **WIS** : 330

 **INS** : 1002

 **SPD** : 35

 **Perks** :

 **Gamers' contract** : you remember all your incarnations, perfect memory, RPGescue GUI in all worlds, granted mental time freeze,

 **Great one** : **INS** cannot be lower than 1000, **WIS** cannot be lower than **INT** , change In form successful 100% of the time, +100% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, granted ability to consume/enslave souls of lower life forms, ability to reach perfect control of all natures, all physical drawbacks are canceled,

 **Ashura's chakra:** +10 **VIT** every lvl, +50% to team's morale, +50% to team's exp gain,

 **Uzumaki – dominant** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +5 **VIT** every lvl, +5 **STR** every lvl, +5 **INT** every lvl, ability to reach absolute mastery in fuinjustu (max lvl 5), chains, +50% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, red hair,

 **Namikaze – recessive** : +5 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl,

 **Uchiha – recessive:** +2 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl, Sharingan,

 **Preteen: LF** is stable,

 **Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +15 **VIT** every lvl, +15 **STR** every lvl, +100 **INT** every lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 10 **HP/s,** out of combat – 100 **HP/s,** total immunity to all genjutsu below A – rank, ability to sense emotion,

 **Hanyou:** got at lvl 3 **-** +5 **VIT** per lvl, +5 **STR** per lvl, +5 **DEX** per lvl, +5 **SPD** per lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 40 **HP/s** , out of combat – 400 **HP/s,** 9 tails (they represent how much of Kyuubi's chakra is under your control), sense of smell x1000, night vision, enhanced sight – up to x10, enhanced hearing – up to x10, chance of successful transformation 10% (bonuses – chance of successful transformation 100%).


	7. Chapter 6: Progression! Yay!

Chapter 6: Progression! Yay!

"Actually, I have a few questions," Naruto suddenly said.

"Go ahead," allowed Hiruzen.

"Did my parents leave a will or something concerning a house or money?" asked Naruto in a business-like tone.

"They did," came a little surprised Hiruzen's answer. "You will receive everything they owned when you turn fifteen or became a Jonin."

"And I don't imagine there is an Uzumaki compound somewhere." Naruto said not hoping for anything.

"I'm sorry Naruto–kun, we don't. Uzumaki had their own village and, as far as I know, they hardly ever left it apart from missions. Besides, as far as we know Uzumaki clan apart from you is extinct." Hiruzen said in a sad voice.

"Yeah, right. Extinct. Do you know how many times they've been 'extinct'?" Naruto asked in an amused tone. He read a lot of history books while in the orphanage. "Why do you think nobody saw or heard of them in the warring clans era? They were 'extinct' then as well. But suddenly Mito comes out, marries the shodai and turns out Uzushio is alive and well somewhere on an island. Uzumaki are simply too powerful to go extinct. Come on, think a little. It took _three_ hidden villages working together and almost a _month_ to take down a _single_ _clan._ "

' _Actually, now that I think about it, it might be four villages… I'll need to look into this…'_

"Trust me there are still Uzumaki out there. Also your office is bugged." He said walking towards the window and squashing little kikaichu sitting on its frame. "Pun intended."

' _Don't want Danzo listening in on this.'_

"How did you…" Sarutobi was amazed.

"There is more to an Uzumaki than just red hair," our hero grinned™.

"You're a sensor." Hokage said still amazed. But how such a young boy could posses knowledge on the use of chakra, not to mention sensory abilities.

' _Also, I'll have to talk to Shibi about this,'_ Hokage thought, but it quickly disappeared as it came. Hiruzen simply felt like he forgot something. Like a word dancing on the tip of his tongue; but that feeling seemed to fade as well.

Naruto's grin widened. "Right now I can sense anything living in over a 100m radius, and if I concentrate than my range goes over a kilometer."

"When did you learn how to use your abilities?" Hiruzen looked at equally amazed Yugao who just shook her head.

"You probably should clear the room before I say anything else." Naruto said and Hiruzen complied. He then looked at Yugao.

"She can stay. If we're going to live together I don't want to keep secrets from her." Naruto said and received a grateful look from the purple haired anbu. Hiruzen did a couple hand signs and a seal appeared on the window behind him. From what Machiko had already taught him, Naruto understood that it was a quite complex seal. Seeing how interested Naruto was Hiruzen asked,

"Do you understand what it does?" Hell, if he possessed sensory abilities, than why wouldn't he know fuinjutsu as well? Uzumaki did always claim that the art of sealing was in their blood.

"It completely seals the room. Not even air can escape it. It also prevents anyone from outside to see through the windows." Naruto walked closer, passing Hokage's desk took a brush and an ink pot and started infusing it with chakra. "No one inside can use their chakra but the caster… and an Uzumaki," he added with a grin™. "Seems like Mito was pretty cautious."

' _Also, someone connected to the seal and is now listening.'_

As our hero finished that thought, he erased three symbols with a chakra pulse and added four other in their place. Once he finished the seal glowed red and then blue. "I upgraded it a little; now if they somehow manage to connect to it again, they will hear only static."

"What do you mean 'connect to it _again_ '?" asked Yugao.

"Oh, nothing big. Just someone connected to the seal and was listening on your private conversations," Naruto said with a dismissive wave. And just like that thoughts about the investigation disappeared from both Yugao's and Hiruzen's minds.

"I knew Uzumaki were good with seals, but at your age-" before Hiruzen could finish Naruto cut him off.

"Actually I'm not as young as I seem." One of the things our hero hated the most is to be treated like a child. So he decided that he will let at least the two of them know. For now.

"What do you mean Naruto–kun?"

"Mindscape is such a wonderful thing, you know, one day there is just an hour here." Naruto said in a cheerful voice, pointing at his head. "Besides, having a millennia year old being to talk too is a great bonus."

"YOU TALKED TO KYUUBI?!" both Hiruzen and Yugao exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, she's a great person to talk to and a great teacher." Naruto answered with a grin™.

"She?" came their combined voices again. To which Naruto just nodded.

"Naruto–kun… how long did you spend in your mindscape?" slowly asked Yugao, remembering how much he 'slept'. Her anxiety further increased by his recent display.

"A little over forty years." Naruto informed them, grinning at their gaping faces. "She is actually a lvl 5 seal master. I'm lvl 3 at the moment, if you're wondering. I should reach lvl 5 in a month or so."

"Lvl 5? Minato was lvl 4." Hiruzen said slowly. "Wait a moment, If Kyuubi is a lvl 5 seal master, then…" Hokage trailed off.

"And that is precisely the reason why Kyuubi is always sealed in an Uzumaki," Naruto said with a grin, "Our chains can bind her chakra. Besides, she wouldn't leave even if she wanted to."

"What exactly do you mean by that, Naruto-kun?" asked Hiruzen, slightly unnerved by that 'even if she wanted to'.

"If you could see how I look in my mindscape, you'll understand," Naruto replied rocking the same grin™.

"This just…" Yugao said shaking her head, refusing to believe the thought that just popped up in her head.

' _There cannot possibly be any romance involved in this. Kyuubi is a giant fox demon for fucks sake!'_

"She has quite an attractive female form as well, complete with fox ears and tails," our favorite protagonist replied as if reading her thoughts. Which he was, in a sense. It's not that hard to combine emotion with a particular train of thought, especially if you know a person well enough.

"I take it your accelerated growth rate and sudden change in hair color is Kyuubi's doing as well, then?" asked Hokage, deciding not to dwell on it too much for the sake of his mental health.

"Yes, my growth rate is doubled. I also have a tail," Naruto said and materialized his single black red tipped tail and a pair of ears with the same color pattern.

"K-kawaii," Yugao slowly said with a weird look on her face.

That look reminded our hero suspiciously a lot about the day he met a hungry Akame (From 'Akame ga kill'), while carrying a bag full of snacks.

"It's better if you don't show them around much," Sarutobi brought Yugao out of her daze.

Naruto hid his ears and tail, almost making Yugao pout.

"If that's the case, then you could enter shinobi academy in two years," Hiruzen then suggested.

"I'd rather not, I still have stuff to do before entering the academy." Actually Naruto wanted to enter the academy knowing what will happen. And I swear I'm not just being lazy.

"As you wish."

' _That way I won't have to deal with the council,'_ Hiruzen thought in relief.

"Now for my second question," Naruto waited for Hokage's nod and continued. "Can I have one of my father's kunai?"

"Kyuubi told you even this, huh," Hiruzen sighted.

" _Let me take over for a moment,"_ asked Machiko.

' _Go ahead,'_ allowed Naruto. His slited amethyst eyes turned silver, his signature grin disappeared and a more feminine voice said, "You may think I'm a monster," she began. And both shinobi present widened their eyes, understanding what the change of voice and the words meant.

' _This is Kyuubi talking,'_ they both thought in unison.

"You may think that I'm a demon or a natural disaster," she continued.

"But even I, like any other living being, have emotions. Now listen to this, to the final words that a mother said to her son, and when I'm finished answer my question.

'Naruto, don't be a picky eater. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. Just a few. Ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everybody has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy. Oh, and this is important. It's about three prohibitions of the shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into jour savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another prohibition is women. So it's only natural to take interest in girls. But just don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary Jiraiya – sensei, you know. Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you. Thank you for letting me be your mother, and for letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our son. Thank you… Thank you!'."

Everyone was crying, even Machiko had tears in his eyes.

"How could I keep quiet? How could I _not_ tell him this?" Machiko asked quietly and surrendered control to Naruto.

"Damn, no matter how much I hear this…" he said quietly, back to his normal voice, wiping his tears off.

"That was beautiful," said Yugao wiping her tears and not caring that Naruto turned out to be yondaime's son.

" _You'll make a good actress,"_ Naruto said to his tenant, without a hint of a joke.

" _Thanks, my tears are real, though,"_ she answered, a small smile could be heard in her voice.

" _I know, mine are too."_

" _If you were a normal kid, I probably would have told you this as well…"_

Hiruzen just opened a secret compartment in his desk and took out a three pronged kunai and handed it to Naruto.

"Do you think you can…" Hiruzen trailed off.

"His son and a seal master… Who else if not me?" Naruto said with a smile (yes, not a grin™).

"So you really are yondaime–sama's son…" Yugao said quietly.

"He is. Uzumaki Naruto – son of Uzumaki Kushina, second Kyuubi's jinchuuriki and former anbu captain and Namikadze Minato, yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. You understand why I didn't tell anybody anything?" he asked Naruto.

"Assassins," our hero said and Hiruzen nodded. "Better civilians on streets and orphanages than anbu from Iwa." Seeing his Hokage cringe a little, he added, "Don't worry it doesn't bother me. If your anbu can't take care of it I will," Naruto said and a chain snaked out from his back. "I am already stronger than any civilian, only shinobi will give me trouble. Which brings me to my next question. Is there any place where I can train using Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Only place that comes to mind is training area 44," Hokage said slowly.

"Huh, do you know is there's any giant wooden rooms somewhere in the mountains or deep underground?" jinchuuriki asked.

"Hmm, there _is_ a room fitting your description in the Hokage Mountain. We use it as a civilian shelter during emergencies," Hokage said after giving it some thought.

"Can I take a look at it?" asked interested Naruto.

"If you are finished with your questions…"

Naruto nodded and they went to the shelters.

As they were going through the village Naruto only now noticed that it was different from canon. Before he was too busy thinking what to tell the hokage. The layout of the village was relatively the same, but it was much… greener. There were a ton of trees and they were huge. Smallest ones were taller than most buildings and wider than a grown man. Biggest trees dwarfed even the Hokage tower. Not quite as big as the Hokage monument, though. There were many bridges running from one tree trunk to another.

"I thought Konoha was supposed to be a hidden village. It doesn't look very hidden to me." Said Naruto looking around. "Especially the Hokage Monument."

"This forest was created by the Senju Hashirama, shodai Hokage. Without a proper guide it is near impossible to find this village. Besides thanks to his wife, Uzumaki Mito, this forest is covered in illusion and barrier seals. No one can enter our forest undetected. And even if the village is somehow found, we have a wood style wall with anti – chakra seals surrounding it, so it can't be scaled or destroyed with ninjutsu." Hiruzen informed our hero.

"What's with the bridges on trees?" Naruto asked.

"Those trees were created by the Shodai as well. He made the biggest ones hollow on the inside, so people could live in them. Most buildings on the ground are just shops and places to eat, almost no one lives on the ground level."

"That certainly is convenient…" Naruto muttered.

As the elderly Hokage finished talking, they came before a thick wooden door on the cliffside. After a few minutes of walking through wooden corridors they came to an enormous room. It was almost the size of the mountain and inside was completely covered by wood.

"I thought so." Naruto said with a smile.

"Do you feel something Naruto–kun," Hiruzen asked.

"The wood has chakra in it. The same as the trees outside, but stronger. And that's not it," said Naruto and touched the wall. Suddenly a sealing matrix appeared. Seals covered the walls, floor and the ceiling.

"This seals prevent any chakra from leaking out of the room. It can also be set to start suppressing chakra when it's output reaches a certain amount. I think this place was originally created for training jinchuuriki." Naruto said slowly. "Can I have it?"

"I will allow you to train here but only under supervision," said Hiruzen.

"You have a wood style user?" Said Naruto in expertly faking disbelieve. And to Hiruzen's surprised face answered, "Wood style user will be the only one that will do you any good in this kind of situation."

"We do and he will supervise your training. His name is Tenzo and he can start supervising your training at any time." Hiruzen said after reminding himself, that this child in front of him isn't a child at all. In fact he started to suspect that Naruto threw some of his shogi matches.

"Don't you need to bring this matter up with the council first?" asked Naruto slightly confused.

"I doubt they will object to it. Besides _I_ am the Hokage, not the council." Hiruzen proclaimed and Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, jiji."

* * *

After they parted ways at the Hokage tower Naruto and Yugao went to her house. They came to a tree, it was right outside the hokage district. Unfortunately our purple haired anbu lived near the top, so she had to carry Naruto on her back. The inside looked like a bamboo shoot, with a human sized hole running through all of them on the side. Each floor had a full wooden circle inside with multiple doors in them.

"Ok, first thing you're teaching me is the tree climbing," Naruto said with a slightly annoyed look. Yugao just chuckled.

"I can't imagine civilians living in such… environment," Naruto said, for once without his grin™.

"They don't. Almost all the trees near the Hokage district are populated by shinobi. The trees further down actually have stairs in them," Yugao said, with her finger pointing upwards.

Our favorite female anbu lived in a small but cozy one room apartment with a small kitchen.

"I don't need to sleep, so don't worry about the bed. I just need a corner for meditating. I can cook as well. When you can train me?" asked Naruto as soon as they came into the room.

"My mission right now is to take care of you, so I will set a full training schedule. What do you want training in?" She asked with a smile.

"Everything you know - taijutsu, bukijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, iryojutsu, if you know any, stealth but above all teach me how to make shadow clones."

"I'm ok with everything else, but shadow clones… it's a kinjutsu for a reason," Yugao wasn't sure.

"Relax nee–chan, I know the risks. Besides I already have nearly as much chakra as you do," Naruto calmed her down.

"Ok but you will use shadow clones only under my supervision. Deal?"

"Deal," they came to an agreement and shook hands.

 **New quest: Training with Yugao.**

 **Main objectives:**

 **-Learn anbu style taijutsu.**

 **-Learn leaf style kenjutsu.**

 **-Learn shurikenjutsu.**

 **-Learn ninjutsu. At least one per element.**

 **-Learn at least one genjutsu.**

 **-Learn Mystical Palm jutsu.**

 **Bonus objectives:**

 **-Learn three ninjutsu per element (Fire 0/3, Wind 0/3, Lightning 0/3, Earth 0/3, Water 0/3).**

 **-Learn three genjutsu (0/3).**

 **-Awaken Sharingan.**

 **-Create a jutsu of your own.**

 **-Beat Yugao in kenjutsu.**

 **Rewards:**

 **-300 exp per main objective.**

 **-500 exp per bonus objective.**

 **New teacher received:** While training with Yugao your physical stat training speed will be increased by 60%, you will learn tai- and kenjutsu 50% faster. You can train your physical stats up to +10 p.p.l. You will receive additional 5 points of **SPD** per lvl. Upon completing your kenjutsu training you will receive an anbu ninjato.

{ _'How does having two teachers at the same time work?'_ asked Naruto, after not seeing a pop up telling him to abandon his first teacher.

[Quite simple, really. You will receive bonuses from your teachers only when you are training with them.]

' _Ah, I see. That certainly simplifies things.'_ }

"Ok, it's already late so let's make dinner and go to sleep. Well start our training tomorrow."

After dinner, when Yugao went to bed Naruto sat in the kitchen meditating and training his fuinjutsu with Machiko.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Yugao started her training. First came shadow clones, after tree walking of course. He got it after ten minutes. Did anyone say 'perfect chakra controll'?

 **Ninjutsu learned: Shadow Clones** (You are now able to create physical clones of yourself, which will have 10 **HP.** Clones will have the amount of chakra you put into them upon creation. Clones will automatically dispel after using up all available chakra, losing all **HP** or casters chakra being lower than 10 **CP** or **HP** reaching 0 **.** Upon dispelling clones will transfer all gained experience and mental fatigue. Minimal amount of chakra per clone – 100 **CP** to create + 10 **CP** every minute.)

After seeing that bonus quest objective about creating his own jutsu and learning that to make shadow clones he didn't even need to make that plus shaped hand sign if you had enough concentration, he got an idea.

' _Well, even if it doesn't work I'll learn a pretty useful jutsu.'_

"Nee–chan, could you teach me weapon shadow clone jutsu as well? I have an idea and I want to test it out," asked our hero right after getting the idea.

"You just started learning and you already want to experiment. You are exactly like your mother." She said with a smile. She didn't really want to teach him another kinjutsu, but remembering who his parents were and the fact that he is essentially a forty something year old, decided to teach him _'weapon shadow clones'_.

 **Ninjutsu learned: Weapon Shadow Clones** (You are now able to create physical clones of your weapons. At lvl 1 – weapons will dispel after 1 min, 10 **CP** per weapon clone).

' _Seems like I'll have to max it out before testing my theory. Well, I can test out a part of it.'_

And so he made a 17cm (about 7') thin chakra rod (but thicker than a senbon) with a thicker backside. All in all, the whole thing looked like a giant nail. He took it like a dart and threw it. He made hand signs for _'weapon shadow clones'_ and the throwing pick multiplied by ten.

' _At least it's possible to make clones of my Yin chakra rods.'_

Now we find our hero at the training ground 25. One of the training grounds reserved for anbu. It had a ravine running through the middle of it, which started with a waterfall, the rest was covered by forest. In a small clearing near the ravine Naruto and four of his clones were going through special anbu taijutsu kata. Anbu were often sent on retrieval missions so they were taught all about pressure points and how to use them to subdue and knock out their opponents.

 **Anbu taijutsu** (counter/offensive style. Main focus – throws, joint locks, knockouts. Consumes 100 **SP/min.** )

Naruto already knew about pressure points, so even while the style was different from what he was used to he still learned it pretty quickly. Having an untrained body and shadow clones helped too. He dispelled them and created new ones every hour and a half. After five hours they had a thirty minute break during which Naruto regained all his stamina. Then hour and a half of shurikenjutsu practice. And finally four hours of kenjutsu.

At first Yugao was a bit concerned about the intensity of the training.

"No offence, nee-chan, but I know my limits better than anyone. If I'm not wishing for sweet relieve of death by the end of my training, then it means we're doing something wrong," said Naruto wearing a serious expression for once.

"*sigh* fine, I'll trust you on this, just stop making that expression, it just doesn't go with that cute face of yours," unlike Naruto she was smiling.

Now was Naruto's turn to sigh, "And that is why I want to get rid of that baby fat as soon as possible," he said, rubbing his cheek.

And so their training continued on the same schedule.

Yugao raised her eyebrow, however, when Naruto started stripping for their kenjutsu practice.

"Why are you taking of your clothes?"

"I don't feel like wasting money on new clothes once this ones get cut up," Naruto simply said, still stripping.

"What makes you think we'll start sparring right away? And with actual swords to boot?" she asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, I already know some kenjutsu and I completely refuse to train with _sticks_ ," Naruto said 'sticks' in such a way, you would think he was talking about a sewer… full of snakes… riding giant spiders.

"Besides, I learn better by real action, rather than an imitation. It goes pretty well with taijutsu, but kenjutsu… yeah, doesn't really work for me."

"*sigh* Didn't Kyuubi teach you any sense of shame," Yugao said taking out her ninjato. Again she had no idea why she went with Naruto's wishes so easily, but she never dwelled on it too much.

"No, that got knocked out of me pretty quickly," Naruto said feeling a flashback of 'NouCome' rapidly approaching.

' _Why do I suddenly see a flashback of you sniffing a porn mag?'_ asked Machiko.

' _Just watch 'NouCome'. It should be in the TV. I don't want to remember_ that _world_ _again.'_ Naruto replied with a small shudder.

And so on one side of the clearing stood Yugao, clad in her standard anbu uniform. On the other side stood Naruto, clad in his birthday suit. Purple haired anbu wasn't really disturbed by this, anbu were taught to fight any kind of opponent, regardless of their age, gender or state of dress, after all.

* * *

Yugao said that they will start learning ninjutsu and genjutsu on the second day. Third day will be physical practice again. At night Naruto spent around three – four hours in the big wooden room with Tenzo.

"I hope I'm not being an inconvenience," Naruto said to Tenzo.

"Not at all. I'm used to night missions." Came Tenzo's emotionless voice.

"But every night? You'll have to change your schedule."

"I'm fine with that. I'm more concerned about your schedule. You train all day long and at night come here. When do you sleep?" Tenzo was slightly interested.

"I don't. I have no need for sleep. I don't even have a bed." Naruto informed Tenzo in an amused tone. Tenzo just raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask further.

 **Skill unlocked: Kyuubi Cloak 0 Tails** (Upon activation chakra is fully replenished. +50% to all stats and ninjutsu dmg. -10% to **WIS,** -10 **HP/sec.** (bonuses – no debuff to **WIS,** no **HO** loss)).

 **Skill unlocked: Kyuubi cloak 1 Tail** (Upon activation chakra is fully replenished. +100% to all stats and ninjutsu dmg. -20% to **WIS** , -20 **HP/sec**.(bonuses – no debuff to **WIS,** no **HP** loss)).

The first thing Naruto learned on the second day, after mastering water walking and kunai balancing in just an hour, was _'Henge'_.

 **Ninjutsu learned: Henge** (You are now able to change your appearance. 10 **CP** per hour. At lvl 1 – chance of detection 50% at 20 **INS** (for every additional 2 points of **INS** opponent has +1% to detection chance)).

Since that day a henged clone of Naruto every day went to the library and red there everything he could find on iryojutsu.

* * *

After a month's time, just as he predicted, Naruto became a lvl 5 fuinjutsu master. So far every lvl of fuinjutsu mastery came with an expected bonus. At second lvl he got an ability to write seals with his blood instead of ink. At the 3rd – an ability to burn seals into chakra paper with only his chakra. At 4th – he could burn seals into any surface and even materialize them into thin air. He had no idea what he will get at lvl 5 and Machiko refused to 'ruin the surprise'. And boy, what a surprise it was.

 **Fuinjutsu mastery lvl 5(max):** (You are now able to bring up a holographic seal archive where every seal you ever came across is stored. Also you can bring up a holographic composition of any preexisting seal and alter it at will) **.**

' _Damn, this is amazing!'_ Naruto thought, playing around with the holograms. _'The best thing is that I can control it with only my thoughts.'_

' _Now you see why I didn't want to ruin the surprise? It even looks just like your usual GUI,'_ came Machiko's happy voi… thoughts.

' _Thanks, you're awesome.'_

' _I know. You can thank me later,'_ kitsune purred promisingly.

' _I can always play around with it later,'_ thought Naruto to himself and dove into his mindscape.

 **Quest completed: training with Machiko.**

 **Bonus objective completed.**

 **Rewards: 2500 exp.**

Now his stats looked like this:

 **Name** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Lvl** : 5 (exp – 600/1500)

 **Age** : 5 years (physical), 1049 years (mental), 2 years (spend in 'Naruto' world)

 **HP** : 1750

 **CP** : 5550

 **SP** : 1575

 **LF** : 2000

 **VIT** : 175

 **STR** : 140

 **DEX** : 65

 **INT** : 555

 **WIS** : 555

 **INS** : 1002

 **SPD** : 79

 **Perks** :

 **Gamers' contract** : you remember all your incarnations, perfect memory, RPGescue GUI in all worlds, granted mental time freeze,

 **Great one** : **INS** cannot be lower than 1000, **WIS** cannot be lower than **INT** , change In form successful 100% of the time, +100% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, granted ability to consume/enslave souls of lower life forms, ability to reach perfect control of all natures, all physical drawbacks are canceled,

 **Ashura's chakra:** +10 **VIT** every lvl, +50% to team's morale, +50% to team's exp gain,

 **Uzumaki – dominant** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +5 **VIT** every lvl, +5 **STR** every lvl, +5 **INT** every lvl, ability to reach absolute mastery in fuinjustu (max lvl 5), chains, +50% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, red hair,

 **Namikaze – recessive** : +5 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl,

 **Uchiha – recessive:** +2 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl, Sharingan,

 **Preteen: LF** is stable,

 **Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +15 **VIT** every lvl, +15 **STR** every lvl, +100 **INT** every lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 10 **HP/s,** out of combat – 100 **HP/s,** total immunity to all genjutsu below A – rank, ability to sense emotion,

 **Hanyou:** got at lvl 3 **-** +5 **VIT** per lvl, +5 **STR** per lvl, +5 **DEX** per lvl, +5 **SPD** per lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 40 **HP/s** , out of combat – 400 **HP/s,** 9 tails (they represent how much of Kyuubi's chakra is under your control), sense of smell x1000, night vision, enhanced sight – up to x10, enhanced hearing – up to x10, chance of successful transformation 10% (bonuses – chance of successful transformation 100%).

* * *

After a month.

That day started like all others. Yugao woke up, took a shower, dressed in her purple tank top and black shorts and headed to the kitchen, expecting to see Naruto there. He usually cooked their breakfast. Instead she found a ' _Hiraishin_ ' kunai. But it had a different marking. While classic kunai had a line of symbols burned into the handle, this one had two silver lines circling it (like a doctor's symbol with snakes circling the staff). Suddenly a black thunderbolt struck out of a kunai and formed into Naruto. Yugao was wide eyed, jaw dropped through the floor and was lying around somewhere in the basement (if those trees had a basement, that is), while Naruto was standing in the middle of the kitchen spinning a three pronged kunai on his finger.

"Got it." He said with a grin™.

(Flashback – two hours ago.)

After finally mastering fuinjutsu Naruto decided it's time to check out Minato's _'Hiraishin'_ kunai. Good thing it was about five o'clock, he still got two hours until Yugao wakes up.

' _Do you know what those are?'_ Naruto asked Machiko after bringing up the seal's composition. _'I've never seen seals like that before.'_

' _Yes, it's a beacon for summoning, but I've never seen one like this before.'_ Came Machikos confused thoughts.

' _Summoning? I know Minato was a toad sage and summoner…'_

' _I can definitely tell you – that does not belong to toads or any other summoning animal clan I know. In fact the only thing in common they have is the space/time transporting aspect, triggered by blood. Also it's incomplete.'_ Machiko informed our hero.

' _What do you mean?'_ Naruto was confused by how it could be incomplete. _'Did we get a defective kunai?'_

' _No, it's not like that. The formula itself is complete, but in order for it to work like'_ Hiraisin _' did it needs something else. Minato must have had another seal placed on himself.'_

' _*Sigh* Can we even do anything with this,'_ he tossed kunai into the air and caught it again, _'Or do we need to go grave robbing?'_

' _Mmm, since you're his biological son you could use your blood to summon something this contract is bound to…Or summon yourself to…somewhere else?'_ Machiko didn't sound too sure.

' _How could he even have two summoning contracts?'_ Naruto finally asked the question that was bugging him.

' _That's the weirdest part. This is a contract someone made with him. Like the seal itself had a summoning contract with Minato, but I'm telling you it's incomplete.'_

' _This is just getting more and more confusing by the second.'_ Naruto thought with a sigh. _'Ah, fuck it.'_ He thought and drew blood from his thumb with his fang. He then swiped it over the seal and made necessary hand signs. He expected a lot of things – nothing happening, a puff of smoke, a dead body of yondaime Hokage appearing and much more, but he didn't expect appearing in a yellow flash inside an old giant shrine building.

" **Welcome, son of Minato."** Came a booming voice out of nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

' _Machiko, disconnect, NOW,'_ Naruto said to his tenant, urgency evident in his voice. Kitsune complied immediately. Naruto very rarely called her by her full name and never in such a tone.

"Hello, my name is Naruto," no self-respecting thousand year old being would lose his composure this easily.

" **You are faring better than your father did,"** the voice was amused. Naruto smirked.

"Come on, you must have realized who I am by this point," our hero said spreading his arms (basically a 'Well, what is it' gesture from 'Dark Souls'). "There is no reason to hide yourself from me."

" **My, my, to meet another Great One…"** his voice changed completely, as well as the language he was speaking. Naruto, however, could understand it on a subconscious level. His full figure slowly came into view as the room became less dark. Describing an appearance of a Great One would be the same as asking a blind and deaf man to describe what the color of birds singing tastes like. 3 dimensions can't even accurately display an appearance of an Eldritch being, for Kami's sake. The closest thing to human understanding would be an Asian style black dragon with a golden mane and eyes.

" **To humans we are known as 'Thunder Gods'. And you are in our shrine. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Do you wish for one of us to make a contract with you?"**

"Calling yourself a God? Aren't someone ambitious?" Naruto said with a small chuckle, making the Thunder God chuckle as well.

" **Truth be told, a new God of Thunder isn't chosen yet, other Gods share his duties, and all other 'Gods' of thunder can't even hold a candle to me. *cough* Thor *cough*."**

"Anyway… If one of you make a contract with me I will be able to use ' _Hiraishin'_?" Naruto half asked, half stated.

" **Yes,"** said the dragon with a small laugh.

"I agree." Just as he finished a snaking bolt of black lightning appeared right before our hero. To a normal person it appeared as if it was constantly moving, but at different speeds. At the slowest he was barely moving, but at the fastest it moved faster than the eye could follow. However, Naruto could tell – the lightning bolt wasn't moving, rather it was manipulating space and time around itself.

" **This is the missing part of the Hiraishin seal, extend your dominant arm."** He said, and Naruto complied. Naruto was ambidextrous, so he chose his right hand and as soon as he extended it , the bolt of lightning lunged at it. It coiled around Narutos arm and a blinding pain came. Once Naruto's vision cleared he found himself on his arms and knees, panting heavily.

 **Space/Time Skill unlocked: Hiraishin** (You can now teleport to any placed beacon. 1 **CP** to place beacon. At lvl 1 - 50 **CP** per kmper personto teleport to placed beacon).

" **Minato passed out,"** came Thunder God's amused voice.

"Well, I'm not him, you can hardly even count this body human," Naruto said looking at his arm. It now had a black lightning bolt circling it from wrist to elbow.

" **That is why I gave you nearly** _ **all**_ **my power** _ **.**_ **Unlike Minato** _ **you**_ **can handle it."**

"Why would you do that?" Asked slightly confused Naruto, causing the other Great One to chuckle.

" **It's not like I'm powerless now. Besides, you can put my power to better use, once you fully master it, that is. Tobirama only mastered two levels and Minato barely managed to get to the third. To you all five are open."**

"Nice." Naruto grinned™ despite his pain. "Now, how do I get back?"

" **You used Minato's kunai to teleport here, correct?"**

"Yes."

" **Focus your chakra on your arm; you should feel the beacon you used to teleport here."**

Naruto did as the Dragon said and found himself floating in space. There was only a single star. He floated closer to it and it turned into an image of Yugao's kitchen. She just stepped out of her room and was looking around for him.

' _Let's surprise her, shall we,'_ Naruto thought with a smirk, and floated into an image.

' _ **This should prove to be most entertaining,'**_ thought the Great One, looking through a space window he made to follow Naruto.

(Flashback end)

"You can use ' _Hiraishin_ '?" Yugao said after fishing out her jaw out of some lava filled cave.

"Yep, just learned it." Said Naruto and rubbed his right arm.

"What's that?"

"This," he showed her the marking on a kunai, "is only a beacon. _This,"_ he pointed to his tattoo, "is the Hiraishin itself."

"Before you ask, no. Very few can use ' _Hiraishin'._ As far as I know no one in the world is able to learn it right now. Beside me, of course. Oh, and sorry, no breakfast today. We can go grab some ramen at Ichiraku's after we tell jiji about this." He grinned™.

"Ramen for breakfast? That is so like you." She said with a smile.

* * *

' _What was that about?'_ asked Machiko as soon as Naruto reengaged their connection.

He and Yugao were walking towards the Hokage tower right now.

' _We came in contact with another Great One. Didn't know how it would have affected you. Didn't want to take any chances,'_ Naruto said, serious for once.

' _I 'come in contact' with you all the time, so…'_ Machiko trailed off.

' _Do you really think I show to you my real appearance? The fact that I can hide it from you already tells that it is a bad idea to show everything.'_

' _I'll trust you on this. But shouldn't that Great One be also hiding his true appearance? How would he have made those contracts with Tobirama and Minato?'_

' _Like I said, I didn't want to take any chances. And how did you know that he made contracts with the Hokage?'_ Naruto already had an idea of how she knew, but decided to ask anyway.

' _If that new seal on your arm is anything to go by, then this is the missing part of the summoning contract. Not so hard to guess, really.'_ Naruto could almost see Machiko dismissively waving her hand.

' _Hm, nice deduction,'_ Naruto smiled.

' _Sherlock got nothing on this!'_ both of them shared a mental laugh as they came to the Hokage's door.

"Yo, jiji," Naruto said grinning broadly.

"What are the important news, Naruto–kun?" asked Hiruzen already informed by his secretary.

"You probably should clear the room first," our hero suggested. When the seal flared into life and anbu signatures disappeared Naruto threw a three pronged kunai in a lazy arc. Before it could hit the table it was caught by Naruto's hand that suddenly emerged from the flash of black lightning.

"I learned it," he said and handed the kunai to his Hokage. "If you ever need me, just channel some chakra into it and I'll be here in a flash. Literally."

"Congratulations Naruto–kun," Hiruzen's eyes widened slightly at the display, he took the kunai and looked at the new seal. "Should I make an order for some special kunai for you?"

"No," Naruto made a throwing pick that had the same marking as the kunai snaking from top to bottom, and started spinning it between his fingers, "I'll always have as much as I'll need."

"What are they? It's not metal," asked Hiruzen.

"It's chakra. Just pure, solid Yin chakra," Naruto said and, before they could ask, added, "Do you really think I spent all those forty plus years in my mindscape simply listening to Kyuubis stories. Thanks to her teachings I've mastered Yin and Yang styles."

"Yin and Yang styles? I know there is Yin and Yang chakra, but styles…" Yugao trailed off.

"A few people with a Kekkei Genkai can use pure Yin and Yang chakra, but they usually combine it with another chakra nature. Actually I've never seen anyone use pure Yin or Yang chakra before," said Hiruzen, examining the pick Naruto gave him and Yugao.

"'Pure', right," Naruto snorted.

"All genjutsu, Yamanaka and Nara clan jutsu are based on Yin chakra. Akimichi clan jutsu are based on Yang chakra. Others use it to empower their elemental jutsu and give them new properties. However, neither of them have ever mastered the styles. They take chakra and separate it, forgetting that chakra originally came from unity of Yin and Yang." Naruto informed them, making a Sean Connery impression.

"If we could-" Yugao started in sudden realization, but Naruto cut her off.

"It took me forty years to master Yin and Yang styles and that was with a teacher, who used them for centuries." Naruto said in his normal voice.

' _Not to mention that humans can't even go that deep into their minds. They simply lack_ _ **INS**_ _.'_

"How strong are they?" asked Hiruzen holding the throwing pick. It was light, but felt denser than steel.

"Stronger than diamond but less brittle. Like my chains." Naruto happily provided the answer. He maxed out both skills just a few days back.

 **Physical/Fuin Skill max: Chakra Chains** (lvl 5 (max) – 1 link per 1 **CP** , points – cone, sphere, star, blade, elemental, strength – adamantine, 1000 – 1200 phys./elemental dmg.)

 **Physical Skill max: Yin chakra rod** (lvl 5 (max) – max length – 2m, strength – adamantine, 500-550 phys. dmg.)

"How goes your training with Kyuubi's chakra going?" asked Hiruzen after handing Naruto his throwing pick back.

"I got up to two tails,

 **Skill Unlocked: Kyuubi Cloak 2 Tails** (Upon activation chakra is fully replenished. +150% to all stats and ninjutsu dmg. -30% to **WIS,** -30 **HP/sec.** (bonuses – no debuff to **WIS** , no **HP** loss).

but it takes some time to activate it. The seal holds back a lot of chakra. To loosen it I'll need the key. I could just break the seal, but the influx of chakra will completely burn out my chakra network killing me. I could also make the key myself in eight to nine weeks but I'm not sure how effective it will be. Do you happen to have it by any chance?" Naruto hopefully asked.

In truth, Naruto's key would release Machiko without any complication, but Naruto wanted more than that. He wanted to release only her soul and keep the majority of her chakra for himself. That could be done only with an original key.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't even know the key existed," Hokage apologized.

"Jiraiya it is then. Is he coming back anytime soon?" came another hopeful question from Naruto.

"He has a free schedule. He will come back when he decides to unless I call him back. Why do you think Jiraiya has the key?" Hiruzen was interested.

"He might not, but toads definitely do. The key to this seal is pretty fucking big and important. If you didn't notice it, then Minato gave it to toads," concluded Naruto. "Oh, and no need call for him, I have other things to occupy me."

Besides, Machiko wanted to wait until his body aged some more. For reasons.

"When Jiraiya shows up I'll inform you," said Hiruzen. "Do you need anything else?"

"Only one, can you give me a pass to the shinobi library vault with the jutsu scrolls?" Naruto requested.

"You can just ask Yugao and she will take you there. She _is_ an anbu after all," came Hiruzen's answer.

"She won't get in trouble for it, will she?" our hero asked with concern.

"If anyone questions her actions, I will take care of everything." Hiruzen eased his concerns.

"Thank you for your concern Naruto," Yugao thanked him.

* * *

After breakfast Naruto and Yugao went to the shinobi library. Naruto was of course henged. The vault was guarded by anbu. Yugao nodded at them as they let her and Naruto in. Inside Naruto released his henge and looked around. The room wasn't very big, but full of shelves and bookcases filled with scrolls. Each row of shelves had an element on it and housed over a hundred scrolls.

"All those are ninjutsu scrolls, further back are tai- and kenjutsu styles, and some genjutsu," Yugao said as soon as the door closed.

' _Don't bother with the last three, I know someone who can teach you better,'_ Machiko said suddenly.

' _Really?'_ Naruto was surprised by her sudden wo… thoughts.

' _Just trust me, you'll like it.'_

' _Sure.'_ He chuckled.

"I'm here just for ninjutsu. Is there any clan jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"No, all clan jutsu are stored with clan heads. Tell me if you need to take anything, I'll take it to make a copy."

"No need, I have perfect memory," Naruto said and proceeded to read every scroll that caught his eye. The best thing is that when he read a scroll, Naruto immediately learned the ninjutsu. There was a catch, though. He had to master the elemental training before he could cast any elemental jutsu.

They spent half a day in the vault. On their way back Naruto noticed a stand with party utensils. Naruto decided to by a few balloons and rubber balls.

"For training," Naruto informed Yugao, to which she raised an eyebrow."You'll see," he just said mysteriously, with an ever present grin™.

* * *

Omake: About Naruto (part 1)

The day after the first training session with Yugao. Naruto's body was in a bath, while his mind was with Machiko.

"Why do you train so hard? You can take it slower, can't you go a little easier on yourself?" Machiko asked stroking Naruto's hair, while his head lay on her lap.

"Like I said, in my book it's not worth it if you're not feeling like you rather die than train the next day," he said smiling, with his eyes closed. Taking a more serious tone, he continued.

"While it may seem like I'm lazy and relaxed all the time, which I actually am," he said with another smile, which quickly died down,"I still take all of this very seriously. I've worked really hard for this, and while the chance of me fucking up is practically none existent, I'm not letting it raise any higher than it already is. Preferably I want to get rid of it altogether," he said extending his hand upwards and closed it into a fist, as if crushing something.

"As dumb as it may seem, every world gave me something really important, one of them being the value of time and planning."

"Even 'NouCome'?" she asked stiffening a giggle, having watched it after Naruto's earlier mentioning.

"Hm, believe it or not, yes," Naruto said, smiling again.

"it was surprisingly productive, actually," Naruto said raising his finger.

"How so?" that spiked kitsune's curiosity.

"Well… as you could have guessed, it got rid of any and all sense of shame and shyness. I also learned the value of strategizing and quickly coming up with possible outcomes of my choices."

"Huh, that is surprisingly valuable. Who would have thunk…"

"Ouu, you can't use 'thunk' in formal writing or speech," Naruto said with a small pout.

"Oh, yes. Because this fanfic is _so_ formal," Machikos words were practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Touché."

* * *

 **P.S** If you people haven't watched 'NouCome', you are missing on a lot of fun :D

 **P.P.S** Internet cookie to anybody, who got where the reference to Sean Connery-sensei comes from.

 **Next time: Even more training!**


	8. Chapter 7: Even more training

Chapter 7: Even more training.

 **A/N:** Just in case anyone's wondering, the referance from the last chapter (about Sean Connery-sensei) was from a YouTube channel 'Lost Pause'. Funny guy, plays a lot of JRPGs and visual novels. Chack him out.

Enjoy the chapter:3

* * *

Later that day. Naruto and Yugao were on their usual training ground.

"So, what kind of training do you need water balloons for?" asked slightly amused but interested Yugao.

"I need to blow it up," Yugao raised an eyebrow. "The trick is that I need to use my chakra to rotate the water inside in a way that will rip this balloon apart."

"That's pretty interesting chakra control exercise. But why do you need it? As far as I can tell, your chakra control is perfect. I mean you mastered kunai and senbon balancing in just two hours and don't get me started on tree and water walking," asked confused Yugao.

"Hmm, I guess you can call it a chakra control exercise, but this is training for a certain A -rank jutsu," Naruto informed his teacher.

At first Yugao didn't know what her student was talking about, but then it hit her. A balloon with rotating water in it, the way Naruto said 'a certain A rank jutsu' and the fact that he just learned ' _Hiraishin_ '.

"You are trying to learn ' _Rasengan_ '," came Yugao's amazed voice.

"I am," Naruto said, adding a fourth rotation to the water.

Suddenly a splash of water dropped to the ground.

"You did it," Yugao's jaw dropped. "You did it on the first try."

"No I didn't."

That was anticlimactic.

[Tell me about it.]

"I made one water stream too sharp and it cut through the balloon," he picked up another balloon and filled it with water from his lungs (he didn't master change in water nature, but he already could turn his chakra into water).

"Could I try it as well?"

"Sure," Naruto tossed her a water balloon. "Rotate it at different angles and in different directions," a student gave his teacher an advice.

Three balloons later Naruto mastered the first step with his right hand. It took him two more to master it with the left hand. And by master I mean blow it up in less than a second. Then he took a rubber ball.

"What are you doing now?" asked a teacher turned student.

"First step was rotation, second step is power. We need to blow this ball up just like I just did with the water balloon."

This step wasn't as hard as the first one. After learning how to rotate chakra in many different directions, it was easy to add some more power to it. Off course with added power it was harder to control all the rotations, but it wasn't a problem for someone with perfect chakra control. He got this step down in two tries; Yugao was still on the first step.

"What's the third step?" Yugao asked, seeing him taking out a water balloon again.

"Third step – containment. I need to contain all the rotation and power inside this balloon without ripping it apart. The key is to make a thin film of chakra so _it_ holds back the swirling mass of chakra instead of the thin rubber of the balloon." Naruto took the balloon in his hand and it immediately blew to pieces. He didn't even finish forming the rotation.

"Well, this will be harder than I thought," Naruto said with a sigh.

It took him almost an hour to learn how to contain all the power of the ' _Rasengan_ ' inside the small balloon. By the end of the day Naruto could form the jutsu in either hand in a friction of a second; it didn't matter whether he was standing, running, water walking or tree climbing. Yugao was still on the first step, though.

* * *

On the next day Yugao continued her ' _Rasengan_ ' training while Naruto concentrated on the final step of his water chakra nature training. It involved drawing all nearby water in. Shinobi with an exceptional water affinity could draw moisture from the air, which Naruto was trying to do right now. As proof he had thin mist surrounding him. When a message that he mastered his water affinity finally came, he noticed something else. Yugao's chakra signature was much sharper. He could see her as if she was right in front of him.

 **Skill Augmentation unlocked: Water Sense** (Thanks to your perfect water affinity, you are now able to increase the range and strength of your sensory abilities. +50m for every % of humidity (Bonus - +125 m for every % of humidity)).

' _Hmm, my sensory skills just keep getting better and better,'_ Naruto thought with a smile.

"How's your training going," asked Yugao flexing her hand.

"Funny you should ask, I just mastered it," as proof Naruto gathered a water ball in front of him. "I also discovered something. Because of the moisture in the air my sensory abilities are greatly increased."

"How greatly?" Yugao asked intrigued.

"A bit over ten km," Naruto informed her with a grin™, already expecting Yugao's reaction.

"TEN? Senju Tobirama was the strongest sensor in the history of Konoha and his range was only half of that. Only one that came close was Kushina–sensei," said amazed Yugao.

"Well, my water affinity is at least as strong as Tobirama's, maybe stronger and all Uzumaki are good sensors. Besides I also get a bonus from Kyuubi," Naruto shocked Yugao once again.

"From Kyuubi? How so?"

"Her power lets me sense human emotion and intentions. If I enter a state of deep meditation I can feel every emotion in the world."

Quite an interesting story on how it happened. Thanks to all the meditating that he's done, our hero managed to apply his newfound knowledge to other forms of meditation. Thus he discovered another sphere of creation – an emotional one. While the physical sphere is our ever expanding universe that we all know and love, the emotional one, while not beyond human understanding, eludes the minds of general population. It is best described as a soap bubble, albeit with more vivid color pallet. This bubble has a ton more smaller bubbles in it, each one representing a planet and having a faint outline of the land. The emotional sphere of creation, despite its name, doesn't create emotions. Rather emotions created it. Every emotion has its color and every person has their own shade. The more similar the shades are the stronger is the connection between people. Perfect examples are parent and child, siblings, lovers etc. When people are really close to each other their colors mix a little and gain similarities.

Empaths, however, are the only ones that can have pure black and white colors. Actually black and white are the only colors they have. While white, they can feel all emotions around them. If an empath is in control of their power, than they can change his color to black. It will completely cut off the empath from the rest of the bubble. Quite a useful ability. Especially while playing poker.

"The day when I discovered that I have this little ability, I found out, that Elemental Nations and the continent with the Demon country in it are the only continents in this world. Also, it appears that there are people beyond Wind country, but every book and scroll I read says that it is an uninhabited wasteland. Do you know why that is?" Naruto asked his teacher/student.

"Maybe because everything beyond Wind country is filled with deserts, ravines and small cliffs. Also it's even hotter there than in the Wind country. And why are you so sure there are no any more continents?"

When Yugao finished her first sentence a few thoughts flashed through our hero's mind.

' _Sounds like Aiel wasteland. Nah, he wouldn't.'_ and after a split second, _'Fuck, he might.'_ Naruto was a little unnerved by this, but didn't show it.

"Actually I wasn't sure as well but Kyuubi was kind enough to inform me. Tell me nee-chan, do you know the legend behind the creation of the moon?" he asked with a grin™. He always liked hitting people with shocking revelations… as well as with sharp and pointy things, but that's beside the point.

"The legend says that Rikudo senin created it…" Yugao started and then her eyes widened.

"Yes, Rikudo senin took an entire continent and created a moon out of it. Since then the world only has two continents and a few islands in the middle," came a small history lesson from Naruto.

"I didn't think that was actually true. *sigh* You already mastered wind, fire and now water nature change, what's next?"

"Ah, lightning," Naruto said after a brief thought.

"Lightning it is. Hold your hand like this," said Yugao and held her thumb and forefinger slightly apart, "You must create a stream of electricity between your fingers. Pull them apart as much as you can. The second step is to do the same between your palms, until you can hold your hands out on shoulder level making an arc of electricity over your head," She told Naruto what he must do and returned to her own training.

Knowing about the laws of electricity, Naruto and ten of his clones moved to the second step by the end of the day.

* * *

By the end of the week Yugao mastered the ' _Rasengan_ ' and Naruto started on his earth nature manipulation training. Lightning and fire seemed to agree with him better than other elements for some reason. He had perfect affinity to all of them after all. Just a week before his third birthday Naruto finally mastered it. And decided to get some more attention to creating his own jutsu, and so ten of his clones always practiced ' _weapon shadow clones'._

 **Ninjutsu max: Weapon Shadow Clones** (hand signs are no longer required).

He created a throwing pick, charged it with wind chakra and threw it. The pick flew so fast, it made a sonic boom and left a white trail after itself. After five or so meters it split into ten, then after each five meters their count doubled. When the wall of picks collided with the forest, it exploded into sawdust and splinters. Naruto dispelled his picks before they could reach the end of the training ground, quite satisfied with the results.

{[Did you actually expect me to recognize this as a jutsu?]

' _Kinda, yeah. I even came up with a name for it – '_ Velocitas Eradico','Naruto would be making over exaggerated hand gestures right now, if he could. ( **A/N:** Velocitas Eradico in latin means 'I, who am speed, eradicate'.)

[No, try harder. Cool name, though.]

' _Well, sorry for trying to be original. *sigh* I'll just make a_ 'Rasenshuriken' _or something. I'll still be using my '_ Velocitas Eradico' _though. It's_ way _to cool to pass up.'_

[Can't disagree with you on that one,] he smirked.}

"What was that?" Yugao said startled. The sheer destructive power amazed her.

"While playing around with my throwing picks I discovered that besides being great chakra conductors, they are greatly impacted by elemental chakra. Fire makes them explode on contact," Naruto made one and threw it. The pick exploded in a fiery orb slightly bigger than an explosive tag (+200 **CP** , +1000-3000 dmg. AOE – 5m.) "The size is determined by the amount of fire chakra I put into them. With lightning, if I use a small amount of chakra it will paralyze my opponent and maybe knock them out, if I triple it, the pick will go right through my target frying it in the process," Naruto threw a lightning charged throwing pick. It flew through the tree like it wasn't there and impaled the one behind it. The first tree instantly became black and a few branches broke and turned to ash as they hit the ground (+70 **CP** , sets paralysis status/+200 **CP** , +6000 dmg. Single target. Armor piercing.) "Wind increases their speed hundredfold," he threw a pick and it quickly disappeared from view leaving head sized holes into the trees (+200/580 **CP,** speed – supersonic (Mach 1.2-5).) "Water and earth are a bit more interesting. If I use too little water chakra it turns into a puddle upon impact, if I use a bit more, however…" Naruto threw a water charged pick and as soon as it collided with a tree it exploded into a rain of drops that traveled as fast as bullets in all directions (+200 **CP** , +100 dmg. per droplet. AOE – 7m. Armor piercing.) "Earth is by far the most interesting. Watch this," he said with a grin™, picked up a chunk of wood and threw it. He then threw an earth charged pick at it and it froze (+200 **CP** , target is frozen in space) "Once the pick strikes its target, nothing can move it, unless the pick itself is removed."

Yugao's jaw slid further and further down as Naruto's presentation went on. The fact that he could multiply each of those by hundreds if not thousands actually frightened her. All those combinations had a power potential of an S rank jutsu.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking at his handiwork and when his gaze turned to the remains of a tree that was struck by a lightning charged pick, he had an idea. He picked up another chunk of wood and channeled lightning chakra through it. Wood started smoking and blackened, then it fell apart into coals.

' _Too slow. Maybe if I use fire…'_

Naruto channeled fire chakra and the piece of wood caught on fire. Then it exploded. That got Yugao's attention.

"What are you doing now?" she was a bit afraid to ask.

"Just experimenting," he answered absentmindedly.

"I'll be over there then," young anbu just walked to the other side of the clearing. Naruto smirked and got back to his experiment.

' _*sigh* This is wrong as well… I need to do something that will quickly and evenly heat it up. Lightning was close, but too slow. Fire – too fast. Maybe combination of the two?'_

He channeled both chakra natures at the same time. Fire and lightning, while not opposing each other, didn't seem to mix very well. Resulting in a flaming block of wood with multiple burn marks of varying intensity.

' _Looks like I'm on the right track. Just need to mix them in the right proportion.'_

Which is exactly what he did for the next hour or so. The best he could come up with was a nearly instantaneous pile of burning coals.

' _Not hot enough. But fast...'_ He tried to move the chakra in different patterns, but nothing seemed to give him the desired result.

' _Seems like I'll have to add wind to the mix. *sigh* Another headache.'_

With the addition of the third element the amount of possible combinations grew exponentially. Imagine you have to crack a password consisting of three letters instead of two. Everything mattered. The speed at which element is infused with the other one, or the combination of the two. Proportions. Which element should go first, which last. For example, Naruto learned that to completely negate lightning he needs to combine it with wind in proportion of 1:3. He also learned that adding wind to fire is safer than adding fire to wind. The lesson was supported by a black, flaking skin and a well done arm up to the elbow. It was quite fascinating to watch as the bone grew and surrounded itself with new muscles and skin (since the heeling process was taking too much time, Naruto just decided to cut off the arm and let it regenerate from scratch.)

Through all of that Yugao was too shocked to even move. She managed to regain her composure only after Naruto started flexing his new arm.

"Did Kyuubi do something to disable you from feeling pain?" Now that she thought about it, Naruto have never really shown any signs of acknowledging the pain from the wounds he received while sparing either.

Naruto merely chuckled.

"No, I feel everything 100%. During out spars as well," he added as if reading Yugao's mind. "I simply don't care."

"But how…?"

"Let's just say there are things that can bring more pain than any physical wound ever could," Naruto said with a sad smile.

After that Yugao decided it was to insensitive to pry any further. Or, perhaps, she was afraid… Maybe a bit of both…

* * *

After nearly three hours of trial and error Naruto was happy with the combination he came up with and was polishing it to perfection.

' _First, lightning and fire, 3:2, mixed in a swirl. Then a quick infusion of 1 wind.'_

The whole process took just a fraction of a second. Wood instantly turned into ashes and not black heavy ash, it turned into light grey dust that quickly disappeared into the wind. It took less than a millisecond to turn a chunk of wood into ash, revealing a white gloving palm underneath.

{[Now THAT I can call a jutsu. What will you name it?] He was excited.

' _Let's make this a tribute to a wonderful world of '_ Needless _'. I name it '_ Agni Schiwatas' _.'_

[Perfect. I think your ' _Agni Schiwatas'_ is just as strong as Kakashi's ' _Raikiri_ '. It's definitely deadlier.

' _So I just made an S rank ninjutsu?'_

[It certainly has an S rank chakra control requirement. Any iryojutsu takes less chakra control than that monster you just created; hell Tsunade's enhanced strength takes less chakra control than this!]

'So only people with perfect chakra control will be able to use it?

[Pretty much.]}

"Nee-chan, what would you classify a jutsu that can instantly turn anything to ash upon touch?" Naruto asked for Yugao's opinion.

"Show me." She just got back from picking up some lunch for them.

Naruto picked up a rock and it turned into ash. Yugao was left gaping. Her student just showed her a jutsu that trumped Kakashi's ' _Raikiri_ '.

"That is at least an S ranked jutsu. When… How… Is that what you've been experimenting on?" Yugao said in a shocked voice.

"Yep," he answered grinning™. "As to how, I combined fire, lightning and wind chakra."

If Yugao's jaw could drop any further a lord of hell would find it in his throne room. When her shock receded a little she asked, "Are you aware that you just created an entirely new style? And it's a Kekkei Tota to boot. *sigh* We'll need to register it. What are you going to call it?"

"I call it _'Agni Schiwatas'._ Don't ask," he held up his palm. "And the style… I'll call it Plasma style."

 **Ninjutsu created: Plasma style: Agni Schiwatas** (By combining fire, lightning and wind nature chakra with high - speed friction, you are now able to instantly incinerate any target upon coming in contact with it. 500 **CP** , instakill.)

"We should go to the Hokage again," Naruto took Yugao out of her stupor.

* * *

The trip to the Hokage was uneventful except for another jawdrop Naruto received and another human jaw king of hell picked up in his chambers, from the Hokage this time. Hiruzen gave our hero a blank scroll where Naruto described the workings of his jutsu.

* * *

The next day, after a quick theory test, Yugao decided it was time to teach Naruto some iryojutsu. And so Naruto was sitting with a fishing pole before the waterfall while ten other Narutos were trying to bring the semi dead fish back to shape (all fish had 1 **HP** ). After ' _Agni Schiwatas',_ ' _Mystical Palm'_ looked like a child's play.

 **Iryojutsu learned: Mystical Palm** (you are now able to diagnose and heal a single target. At lvl 1 - 100 **CP** per minute, +1 **HP\sec.** )

The technique was quite simple. You push your chakra into the fish, through the chakra infusion find out what is wrong with it and move your chakra in a way that would fix the damage. The most difficult part was fixing the damage. It came from having to separate Yang chakra and using it to heal. Naruto decided to start with pure Yang chakra and immediately a system message came up.

 **Iryojutsu learned: Yang Healing** (by using pure Yang chakra you are now able to diagnose any damage or illness, completely heal a fatal injury and regenerate lost body parts. 100 **CP** to heal, 500 **CP** to regenerate a body part, instaheal, can remove 'death immanent' status).

From what Naruto got from his previous adventures, the 'death immanent' status is applied upon receiving a mortal injury. This status has a countdown, usually a minute or so. Upon it hitting zero the target dies, obviously. There are a few ways of removing the status; however, they are only available to high level healers or alchemists. If you don't have anyone like that in your party, you can't do anything, but watch as the time goes down.

Currently two fish had this status, one due to a punctured gill; others still could be saved through conventional means. He used it on a fish with the status. Immediately a small white circle appeared underneath his palm and strange markings extended from it. This wasn't the only result as fish's **HP** instantly hit max. The countdown disappeared as well.

' _An instant heal… Useful,'_ Naruto thought with a smirk.

The fish flopped and Naruto tossed it into the stream.

"Got it," Naruto informed his teacher.

"Already? We started under an hour ago! Show me," Yugao wasn't convinced.

"I can use pure Yang chakra, remember?" asked Naruto and performed his jutsu again.

"*sigh* I guess we need to go to the Hokage again," she just gave up on being surprised.

"Guess so," he answered with a smirk.

 **All main objectives completed. Do you wish to complete the quest?**

' _No. I'm not losing 500 exp.'_

 **Message will appear again once all bonus objectives are complete.**

* * *

Next day Naruto decided it was finally time to try awakening his Sharingan, so he slammed his hands on the ground and lines of khanji extended from it and formed a ten meter dome. It flashed blue and disappeared.

"What was that for?" asked Yugao, standing beside him.

"I want to try something out and don't want anyone else to know about this," he said and moved to the edge of the dome. "I want you to attack me with intent to kill," seeing her hesitation he turned off his emotions and looked at her with cold eyes. "Don't hold back," Naruto said with voice devoid of emotion and made a ninjato out of Yin chakra.

Seeing him like this she took out her ninjato and said in the same, cold voice, "Understood."

They charged. Yugao was stronger, bigger and faster. However, Naruto had the amount of experience she could never achieve; he sparred with her before and knew her style and combos, where she thought Naruto knew only what she taught him, as well as the bit of skill he shoved as they first started training. Naruto also compensated by using his 1 tails cloak, which turned his eyes silver and coated his skin and single tail in wisps of black chakra.

Yugao was stunned. She expected her student to be on the defensive, but they traded blow for blow. Naruto knew that he can't block her attacks outright, so he made sure to parry everything he couldn't sidestep. He never left any openings for her to exploit and his moves were unpredictable. Naruto came close to hitting her multiple times as well. The most startling thing, however, were his eyes. They were the eyes of a seasoned fighter… no - killer. They were eyes of a man that lived through countless life or death situations. And he was starting to dominate the fight.

' _I must do as he told. I must strike to kill, or he will kill me,'_ Yugao thought and did something she very rarely did, she pushed chakra through her blade and her body.

Suddenly Naruto found himself on the defensive. Yugao's blows became much stronger and faster.

' _She finally takes this seriously. Now I definitely can't block her strikes... This is gonna be good,'_ a predatory grin appeared on his face, his slitted pupils started to get thinner and thinner. _'No, Blood, we can't kill her, let Ice do his job,'_ as quickly as it came, Naruto's face returned to the emotionless face with dead eyes.

Blood surfaced only for a split second, but Yugao could feel the intense bloodlust coming out from her student at that moment. That shifted her focus and Naruto almost pierced her heart. Now she focused on landing a blow on her opponent. Finally she made him block, his blade recoiled back and before he could return it, her own blade came straight for his throat. Suddenly Yugao saw her sword flying away and felt something cold right under her chin. She shifted her eyes down and found a pitch black, single edged blade. She followed it to an extended arm, a little further… and her eyes widened. She was looking straight into a pair of blood red eyes with single tomoe each.

"Sharingan…" she whispered in disbelieve.

 **Doujutsu unlocked: Sharingan** (Thanks to your Uchiha heritage you can now activate Sharingan. At lvl 1 - +50% reaction speed, ability to copy D rank jutsu, 60 **CP/min** , 1 tomoe.)

 **Quest completed: Training with Yugao.**

 **Rewards: 3800 exp.**

Naruto deactivated his newly awakened Sharingan and took down the privacy dome.

"Let's go to the Hokage," Naruto said and shunshined out, quickly followed by Yugao. By the way ' _Shunshin_ ' was a skill augmentation for ' _Chakra Enhancement'_.

 **Physical Skill max: Chakra Enhancement** (At lvl 5 (max) – **STR, DEX, SPD** +50%, 50 **CP** per min.)

 **Skill augmentation unlocked: Shunshin** (By mastering 'Chakra Enhancement' you are now able to use a burst of chakra to move at great speeds. 50 **CP,** 1m per point of **SPD.** )

* * *

Once they arrived to the Hokage office, Hiruzen, seeing the look on Yugao's face, cleared the room without a word.

"I have a special two in one for you. A new ability and a question," he pointed to his eyes and activated his Sharingan. To that Hiruzen just smiled happily.

"So you managed to awaken it."

"You knew that I was a part Uchiha?" a surprised Naruto asked.

"How is that possible?" Asked Yugao. "I thought…"

"I probably should start on the history of the Namikaze clan," Hokage started, interrupting his anbu. "The Namikaze clan was a small clan in the Hotsprings country. When Yuugakutre became a resort instead of a shinobi village Namikaze decided to leave. Yuukage didn't like it and send anbu after them. In the end about a dozen Namikaze survived, among them a clan head and his young son."

"My dad and granddad," Naruto guessed.

"Yes. They decided to come to Konoha, the birthplace of Minato's mother," Hokage tried to continue, but Naruto intervened again.

"And my grandmother was an Uchiha. The question is what an Uchiha was doing in the Hot Springs country?"

"Correct again Naruto–kun, Uchiha Noeko, your grandmother, was exiled from Uchiha clan."

"Exiled?! From Uchiha clan?!" this time Yugao interrupted the Hokage.

"Holy fuck. Was she Madara's daughter or something," Naruto said with a laugh.

"No, his niece," Hiruzen smiled at their gaping faces, "She was a daughter of Izuna, Madara's younger brother."

"A quarter of Uchiha blood and I managed to awaken Sharingan. What are the odds," Naruto said with a grin™.

"Apparently Uchiha blood is just as strong as Uzumaki's. Minato had Sharingan too, after all," came another shocking revelation from sandaime.

"So THAT'S how he did it," Naruto said after the 'shock' receded.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hiruzen.

"His ' _Hiraishin_ ' step three, that Howl Dance thing. I tried to recreate it, but it was so disorienting… I could barely do it with three beacons while he did it with six."

"That reminds me, what is his progress Yugao?"

It was the time for her to make the monthly report, after all.

"So far he's mastered anbu taijutsu style, he is very proficient in leaf kenjutsu, he mastered shurikenjutsu, mastered all changes in chakra nature, he's genjutsu skills are easily anbu level, perhaps even kage level, he created an S rank jutsu and a new style on his own and his Yin chakra rods combined with elemental chakra produce devastating results." Yugao gave him a full report.

"We had a spar right before coming here. I can say with certainty, his kenjutsu overall is anbu level. He used one tail of Kyuubi's chakra and when he awakened his Sharingan he became much faster. I wouldn't be able to defeat him in pure kenjutsu battle," Yugao looked at Naruto in a way that said - she recognized him as a master swordsman.

"What about an all out fight?" Hiruzen was curious. So far it seemed as though Naruto had more potential than Uchiha Itachi.

"I'm not sure, I don't know his ninjutsu skills. He read a lot of scrolls in the shinobi library but I've never seen him use any," said Yugao.

"I'll send someone to test his ninjutsu skills and train his Sharingan. Naruto-kun, could you set up a privacy barrier around training ground 25?" Hiruzen asked our hero.

"No problem, I was thinking of doing it anyway."

* * *

On the next day when Naruto activated a newly set up barrier and immediately created ten clones for some training Yugao asked, "Shouldn't you conserve your chakra for your test?"

"I'll only train for an hour, it won't take even half of my chakra and by the time he gets here I'll regenerate it anyway," said Naruto concentrating on his hand.

The anbu arrived shortly after Naruto's chakra regenerated, just as he predicted. Anbu stopped for a moment to appreciate the barrier and walked in. He didn't see anyone right of the bat so he turned to his sense of smell and found a fresh one deeper into the forest. He moved there but before he could get halfway to the scent, before a fireball hit his position. The anbu managed to avoid it but had to jump again an orb of wind impacted the ground at his feet, sending him further away. He tried to look for his attacker but didn't have time as several bolts of lightning nearly hit him. Anbu managed to escape only thanks to a rapid series of _'shunshin'_ jutsu. He decided to retreat and analyze the situation.

He tried to shunshin out, but found himself suck as the ground around him turned into mud. While he was struggling to get out of the chakra draining swamp, a giant torrent of water did that for him. He got smashed through a tree and found himself falling.

' _Shit, the ravine!'_ he thought as he started falling in. Suddenly he felt something cold pierce his shoulder and everything froze. And I mean _everything_. His body, blood, heartbeat, water in his lungs. Only his thoughts weren't frozen. He saw a flash of black lightning and a hand grabbing him by the collar of his vest. His world went black but regained its form and color in an instant. Saved anbu found himself in a clearing able to move again. He coughed up water from his lungs.

"I know this was a surprise attack, but I really expected better from you, captain," he heard an overly familiar voice.

"Yugao, what's with the warm greeting?" anbu, said taking of his mask. He was confused by his friend's behavior.

' _What did I do this time?'_ he thought and was surprised by her answer.

"I didn't do a thing."

"You are here to test out my ninjutsu skills. So what do you think, Uchiha Shisui?" the newly identified Shisui's head snapped towards the new voice. He didn't even feel his presence until just a moment ago. He found himself looking into a pair of single tomoe sharingan. Those eyes belonged to a five – six year old looking boy with long, black hair with red tips, clad in a black t-shirt, white shorts and a pair of black shinobi sandals. Naruto was squatting to the right of him.

"You?" Shisui couldn't hide the surprise from his voice. A kid launched all those jutsu at him in such quick succession?

"Want to go for another round?" Naruto asked with a grin™.

"No, thank you. Just show me the jutsu you used," asked the anbu captain.

"Sure thing," said Naruto and launched his first jutsu.

" _Fire style: Great Fireball_ (A jutsu where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth as a massive orb of roaring flame. Strength is altered by controlling the amount of chakra. 100 **CP,** C rank)." Naruto performed a set of hand seals so fast only a Sharingan could see and a massive orb of flame rushed from Naruto's mouth, leaving a trench in the ground.

" _Wind style: Great Vacuum Bullet_ ( **A/N:** I know it's a 'sphere', not 'bullet' but I have some other ideas for 'Vacuum sphere')(The caster compresses the entirety of the previously inhaled air into a single large, crushing sphere of wind chakra that they then proceed to expel from their mouth. 200 **CP,** B rank)." After another quick set of hand seals Naruto took a deep breath and launched an orb of visible wind that crushed through a couple of trees. As soon as it disappeared Naruto started hand seals for his third jutsu.

" _Lightning style: False Darkness_ (Caster emits a spear of lightning from their mouth, which then pierces their enemy. Caster can increase the number of lightning bolts to attack multiple enemies. Jutsu can be focused into a laser beam. 250 **CP** B rank)." A beam of blue light emerged from Narutos mouth and destroyed a nearby rock. As soon as the sound from a crashed boulder faded Kakashi and Yugao herd another jutsu being called out.

" _Earth style: Swamp of the Underworld_ (By changing the surface of an object beneath the enemy into mud creating a swamp, the caster can sink his enemy into the adhesive, chakra infused mud ensnaring their body. It's almost impossible to recover one's strength and escape from the swamp. 400 **CP** A rank)." Naruto then slammed his hands on the ground and a large space before him turned into a swamp. A few trees sank into it and disappeared. While the trees were still sinking, Naruto performed his next jutsu.

" _Water style: Great Waterfall_ (This jutsu extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozens of meters high. Then it streams to the ground in one big cascade, leaving an aftermath reminiscent of a natural disaster. 360 **CP** A rank)." Naruto raised his head and a stream of water came from his mouth. It rose for over twenty meters and cascaded down like a giant waterfall. When water receded three shinobi were standing in front of a what looked like a dried up river.

Shisui was beyond shocked. A kid, barely over half his size, just performed Two C, four B and Four A rank ninjutsu in a quick succession and didn't even look winded. He knew Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, but this was beyond ridiculous.

"How much Chakra do you have?" he asked amazed.

Naruto quickly checked Shisui's stats.

 **Name:** Uchiha Shisui (m)

 **Lvl:** 59

 **Age:** 21

 **HP:** 3500

 **CP:** 4200

 **SP:** 4300

 **LF:** 1000

 **VIT:** 350

 **STR:** 510

 **DEX:** 500

 **INT:** 420

 **WIS:** 340

 **INS:** 72

 **SPD:** 740

 **Perks:**

 **Uchiha:** +10 **SPD** every lvl, +5 **STR** every lvl, +5 **DEX** every lvl, Sharingan, total immunity to all genjutsu below C – rank, all genjutsu are 100 % more effective,

 **Anbu captain:** got at lvl 57 – all stealth skills are 75% more effective,

 **Born leader:** all teammates have 50% more morale, teammates' stats increased by 10%,

 **Genjutsu master:** got at lvl 30 - +3 **INT** per lvl, +3 **WIS** per lvl, all genjutsu are 50% more effective,

 **Ninjutsu master:** got at lvl 20 - +3 **INT** per lvl, +3 **WIS** per lvl, all ninjutsu are 50% more effective,

 **Mangekyo Sharingan:** got at lvl 27 – total immunity to all genjutsu below B – rank, all genjutsu are 75% more effective, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Kotoamatsukami, Izanami (1 Sharingan), Izanagi (1 Sharingan), Susanoo. Total blindness after 100 uses of any previously described jutsu.

"I have almost twice as much chakra as you do," Naruto shocked the anbu captain.

"Your insane amount of chakra aside, how do you even know how much chakra I have?"

"Jiji didn't tell you anything did he?" Naruto said rubbing his face.

"Hokage–sama said I needed to test your ninjutsu skills and train you in using your Sharingan. He also explained how you got the doujutsu in the first place." This still shocked him by the way.

"I guess I should inform you then. I'm a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko. The seal is set up in a way that it would slowly release Kyuubi's chakra into my own chakra system. That is why I have so much of it," Naruto started.

"I knew that you were a Jinchuuriki, but isn't that a bit ridiculous?" Shisui said.

"Hey, Kyuubi has the most chakra of any being currently in existence. As for your second question, like any Uzumaki, I'm a strong sensor. I'm even stronger than Senju Tobirama. You should also know that I mastered seven nature changes, all single elements and Ying and Yang styles. I can use Uzumaki chains. I also created my own style and an S rank jutsu for it. I mastered anbu taijutsu style and Yugao recognizes me as a master swordsman. Did I get everything, nee–chan?" Naruto finished and asked Yugao.

"You forgot to mention that you created an iryojutsu that can heal pretty much anything in a flash," came another shocking revelation from Yugao.

"Well, now that we are done with introductions, shall we get on with the lesson?" Naruto clapped his hands.

"Ok, but before we do that, could you explain how you managed to pull off that 'introduction' of yours?" Shisui was still shocked that all the jutsu in the 'introduction', as he put it, were fired pretty much instantaneously. While Naruto's handsealing speed was impressive, it was physically impossible to cast them in such a quick succession.

"Shadow clones," Naruto said and anbu captain's eyes widened. "I made ten of them and they hid in the trees and masked their scent. The scent you picked up was from nee-chan's anbu vest."

Naruto picked up a chunk of wood, tossed it up, threw a earth pick in it, hiraishined to it and back.

"And that is how I saved you from falling." Naruto finished.

Shisui could only sigh and rub his temples.

' _This kid more ridiculous than Itachi. AND he's five years younger! What is it with this OP as fuck kids?!,'_ thought the owner of the most OP genjutsu currently in existence.

"*sigh*How much chakra do you have left?" asked Shisui getting up.

"Slightly more than you do," Naruto said with a grin™.

"Ok, let's start then," anbu captain said enthusiastically.

 **New teacher received:** While training with Shisui Your physical stat training speed will be increased by 60%, you will learn ninjutsu, genjutsu and Sharingan related jutsu 50% faster. You can train all your stats up to +10 p.p.l. You will receive additional 10 points of **SPD** per lvl. Upon completing your Sharingan training you will receive Uchiha style ninjutsu.

 **New quest: training with Shisui.**

 **Main objectives:**

 **-Unlock three levels of Sharingan**

 **-Master Uchiha Interceptor style**

 **-Learn ten sharingan exclusive genjutsu (0/10)**

 **-Beat Shisui in a spar**

 **Bonus objectives:**

 **-Unlock all five levels of sharingan**

 **-Beat Shisui in a spar using only Uchiha created jutsu**

 **-Finish the battle with a genjutsu.**

 **Rewards:**

 **-350 exp per main objective**

 **-600 exp per bonus objective, right to wear an Uchiha crest in public.**

* * *

The next few weeks consisted of Sharingan training. Naruto completed the objective on Sharingan genjutsu and unlocked three tomoe (got to lvl 3. Other two levels are Mangekyo and EMS) so he now had +150% to reaction speed and could copy A rank jutsu. He also often sparred with Yugao and Shisui. They both admitted that Naruto is better at genjutsu than they are, no Mangekyo, of course. Actually, genjutsu was the easiest for Naruto to learn. Mostly because it's based on chakra control and, surprisingly enough, insight. The ability to insert his chakra into someone's brain to mess with it heavily relied on **WIS**. **INS** came into play later, when Naruto had to make a believable enough illusion or the one that would shake up his target the most. Needles to say, he could do both exceptionally well.

He also got that ninjato from Yugao. They were at her apartment later that day. Yugao went to her closet and took out a ninjato from the top shelve. It was slightly different from other anbu standard issue weaponry. It had the same black wooden sheath, but it had a red line running down the middle of it. The handle was the same, only it had a swirl like the Chunin and Jonin vests had on their backs, and in white instead of red.

"You like it?" Yugao asked and upon receiving a nod continued. "It belonged to your mother." Naruto just smiled softly. "I thought it would be better in your hands."

"Thank you, nee-chan," Naruto thanked the purple haired anbu and hugged her. The fact that she was in her usual tank top was quite nice. The only down side was that Naruto wasn't tall enough yet. But give it a year…

[*Perverted giggle*]

* * *

He continues training with Tenzo and with both Naruto and Machiko working together eroded the seal enough to get him up to three tails.

 **Skill Unlocked: Kyuubi Cloak 3 Tails** (Upon activation chakra is fully replenished. +200% to all stats and ninjutsu dmg. -40% to **WIS,** -40 **HP/sec.** (bonuses – no debuff to **WIS** , no **HP** loss).

He also tried to copy Tenzo's wood style and even further shocked everyone when he succeeded. Turned out wood style didn't just use earth and water chakra, it also used life force. The reason why nobody could use wood style is that they needed high **LF** and perfect mastery of earth and water natures. Also it would be fatal for anybody but Senju or Uzumaki since only they could regenerate their **LF**. Or Orochimaru's experiments, that works too.

* * *

Finally Machiko decided to deliver the promised training.

" _Why now of all times?"_ Naruto asked.

" _For the sake of plot progression!"_ came kitsune's overly enthusiastic cheer.

* * *

Omake: Earning money.

One morning Naruto was sitting in the kitchen, breakfast already eaten. Yugao was finishing her shower and Naruto was writing something.

"Decided to quit the life of a shinobi and start writing? Or just trying to copy Jiraiya-sama?" Yugao asked, smiling as she stepped into the kitchen.

"More like the second," He answered with a smirk. "I read a few of his… stories… and I'm trying to see if I can do better."

"I'll probably regret asking this, but what's it gonna be about? Or will it have any plot at all?"

"Kukuku, it will," Naruto answered with a NOT a creepy laugh. Yugao immediately regretted asking. "It will be about aliens, magic, science, an intergalactic space empire and a 16 year old student."

"How does _that_ mix?"

" _How does_ that _mix?"_

Machiko and Yugao both asked at the same time.

{ _"You haven't watched '_ To love ru' yet?" Naruto asked his tenant in return.

" _Hehe, no I spent the last year playing Souls games (_ For those who don't know – 'Demon Souls', 'Dark Souls', 'Dark Souls II' and 'Bloodborne'. Yes, I'm counting 'Bloodborne' as a Souls game, deal with it). _They are the second hardest thing I've ever came across, but they are addicting as hell,"_ Machiko said with a small giggle.

" _Yeah, I know what you mean,"_ Naruto said with a nostalgic smile.

[Not gonna comment on that 'second hardest' bit?] he was clearly amused.

Nope, I've already took that joke waaaaay too far with this little interaction.

" _You probably should answer Yugao's question now. Before this gets too far."_ Kitsune suggested.

" _It's not like she's waiting for it; the time is frozen. By the way, how are you in the frozen time?"_

" _Well, we are pretty much the same entity right now. That's how you received my exp for Minato's kill after all."_

" _Yeah, that does make sense…"_ Naruto mused.

" _How about answering that question now. I'm interested as well."_

" _Oh, right. It actually mi-"_ our hero started, but was interrupted by Machiko.

" _Unfreeze time first."_

" _Time, right, ok…"_ }

"It actually mixes pretty well, believe it or not. Has a lot of possibilities and potential too. I'm pretty sure it can top Jiraiya's work as well."

"Well, as long as you're confidant…" Yugao sighted. "How are you even going to publish it?"

"I'll ask jiji to do something. I'm sure he'll agree for a chance to get an early copy, hehehe…"

In the Hokage tower.

"Achoo," A few papers flew away from a powerful sneeze. "I get a feeling something good is about to happen, hehehe…" Hiruzen giggled perversely.

True enough, in just under a year Naruto's novels blew up the market. Mostly because he actually described _his_ journey, instead of the canon one. All the money went to Naruto's account that the old monkey made for him. Sarutobi himself was content with receiving an exclusive copy a week early.

* * *

Omake2: About Naruto (part 2).

Naruto and Machiko were currently lying in bed. Kitsune's head and right hand on his chest. Legs intertwined. Just enjoying the closeness of each other. Then Machiko spoke.

"You know, despite you making fun of people's deaths and just general disregard for human life, I have a hard time seeing you as the bad guy…"

"Probably because I'm not. Well, I defiantly started as one. While now you can describe my alignment as True Neutral, in the beginning it was, without a doubt, Chaotic Evil."

"Speaking in D&D terms now?" She said with a giggle.

"It's easier that way. Anyway, after a certain incident I realized that I cannot continue living as Chaotic Evil. That is when I started developing other personalities. Over the years my alignment changed to True Neutral. Well, I have bits of Chaotic Neutral and a few vague aspects of Chaotic Evil still remain, but they are too weak to impact anything. I still find killing pleasurable and some people may find my understanding of 'justified torture' a bit vague. But I won't go on a killing spree just for shits and giggles. If it had some benefit apart from my personal enjoyment, then sure, but as I'm right now the consequences would be too much of a pain in the ass to deal with. Massive genocides don't interest me that much anymore. Besides, I did manage to make some semblance of a moral code throughout the centuries."

* * *

 **Next time: New places.**

 **Name** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Lvl** : 7 (exp – 1400/1500)

 **Age** : 6 years (physical), 1054 years (mental), 3 years (spend in 'Naruto' world)

 **HP** : 2500

 **CP** : 7650

 **SP** : 2196

 **LF** : 2400

 **VIT** : 250

 **STR** : 189

 **DEX** : 99

 **INT** : 765

 **WIS** : 765

 **INS** : 1012

 **SPD** : 123

 **Perks** :

 **Gamers' contract** : you remember all your incarnations, perfect memory, RPGescue GUI in all worlds, granted mental time freeze,

 **Great one** : **INS** cannot be lower than 1000, **WIS** cannot be lower than **INT** , change In form successful 100% of the time, +100% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, granted ability to consume/enslave souls of lower life forms, ability to reach perfect control of all natures, all physical drawbacks are canceled,

 **Ashura's chakra:** +10 **VIT** every lvl, +50% to team's morale, +50% to team's exp gain.

 **Uzumaki – dominant** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +5 **VIT** every lvl, +5 **STR** every lvl, +5 **INT** every lvl, ability to reach absolute mastery in fuinjustu (max lvl 5), chains, +50% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, red hair,

 **Namikaze – recessive** : +5 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl,

 **Uchiha – recessive:** +2 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl, Sharingan,

 **Preteen** : **LF** is stable,

 **Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +15 **VIT** every lvl, +15 **STR** every lvl, +100 **INT** every lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 10 **HP/s,** out of combat – 100 **HP/s,** total immunity to all genjutsu below A – rank, ability to sense emotion,

 **Hanyou:** got at lvl 3 **-** +5 **VIT** per lvl, +5 **STR** per lvl, +5 **DEX** per lvl, +5 **SPD** per lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 40 **HP/s** , out of combat – 400 **HP/s,** 9 tails (they represent how much of Kyuubi's chakra is under your control), sense of smell x1000, night vision, enhanced sight – up to x10, enhanced hearing – up to x10, chance of successful transformation 10% (bonuses – chance of successful transformation 100%).


	9. Chapter 8: New places

Chapter 8: New places.

' _Naruto's thoughts to himself. No one can hear them.'_

" _Mental conversations."_

"This is normal speech (and this is said in slightly quieter, but still perfectly hearable voice)."

There also will be a song in this chapter "Cult to Follow - Murder Melody." You will be informed when it starts :3

* * *

That night, when Machiko said they will set out to some other place for his new training in the morning, Naruto decided to have some ramen before leaving. He discovered the famous (to us) Ichiraku ramen stand a few months back.

(Flashback – streets of Konoha)

Naruto and Yugao were walking down a street after another day of training. Naruto was henged so his hair was full red and tied in a braid ( **A/N:** think Mea Kurosaki from 'To-love-ru Darkness'). He also looked like a three year old should.

"No matter how much I see it, I still can't help to be impressed by how much punishment you can take. I mean you could barely stand by the end of the training and now you walk without the care in the world," Yugao said, walking next to our hero.

"Hm, my healing factor is the main reason why I have such a training regime in the first place. A normal person would need a couple of days of rest per week, but I get all the necessary rest in a few hours. Hooray to Kyuubi!" Naruto cheered, bringing his hands over his head.

"You probably shouldn't say such things out loud. Good thing streets here are nearly empty at this hour."

"Or what? People can't harm me. Even without you around I doubt many, if any, could escape my genjutsu," Naruto said with a grin™.

Seeing Yugao frown he continued.

"I'm not a nice person, nee-chan. I'm half demon for crying out loud. I couldn't care less how these people treat me or what they think of me," he finished and released his two tails.

"Ah, feels so much better to have them out," Naruto said swaying his tails from side to side.

"You seem pretty nice to me," she said absentmindedly. Naruto chuckled.

"You are nice to me, I'm nice to you. You throw stones at me, I rip your head off," he said cheerfully. Yugao shuddered.

"Someone who looks like a five year old should not be saying those words…" anbu sighted.

"This just makes it that much more creepy," our hero chuckled. "*sniff, sniff* something smells nice… Onwards, to food!" Naruto threw his hand upwards once again and turned right.

They came to a small ramen stand, which still had about an hour before closing, but no one was inside. They were greeted by Teuchi and a ten year old Ayame, already acting as a waitress. Teuchi immediately recognized Naruto, especially with his tails out, but took their order with his normal cheerful attitude. Yugao was somewhat surprised and Naruto – satisfied with his prediction coming true. Ayame was staring at Naruto (more like his tails) with a small blush on her face. He smiled and her blush deepened.

"Um, c-can I, ah, can I touch them?" Ayame was as red as a tomato now.

"Sure," our fuzzy hero ( _'Oi!')_ said and extended his tail across the counter. Ayame gently touched it, then started petting. Teuchi came back with two bowls of ramen and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his daughter drooling while rubbing her face against Naruto's tail, while said redhead and Yugao giggled.

"Here's you ramen!" Teuchi said and place the bowls in front of his customers.

"Thank you for the meal," they said and dug in.

"Ah, this is really good," Naruto said after the first bite. His ears came up and he started wigging his free tail.

Thus this beautiful friendship began.

(Flashback – end)

And so we find our hero finishing his fifth bowl. Naruto gained enough trust for Yugao to let him walk around the village by himself, which he often did at night and evenings between his training sessions.

"You come here nearly every day, but I'm still impressed by how much you can eat," said Ayame leaning on the counter.

"Nothing too surprising considering my doubled metabolism. By the time I finish my fifth, the first one is already done," Naruto said setting aside said fifth bowl. He enjoyed talking with the now eleven year old daughter of a ramen chef.

"Speaking of which… Could you…" she started to say, blushing slightly.

"Sure," Naruto said with a small smile and materialized a tail for Ayame. She immediately hugged it and started rubbing her face on it. Naruto quietly purred – it felt nice for him too. Well, I say purr, but it was more of a quieter and softer form of growl.

As Teuchi came to take away the bowls, he chuckled at the sight before him. Ayame was sitting next to Naruto, wrapped in his three tails. She was swaying left and right, and drooling happily as small plush foxes floated on the pink background behind her.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, it's already late, I must get going," Naruto said after a minute or so and retracted his tails.

"Come back soon," she pouted at first, but then smiled and waved at him.

"I will," he said and waved her goodbye.

' _I can always just Hiraishin back for a quick bite,'_ thought Naruto.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, he felt something he didn't like. There were four signatures nearby: one uncaring, one scared and two with a malicious intent.

' _Scared one is a woman, others are men. Debt collectors…'_

Naruto moved towards them. It wasn't the first time he's seen that kind of situation. A man couldn't pay his debt in time so his wife/girlfriend was taken to pay for his debts with her body. Usually the men cared at least a little, though. This was the first time in 'Naruto' world though.

' _Poor girl. So many mistakes.'_

Naruto shunshined right before the husband/boyfriend and ordered him to stay put. Naruto had some plans for him. Then he appeared right before the 'debt collectors'.

"Stop," they froze, "Let her go," they didn't even try to resist. He turned to the girl with a smile and told her, "Go home, don't worry about anything anymore." When she nodded and ran back home, he turned back to the bandits.

"On your knees," they dropped and he placed his hands on their heads.

' _Now show me your memories'_ Naruto thought and immediately got two .vid files. After quickly scanning through their memories, he used 'Agni Schiwatas' on them, henged himself as a bandit and made the girl's husband follow him. Naruto got to their base and acting as the bandit he was henged as, got to the boss.

 **New location discovered: Yakuza HQ +100 exp.**

"Why are you bringing this trash to me?" Said the boss, petting one of his giant dogs.

' _Where did he get ninken (ninja dogs),'_ a brief thought crossed Naruto's mind.

"I got some better ideas for him then you, trash," said henged Naruto dismissively.

"WHAT!? YOU DARE?!" said the boss and flared… or tried to flare his KI. It was so insignificant Naruto could only feel it thanks to his sensory abilities. Naruto was yet to find any civilian above lvl 5.

"Hahaha, you call that KI?" Naruto laughed and released some of his own. Good thing its power was dependant on **INT.** If you release KI equal to opponents **INT** they will feel it, double it and they'll have trouble breathing, triple – they will be frozen in fear, quadruple – they lose consciousness and quintuple it and they'll die.

"Who are you?" the boss asked in fear. Naruto just released his henge (his hair stayed red).

"You… the demon brat. GET HIM," he shouted and his ninken rushed at Naruto.

"Sit," he simply said to the dogs and they stopped right in front of him.

' _I'll return them to Inuzuka compound later.'_

( **A/N: '** Murder Melody' by Cult to Follow starts playing.)

"What are you waiting for?! ATTACK!" the boss shouted and a few bandits rushed at our hero. The room itself didn't have a very good lighting, but the space behind Naruto seemed to darken more and more. It darkened to the point, when the only visible thing on hanyou's face was his glowing silver eyes. Those silver eyes weren't like Machiko's. Her was brighter and lighter (as in weight), like a silver light. His eye was darker and heavier, like an actual metal (that's the same color his eyes had in his ghastly form). And then there was his grin. This wasn't his '™' grin. This was a full on 'bloodthirsty psycho' grin.

He disappeared and the first bandit's head exploded in the shower of blood. The rest were broken out of their shock as they heard something drop to the ground to the right of them and saw Naruto with his right hand outstretched, palm facing down. Right below it was the man's head down to the upper jaw. Their eyes shot up to the hanyou's face as they heard him chuckling.

"It's been way~ too long since I did that…" he said looking upwards and took a deep breath, savoring the feeling of his latest kill. "Let us continue." He locked eyes with the closest bandit, who did his hardest not to soil himself.

Naruto dashed.

The bandit's bowels betrayed him. He tried to defend himself, but could only scream in pain and terror as his arm was ripped out instead of his throat. Naruto turned around and backhanded him in the ribs, separating bandit's upper portion from the rest of his body. Others tried to charge at Naruto, but young hanyou was faster. He jumped over their attack; midflight grabbed a man's head by sticking his middle and ring fingers in the man's eyes. Upon landing Naruto ripped his hand forward and with a sickening crunch and another spray of blood, the top of the man's head came off. He then turned around and caught the leg, that was about to kick him and looked into his assaulter's eyes. The man would have been impressed by the little kid, stopping his attack, if he wasn't scared shitless at the moment. Naruto turned again and with an overhead swing, slammed the man into one of his comrades. They fell backwards one on top the other, making a perfect target for the hanyou. Said hanyou didn't waste any time as he jumped up and delivered a rock crushing axe kick to the man's rib cage. His foot came through both of them and created a small crater in the floor, which quickly filled with blood. He turned to the rest of the bandits.

They started running.

Naruto didn't let them.

He jumped forward and landed a flying kick to the back of a man's neck, sending him to the stone floor and sliding on top of him until stopping in front of everybody, half of the man's head shaved off. Another bandit in a fit of bravery or desperation attempted a punch. Naruto ducked under the attack and rammed his hand into the man's gut, grabbing his spine and ripping out a vertebrae. Naruto then launched said vertebrae right through another thug's head.

Living up to his name, our bloodthirsty hero went through them like a maelstrom. Crushing bones, ripping of limbs and throats. Heads, arms, legs, intestines and random bits of flesh and bone and brain matter were everywhere. Bandit boss had a pretty sizable room, yet it was completely covered in blood. Floor, walls, and ceiling – everything was red, slippery and dripping. The last woman was stumbling back in fear as Naruto slowly walked towards her. Then he suddenly disappeared, only to reappear behind her as his hand emerged from her chest with her heart in it. Naruto took out his hand and woman collapsed, obviously dead. Our hero looked at the bandit boss, who was hugging his knees and cowering in his makeshift throne. Hanyou slowly brought woman's heart above his head and opened his mouth. He squeezed the heart and drank all the blood it had.

He then smiled and licked his lips.

( **A/N:** song ends. Also,I don't know what's worse – this last few paragraphs being my favorite part of this chapter, or the fact that I was grinning like a five year old at the candy store while writing this.)

{ _"Ahh, there's nothing like a good bloodbath accompanied by good music to release some tension,"_ Naruto sighted happily.

[You're quite welcome. Glad to see you still haven't lost your edge.]}

"I must thank you, I haven't had a good meal in a while," Naruto grinned™.

"Twenty seven people and one **demon** worked so hard to repaint the room for you, and you don't even open your eyes to appreciate it," he said with a mock pout. He started waking to the cowering man, licking the blood of his fingers.

Bandit boss' violent shivering only intensified as he heard Naruto's footsteps splashing closer and closer.

"Die in a fire, trash. ' _Agni Schiwatas'_ ," as the ash that was bandit boss flew away Naruto sat on his 'throne'. That _'Agni Schiwatas'_ also burned off all the blood of off Naruto, as well as his clothing, which he quickly remade with _'Banbutsu Souzou II'_.

"Now I'm the boss," he said and put his arms on the armrests, his right ankle on the left knee.

 **Property obtained:**

 **-Brothel x4**

 **-Hostess club x2**

 **-Gambling den x3**

 **New quest: Remake Konoha's Underworld.**

 **Main Objectives:**

 **-Make a new system for debt collecting**

 **-Increase the quality of brothels**

 **-Increase happiness from hostess clubs**

 **-Double the income from gambling dens**

 **Bonus objectives:**

 **-Create new attractions**

 **-Increase security in the red light district**

 **-Triple the income from gambling dens**

 **Rewards:**

 **-500 exp per main objective**

 **-1000 exp per bonus objective.**

{ _"Wow, the rewards…"_

[For motivation,]

" _Got it."_ }

He felt some people approaching, probably because the sounds of fighting-

[Fighting… riiiiiight…]

As I was saying…

…probably because the sounds of massacre died down.

[That's more like it.]

Naruto waited until they came in. They were your generic bandits. A few actually threw up. Our hero just chuckled, bringing everyone's attention to him. All the gore started to move towards Naruto, making more people lose their dinner. It floated up and was absorbed by the abyss black shadow behind our hero. Twenty seven silver slitted eyes appeared in it, before the shadow returned to normal.

 **Lvl 1 - 27/500 complete.**

Naruto grinned™ at the pop up.

"I'm sure you already know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyways. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and _I'll_ be running this bitch now."

* * *

As the first order of business he killed everyone, whose souls were too tainted, bringing his progress bar up to 58. There was one paradox, though. The second in command – Akashi, a man in his forties had purer soul than most civilians, not to mention these bandits. Also he was the only one in that room, that Naruto didn't kill.

"Tell me, Akashi, why are you even here? What happened? And how the hell are you second in command?" asked confused Naruto.

"My daughter married not a very good man and was 'collected'. So I came to the former boss and showed him my finance management abilities in order to save my daughter. He didn't release her and made me work for him anyway. So I decided to stay and in process save as much unfortunate souls as I could," Akashi informed him.

"Judging by his memories, you didn't do a very good job at it, hell I'm here because of that," Naruto said and added, "You had the right idea, though. Infiltrate and disable from within. Well, no need to worry now. While I'm the boss here well have different ways of collecting debts."

"Can I ask one question, Uzumaki-sama?" he asked.

"You already did, but go ahead, and call me Naruto," Naruto allowed.

"Why did you kill all those people, Naruto-sama?" he already had an idea, but wanted to confirm it. Akashi would never admit it, but he was actually glad that Naruto killed those people.

"I can sense people's emotions and state of their souls. I killed the most tainted ones."

"I knew three years ago Kyuubi came to punish us for our sins," he said with a small smile.

"*sigh* Do you seriously believe that _I'm_ the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"To be honest I wasn't sure, but after seeing you today…Your eyes, your power, the way you hold yourself…" Akashi started.

"Yeah, I admit. That display wasn't very human. And by the way, any Chunin can show that lvl of power," Naruto waved dismissively.

"What are you going to do with the man you brought?" Akashi asked.

"That is the part of my reforms. I will create some underground cells, like in a prison and put that man there. At day he will work and all the money will come to us. At night he will sleep here. Breakfast and dinner he will have here as well. I can get some ration bars. They taste like cardboard, but that'll be enough to keep him alive," Naruto informed him about the new order of things.

"Are you sure he will bring all the money back?" Akashi glanced at the man, who was standing in a corner.

"I'm sure, humans can't resist my command. The same will be with all the others, who have an overdue debt."

" _Are you sure you want them to think you are me?"_ asked Machiko.

" _I can't really say that I'm human, can I?"_ Naruto send her a smile, " _Besides, it's not like I can convince them otherwise without a mass hypnosis."_

* * *

The next order of business was visiting the red light district. He went to every woman, who wasn't happy with her job and gave her enough money to buy an apartment and find a decent job. Where did he get the money? Besides the small fortune he got from his books, one time, when Yugao went to deposit some cash, he placed an invisible ' _Hiraishin_ ' seal on one of the notes. You can guess the rest.

The ones who were paying up their husband's debts, he sent home with a clone. The clone took their husband to the newly made cells (earth style FTW). He also noticed that there were only brothels and host clubs.

' _Note to self: make some strip clubs. That will get us a ton of money and complete a bonus objective.'_

When they got back to the HQ Naruto picked around fifty the least tainted man.

"I just got back from the trip to the red light district," Naruto started and seeing their smirks, deadpanned, "Seriously... *sigh* Anyway, I released the women that were paying for their husband's debts. Now husbands themselves will have to pay up."

A few nods came from the crowd. Naruto got the response that he wanted. He just confirmed that men here respected women.

"But that is not the only thing I'll be changing. I gathered you here for a different reason," Naruto continued and everybody turned serious. "I will make a set of rules for brothels, hostess clubs and new strip clubs I'm planning to set up."

A few cheers came from the crowd. The idea sounded promising to them. Weather that cheering was about rules or strip clubs remains a mystery.

"It will be your job to see those rules followed and throw out anybody who won't follow them."

"Umm, why did you choose me then? There are a lot stronger people here…" asked a thin man in his twenties.

"Have you ever seen a bulky shinobi?" Naruto asked and grinned™ as they eyes widened. "I will say this now. It will be painful. All of you have a fully formed but completely undeveloped chakra network. I will have to forcefully expand it and then I will teach you how to use chakra to enhance your physical strength. After that I will show you some kata to disable your opponents. You won't be able to perform any jutsu, however. Either way no civilian will stand a chance against you. Also I will give you each a medallion. If any shinobi start trouble just channel some chakra in it and I will deal with everything. If any of you don't wish to continue leave now, I won't hold it against you."

When nobody left, he smiled and said "If no one is leaving step up one by one and tell me your name."

When a person went to stand before Naruto he placed a seal on them, made a dog tag with their name and an invisible 'Hiraishin' seal. When everybody had a dog tag around their necks he said, "Tonight you won't have the best sleep in your lives, but tomorrow after breakfast I want to see you all here. Dismissed."

" _It seems we'll have to postpone our training trip,"_ Machiko said.

" _It might not be so. I have something I want to test out."_

" _Oh, what is it?"_

Naruto's experiments always turned out to produce most interesting results.

" _First, a question. Your chakra is black, but your eyes are silver. Why is that?"_ Naruto asked something that was bugging him.

" _Originally my chakra was red, but after I mastered Yin and Yang chakra it became black and my eyes turned silver, my hair also changed its color. I actually have two types of chakra. One is black and the other is silver, like my eyes. I just don't use it as often,"_ Machiko informed him.

" _Well, I know for a fact they are not just pure Yin or Yang chakra. What are they?"_

" _I'm not exactly sure myself, but I can tell how they are different. While the black one could be described as a samurai, the silver one is like a dancer. Black one is stronger, faster and more wild. Silver, however, is more calm, fluid and easier to control"_ kitsune provided some insight on her abilities.

" _Do you think I could use your silver chakra as well?"_

" _You should be."_

Naruto made his privacy seal and started meditating. Soon wisps of light silver chakra started to appear on his body.

 **Skill Unlocked: Kyuubi Cloak 0 Tails (silver)** (Upon activation chakra is fully replenished, all jutsu are 50% more potent, +50% to **INT, WIS, INS, SPD.** )

' _Hmm,_ _ **INS**_ _even… it must be related to the silver wind then. Even the colors match…'_

Then he created a shadow clone.

 **New jutsu created: Silver Shadow Clones (SSC)** (By using Kyuubi's silver chakra you are now able to create special shadow clones. Min 1000 **CP** per clone in silver Kyuubi cloak, clone's **CP** regeneration is equal to yours, clone's **CP** is equal to the amount of **CP** used for its creation, all jutsu are 50% more potent, +50% to **INT, WIS, INS, SPD,** 100 **HP.** )

Unlike normal shadow clones this one (beside stats) had one difference – it had light silver eyes.

Naruto tried the same with black Kyuubi cloak.

 **New jutsu created: Black Shadow Clones (BSC)** (By using Kyuubi's black chakra you are now able to create special shadow clones. Min 1000 **CP** per clone in black Kyuubi cloak +10 **CP** per minute, clone's **HP** regeneration is equal to yours, clone's **HP** is equal to the amount of **CP** used for its creation, +50% to all stats and ninjutsu dmg., 100 **CP.** )

This clone's eyes were so black, they looked pupilless.

" _So black for a tank, silver for a mage. Black has enough chakra to make a weapon for himself and that's pretty much it, but his_ _ **HP**_ _…"_

" _Did you get what you were hoping for?"_ asked Machiko.

" _Yes, now I can leave a SCC and go on that trip you mentioned."_

"I'll use a henge so my eyes look purple," said the clone.

"Good thinking. I'll leave this quest to you," the original said, dispelled the BSC and hiraishined home.

* * *

At home, when Yugao went to sleep, Naruto left a note 'Left for training. In case of emergency channel chakra.' And pinned it down with a ' _Hiraishin_ ' pick.

He also left a note at Tenzo's house, saying, that he won't be able to come tonight.

" _So, where are we going?"_ Naruto asked, walking away from the apartment building.

" _First, leave the village,"_

" _With Yugao's training and my fuinjutsu skills this won't be very hard."_ Naruto thought with a grin™.

" _Especially if you use that new jutsu of yours."_

" _No, jutsu require the use of chakra. It will be detected. I'll do this anbu style. As long as I don't use more than 10_ _ **CP**_ _at the time the seal on my shirt will prevent any from being detected."_

{[You sure, you want to leave before completing Shisui's quest?]

" _I can complete some of the objectives on my own. Besides, if my hunch is right, this training trip will provide me with better training and a better teacher. I've already gone back to the library and read every scroll on tai and kenjutsu, so I can learn interceptor style on my own,"_ Naruto explained his actions.

" _Why did_ _you read_ every _scroll then?"_ asked Machiko.

" _That library contains a thorough description as well as some kata for every fighting style known to Konoha. If I study them, I can predict how my enemy will fight. Plus I can take some moves from those styles and integrate them into the style of my own. It's a win - win."_ }

 **New quest: Get out of the village.**

 **Main objectives:**

 **-Leave the village without detection.**

 **Bonus objectives:**

 **-Save Hinata from Kumo shinobi.**

 **Rewards:**

 **-300 exp for main objective**

 **-1000 exp, +4000 rep with Hyuuga Hinata for bonus objective**

{" _Now? It's December 27_ _th_ _. Her birthday is today?"_ Thought Naruto.

[Yep, you didn't know that.]

" _No, not really. I've never paid much attention to it. The more you know…"_ }

Right after that brief exchange Naruto turned towards the Hyuuga compound.

" _Who is this Hinata?"_ asked Machiko afterreading the quest objectives.

" _You still haven't watched 'Naruto'?"_ Naruto asked in disbelieve.

" _I'm going in the chronological order, ok?"_ kitsune pouted.

" _Well, you really should watch it; you'll get some pretty useful (albeit general) insight on the future events. Anyway, Hinata is an heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Kumogakure is trying to get the Byakugan so they have kidnapped her. They will most likely lock her up and use her as a breading factory,"_ Naruto informed his tenant.

" _Kill that fuck,"_ she said to him angrily.

" _As much as I want to, I can't. The kidnappers are a part of a political envoy. If they are killed Konoha will be in trouble. This will raise unnecessary complications," Naruto_ said and saw what he was looking for, a Kumo shinobi with Hinata on his shoulder.

' _There you are.'_

Naruto pulled out one of his pre made throwing picks charged with lightning chakra. The pick struck the kidnapers leg and he fell on the ground face first, paralyzed.

' _Thirty seconds,'_ Naruto thought, looking at an icon near shinobi's **HP** bar. He quickly jumped towards the collapsed shinobi and placed a chakra suppression seal on him. Sensing Hiashi nearing his position, he flashed the wide eyed Hinata a kind smile and said, "You have beautiful eyes," disappearing in a shunshin.

* * *

Naruto jumped at the tree and started climbing it.

" _What was that with the last comment?"_

" _Well, if you've watched 'Naruto'-"_ hanyou chuckled as Machiko growled at his comment, _"-you would know that Hinata was bullied as a child because of her eyes. This will serve as a confidence boost for her… hopefully._ "

He only got ten seconds but with his speed it was enough to reach the lowest branch of a giant tree near the wall. He waited a little for the seal to recharge, took a running start and jumped over the wall and towards the tree branch on the other side.

 **Quest completed: Get out of the village.**

 **Rewards: 1300 exp, +4000 rep with Hyuuga Hinata.**

" _That's an awful lot of reputation for the first meeting,"_ said Machiko. _"You've never received that much rep for a single deed before."_

" _For one I usually never get rep as a quest reward. It's usually just gained by interacting with people. Second, human girls have a thing for being heroically saved by a man of their dreams and bla, bla, bla, white stallions, bla, bla, bla, romantic sunsets, and so on an so forth. Third, Hinata is very meek and timid girl. It's quite easy to make an impression on her,"_ said Naruto knowingly. _"Which you would know if you just watched 'Naruto' in the first place~"_

" _You're not going to stop until I watch it, are you?"_

" _Nope. Anyway, where are we going now?"_

" _Head North – East. We should reach a river soon."_

After about three hours Naruto came to a river and crossed it.

" _Continue like this. At your top speed you should reach it in a little under an hour."_

" _What is our end destination?"_ asked Naruto curiously.

" _A forest. You should feel its special energy soon."_

" _Senjutsu?"_ asked Naruto, getting an idea.

" _Oh please, do not compare_ us _to those summoning animals. We were_ born _to wield nature's energy, unlike those amateurs,"_ Machiko huffed.

" _Does this mean I will learn the perfected version of senjutsu while surrounded by foxgirls?"_ Naruto said hopefully.

" _You know there are male kitsune, right?"_ Machiko deadpanned.

" _But, foxgirls!"_

" _Should I be worried?"_ kitsune said slowly.

" _Not for the next five years you shouldn't, hehehe,"_ Naruto said, rubbing his hands together.

I'll just leave it at saying that even thousand year old beings need someone to knock their head back to a straight… -er position. And who better to do it than a woman.

After about half an hour and the first near death experience Naruto had in the past hundred years, he felt it. There was a special form of energy in this forest, the one he never felt before. It was coming from right in front of him. That's when he saw a… surface… It looked like a very thin soap bubble, but completely transparent. It was about four times his size and he could see another forest at the other side of it. He circled around the bubble, but all that he could see was a different forest. After a quick mutter of 'for the sake of plot progression', Naruto decided to go for it and stepped into it. A gust of 'different' air hit him; it was _saturated_ with that energy. It felt as if he stepped into…

" _Into another world? Yes. This forest is a portal to a different world, my home,"_ Machiko said with a smile.

Naruto took a step back and his familiar world went back, a step forward and that special energy washed over him again.

 **New location discovered: kitsune forest +100 exp.**

" _Why is there no info about this place anywhere in the libraries?"_ Naruto asked curiously.

" _Because humans can't see it. Only kitsune can… And apparently beings with really high_ _ **INS**_ _as well. Actually the portal was much clearer now. Previously I could only see a slight distortion in the air, but this time I could actually see the other side."_

" _Well, I_ do _have twice as much_ _ **INS**_ _as you do…"_ Naruto said as he slowly walked further in, taking in the unfamiliar energy. Suddenly he felt the first living thing after coming here. The air was quite humid, but Naruto couldn't sense anything living until he came within 100m range. The signature itself wasn't human or animal.

" _It feels somewhat like you. Is that one of the kitsune?"_ asked Naruto focusing on the signature.

" _It is, but it's pretty weak…"_ Machiko trailed off.

Naruto went closer and found a sleeping fox pup, curled up under a bush. There were two interesting things that caught his eye. The fox was show white and it had five tails.

" _Five tails, the girl is strong,"_ Machiko said with pride.

" _How do you know it's a girl?"_ Naruto asked curiously.

" _By her signature, similar to how you can feel it through chakra,_ I _feel them through that special energy you noticed."_

" _What is it?"_ Naruto asked a question that was bugging him.

" _Spirit energy. She is a spirit, like I was before Hagoromo came, not an animal nor a human. She does have chakra, but most of our power comes from spirit energy. Actually, now that I think about it, she shouldn't have chakra. Kitsune are pure spiritual beings, they don't wield chakra. Well, aside from me, but I'm a 'special' case,"_ Machiko said, curious about the little kitsune in front of them.

" _I see… so that's why I can't see her stats,"_ Naruto slowly said.

Naruto could see the stats of others thanks to his chakra sensing abilities, but since this kitsune had half chakra, half spirit energy system, he couldn't get a read on her.

" _If she becomes your familiar I imagine you will. You two will share a connection, similar to ours. Besides if you learn how to read spiritual signatures you'll get the same results as from reading chakra. Oh, she's waking up, quickly materialize your tails,'_ Machiko said and Naruto complied.

White kitsune slowly opened her eyes and Naruto saw that they where silver like Machiko's. Naruto could sense her surprise and fear but she didn't run. The reason became evident as Machiko gasped, _"Why didn't I notice sooner._ _She's very weak; give her some blood, quick."_

Naruto bit his thumb, slightly opened fox's mouth and dropped a few drops of blood in it. She drank them and suddenly lunged at his thumb and started sucking blood out of it. She purred as she drained nearly half of his **LF.**

" _Her signature is so much stronger now, it's like she was dying,"_ said Naruto slowly. " _Why is she here all alone and dying from starvation to boot?"_

" _I don't know but it might have something to do with that a part of her being is out of my chakra."_

" _So that's why she feels so familiar…"_ Naruto trailed off and as he finished a message appeared.

 **You have acquired a familiar:**

 **Lvl 1 kitsune.**

 **Do you wish to name your familiar?**

{ _"Did you know about this?"_ Naruto asked his tenant.

" _I… forgot. I just wanted to save her. Sorry,"_ Machiko apologized.

" _No need to apologize. I wouldn't have left her to die anyway."_

" _Well, getting a familiar_ was _one of the reasons why I wanted you to come here…Actually, how would this work. She should have a name already…"_ mused Machiko.

[I'm pretty sure I know what he'll name her, but if that's not the case, then I'll just rewrite the reality. Simple.] a shrug could be heard in his voice.

Naruto was used to such comments already and Machiko decided to stay quiet after blinking a few times at the last statement.}

' _Yuuki.'_

{[Ha, knew it!]

" _Can it."_ }

 **Familiar named.**

 **Name:** Yuuki

 **Lvl:** 1

 **Age:** 7

 **HP:** 250

 **CP:** 500

 **SP:** 200

 **SE (Spirit Energy):** 200

 **LF:** 1050

 **VIT:** 25

 **STR:** 25

 **DEX:** 20

 **INT:** 50

 **WIS:** 10

 **INS:** 130

 **SPD:** 26

 **Perks:**

 **High Spirit:** physical attacks are 50% less effective, ability to communicate with lesser sprits.

 **CC (Close Combat) Kitsune:** +15 **VIT** per lvl, +15 **STR** per lvl, +15 **DEX** per lvl, +15 **SPD** per lvl, +50% to learning speed for all CC skills, +100 **SE** per lvl (initial **SE** value – 100).

 **Kyuubi's chakra:** +50 **LF** per lvl **,** +5 **VIT** per lvl, +5 **STR** per lvl, +50 **INT** per lvl, enhanced healing – in combat – +5 **HP/sec,** out of combat – +50 **HP/sec,** total immunity to all genjutsu below A – rank.

"Wow, what's this?" said little kitsune looking at a message window. "It says I'm a familiar to Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a familiar?"

"Yes, Yuuki. You are now my familiar," Naruto informed her. "And this," He said pointing at the window in front of her, "is a bonus you get for being _my_ familiar."

Then she suddenly turned into a very pale little girl with snow white hair that reached her mid tight and five tails of the same color. She jumped and hugged his neck tightly. Naruto hugged her as well and patted her head. She had the same silver slitted eyes.

"Hehehe, everybody's gonna be so jealous that I became a familiar," young kitsune laughed happily. "Wait, I thought I could be a familiar only to a human. And your blood tastes reeealy gooood~" asked finally calmed down kitsune.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was born human?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"But your eyes and the tails…" said confused kitsune.

" _It would be better if you told her,"_ said Machiko.

"I have Kyuubi sealed inside of me. This all is thanks to her chakra," Naruto said and channeled some chakra to his stomach to make the seal visible.

"You have Kyuubi–sama sealed in you?" she asked looking closely at the seal.

{ _"Kyuubi-sama?"_ Naruto was curious about that honorific.

" _As you might have already known, considering your… fondness for kitsune, our power is represented by the number of our tails, nine being the highest. All nine tailed kitsune are addressed as Kyuubi-sama, unless stated otherwise."_ Machiko provided her host with a little bit of insight on kitsune customs.}

Naruto released some of Kyuubi's chakra.

"I do, can you feel it?" he asked and Yuuki nodded.

" _Ask her to lead you to their village, she must have a home there,"_ asked Machiko.

"Where do you live, Yuuki?" Naruto asked bringing the girls attention back up.

"I… I ran away from home," the girl said looking at the ground.

"Really? Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The other kitsune don't like me. Only jiji likes me and I didn't want to cause him any more trouble," said the girl in shame. "But now that I'm a familiar, they'll have to accept me!"

"Why others don't like you?" asked Naruto curiously. This was starting to look awful lot like his situation.

"Jiji says it's because I'm different. I've failed every test at the academy and only I have white hair and silver eyes. I really hate them," she said angrily.

"Well, _I_ love your hair, it looks really beautiful and your eyes are just like Kyuubi's," Naruto said with a smile and patted her head. Her hair really did look beautiful, with the moon's light shining through the trees it made her hair glow almost as bright as her eyes.

"There is nothing bad in being different. Being different makes you stand out, it makes you more special than anyone else. Embrace it and take pride in it." Naruto decided to give the girl a little pep talk.

"The worst insults come from accurate descriptions of what you are. Accept every part of your being, with all it's flaws and shortcomings and wear it like armor, that way no one can use it to hurt you."

She looked thoughtful closed her eyes and nodded. Then she… grew?

" _Did she just…"_ Naruto was pretty confused.

" _Yes, she just grew. I think she's around ten years old now,"_ Machiko said like it's nothing special.

" _How exactly?"_ asked still confused Naruto.

" _You see… kitsune are immortal and they age differently. We look as old as we feel. We can be born a hundred years ago but feel like thirty and we will look thirty. Others can be born ten years ago but feel and look like fifty,"_ Machiko shared some surprising information.

" _I take it there's no such thing as pedophilia then."_

" _There is, it's just not determined by age but by look. When a kitsune reaches_ that _age they can't look younger anymore. Especially after the wedding ceremony,"_ came another bit of useful information from Machiko.

" _Following a hunch, which are usually correct, I'll ask this now. What does a wedding ceremony for kitsune consists of?"_

" _Just one deed – sex. And a kiss is equivalent to a proposal,"_ she said with a smile.

" _So we are basically married,"_ Naruto half asked half stated.

" _Hmm, I'm… not sure, actually. The ceremony can only be considered valid if performed by two kitsune. You see… we are quite, um… free spirited when it comes to humans. I'm not sure if our case would be valid or not…"_ she started growing quieter towards the end. Then she asked hesitantly, _"Do you want it to be?"_

" _Hmm, I'm not sure… on one hand I would have to make up for 45 years worth of wedding gifts. On the other you are currently one of the two beings in existence that I love and would be more than happily to take as my wife. So, my answer is yes,"_ our hero finished with a smile.

Machiko was practically jumping out of pure happiness. She herself had no idea, that Naruto's words would feel so good.

" _Then it's settled; we are officially married!"_ she said with a cheer.

" _You weren't so sure before… Not that I care, but will others accept it?"_

" _Bitch please, I'm The Kyuubi, my word is law… to kitsune at least,"_ queen of all kitsune said puffing out her already impressive chest. Naruto chuckled inwardly so only Machiko could hear.

" _Well, now I have to come up with 45 different presents… This is gonna be a bitch."_ Hanyou said with a smile.

" _You've already given me the best present ever – your love."_ She sighted happily.

" _Aww, from one point of view that sounded really fluffy and romantic, but from the other it makes me look like one of those cheep ass boyfriends, who enjoy taking romantic walks under the moon when_ all the stores are closed," Naruto started off chuckling, but deadpanned at the non-italic part. Machiko laughed happily.

" _Well, I_ was _trying to provide you with an easy way out, but it seems like you'll be getting me all those presents now~,"_ kitsune said in a singsong voice.

' _I've never been so glad that creativity is one of my strongest points…'_

* * *

As Naruto talked with Machiko, Yuuki led him to her village. They came to a small wooden Japanese style house.

"This is where I live with my jiji," said Yuuki as they came close to their house.

Her grandpa as if heard her and rushed out of the house. He eminently ran to Yuuki and hugged her.

" _Wow, I don't think I can come up with any more stereotypical looking Japanese old man than him."_ Naruto thought, making his tenant giggle.

The man looked around seventy. He was bald and had a long white beard; also he was a little hunched and carried a wooden walking stick.

" _You know, I wouldn't be surprised if when he straitens he'll have killer abs and his stick turns into a flaming sword,"_ Machiko said jokingly.

" _If I learned something in my travels it's to never underestimate Japanese old men. They ether will teach you something that will help you kick ass hundred times over or they will kick_ your _ass_ _hundred times over,"_ said completely serious Naruto.

" _Seeing how fast he moved just now, I might just agree with you."_

"Guess what grandpa," said smiling Yuuki, "I'm a familiar now."

"What? Who?" he said startled, and only then noticed Naruto standing there. "I take it, it was you young man?" he said turning to Naruto.

"You are correct. One correction, though. I'm not very young, I'm probably older than you," said Naruto with a smile.

The old kitsune narrowed his eyes, studying Naruto. This… man… yes, man, he couldn't really call him a boy and not just because he couldn't feel any lies from our hero, but because his gut told him so. You can't just simply live in a shinobi world for three centuries and _not_ learn how to trust your instincts. This man in front of him looked way stronger than someone of his appearance should look. The aura around him was calm and laid – back, yet sharp, analytical and brimming with confidence at the same time. Elderly kitsune felt that despite dealing with shinobi for the most of his life, he wouldn't be able to get a drop on the one standing in front of him.

"Just to make sure. You have a body of an eight year old, correct?" the old man asked.

"Yes, my mind is over a thousand years old, however. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, by the way," Naruto said and extended his hand.

"Ryuujin," the old man said and shook his hand. The handshake was strong and firm. Then he added with a nostalgic tone to his voice, "It's been almost twenty years since I last saw an Uzumaki."

"What makes Uzumaki so special?" Naruto was curious.

"We've always been Uzumaki exclusive summoning clan," Ryuujin informed our hero. "It's funny you don't know that being here and all. The way to this forest is known only to us and an Uzumaki clan head."

"I was led here by the Kyuubi," Naruto said pointing at his seal.

Ryuujin's eyes widened for a moment and then he said, "So that's why you are like this."

"Yes, she made me a hanyou," Naruto added with a smile.

"Kyuubi–same lets you use her chakra freely?" he said wide eyed, "That explains why she hasn't broken this seal already. I don't imagine your chains could hold Kyuubi-sama since you're only a half blood."

"To be honest my father had no idea Kyuubi was a lvl 5 seal master," Naruto said with a shrug. "And how did you know I'm a half blood?"

"I didn't live for three hundred years for nothing. I know you have someone else's blood in you," Ryuujin smiled. "You mentioned your father earlier. Was he the one who sealed Kyuubi-sama?"

"Yes my father sealed Kyuubi in me. He was the yondaime Hokage as well," and before Ryuujin could ask why Naruto was an Uzumaki, Naruto added, "My mother was Uzumaki Kushina second Kyuubi's jinchuuriki."

"A sacrifice? Is that what they call you?" Ryuujin said with a frown.

"Considering how other humans treat us, we are a sacrifice. My human life was sacrificed so I could contain her. Well worth it in my opinion," Naruto said with a smile. "Besides, not all people are dumb enough to think _I'm_ the Kyuubi."

" _Let me talk to him,"_ asked Machiko and Naruto complied.

"Long time no see, Ryuujin," said a silver eyed Naruto in a slightly more feminine voice.

"Kyuubi–sama…" Ryuujin was wide eyed yet again. "It's truly a pleasure to talk with you again," he said with a bow, collecting himself. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

Ryuujin and Naruto were sitting on the porch while talking. Yuuki ran around jumping and shouting 'I'm a familiar!, I'm a familiar!'.

"I'll accept your invitation," Machiko said and walked in. Soon they were sitting behind a classical Japanese table near the aforementioned porch.

"It's nice to see a familiar face after all these years," she said with a smile.

They talked for a while. From their conversation Naruto got that they weren't particularly close, but knew each other fairly well. Also Ryuujin was one of the very few, who knew what Machiko looked like and was still alive. Apparently the attack on Uzumaki dwindled their numbers quite a bit.

After a brief catch up she said, "Could I ask something of you?"

"Anything Kyuubi–sama," Ryuujin said with a bow.

"Train this man, teach him all you know," she said and turned to Yuuki. "Him and his new familiar," Machiko smiled and petted the wide eyed girl, who came to listen a few minutes ago.

"It will be done Kyuubi–sama," he said with another bow.

"Thank you, Ryuujin," Machiko said with a smile and surrendered control.

"So, what will you be teaching me?" asked Naruto.

"Taijutsu and kenjutsu. And I'll be working on controlling spirit energy with Yuuki, Kami knows she needs it," said Ryuujin. Yuuki looked down.

"I'll admit that Yuuki has low control, but that shouldn't be your main concern. It would be better if you teach her the same as me," Naruto advised him.

"Why do you think that?" he asked curiously. Naruto couldn't possibly know that…

"She's a close combat type. Surely you of all people should have known that."

"I do, but how do you know that?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Well, you see, here's the thing…" Naruto pulled up his GUI and made it visible.

"This GUI takes in the information I sense and turns it into numerical value. I can see stats of every human, because all of them posses chakra, which I'm very good at sensing. When Yuuki became my familiar a special bond was created. I now can feel her presence anywhere as well as her physical and emotional condition." Our hero then pulled up Yuuki's status screen.

"I have Kyuubi–sama's chakra?" asked wide eyed Yuuki.

"Three years ago, on the day of your birth, your mother didn't have enough energy to give birth to you and some of Kyuubi–sama's chakra came to aid," Ryuujin revealed the history of Yuuki's birth.

{ _"Ok, another lesson time. For some reason, I get a feeling that kitsune are born differently from humans,"_ Naruto more stated than asked.

" _We are. A new kitsune is born when a husband and wife combine parts of their spirit energies. During marriage spirit energies of both kitsune change slightly to better accommodate each other. However, their compatibility is not perfect. Thus some complications may arise. Such thing happened to Yuuki. In my brief moment of freedom, I sensed that she won't have enough spirit energy to survive and sent some of my chakra over."_

" _First, how did you sense it from so far away and second, how did you sent your chakra over such a distance?"_

" _I always had fairly good sensory abilities and after becoming Kyuubi they were enhanced as well. Now I can sense any kitsune alive no matter where they are. As for chakra, I originally sent both: silver and black chakras, but the black one was less stable and dispersed about half way through. I've already told you that silver one is much easier to control, but it did take me quite a bit of concentration, though. And still only quarter of it got to Yuuki. Good thing that was enough. Me concentrating so hard on the task was also the reason why that Uchiha was able to put me under that genjutsu of his. If you ever come across him, could you rip his throat out, please?"_

" _Sure thing,"_ Naruto replied with a chuckle.}

"But… how?" asked Yuuki amazed. "I thought Kyuubi–sama was sealed at the time."

"Three years ago, on the day of my birth, Kyuubi was ripped out of my mother. That day Kyuubi spend some time outside before being sealed in me," Informed her Naruto.

"And this brings me to another point. Is this why Yuuki treated that way?" Naruto asked.

"Thirteen years ago there was Uzushiogakure no sato, a home to the Uzumaki clan. This clan was well known for its red hair, unparalleled mastery in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu on par if not better than Kiri's seven swordsmen. They were also the richest of shinobi clans. They completed their missions with utmost efficiency and quality. Little did others know that Uzumaki themselves almost never left their village. All their outside missions were performed by us, or more precisely, by the ones who specialized in close combat," Ryuujin started his story.

"So Uzumaki became known as swordsman because of their familiars," Naruto came to an obvious conclusion.

"Precisely. But a few Uzumaki asked their familiars to train them in kenjutsu or taijutsu. Your mother was one of them. My son trained her," Ryuujin smiled at a fond memory.

"And she became Konoha's anbu captain," Naruto continued.

"Back to my story," Ryuujin started after his flashback ended. "There is another type of kitsune, who almost never left their summoner's side once summoned. The support type. While CC type had little to no use for spirit energy and had little of it, supports had a great amount and near perfect control. They are masters of genjutsu and iryojutsu. They refuse to learn ninjutsu or any form of physical combat."

"I take it the majority of CC kitsune died thirteen years ago."

"Correct, in fact I'm the only one who survived. My summoner forcefully dispelled me," He said with a sad smile.

"I still don't get why everybody hates Yuuki so much. CC kitsune were always a part of your village and from what she told me, they don't hate you. Is she treated that way only because she can use chakra in addition to spirit energy?" Naruto said rubbing his chin.

Ryuujin fondly looked at Yuuki now in her fox form, chasing a butterfly, "As you already know Yuuki's spirit energy is fused with Kyuubi-sama's chakra, thus it's very hard to distinguish one from another. She has a lot of that concoction but she is better suited for close combat, and many know that. Her behavior is quite an evidence by itself. As far as everybody else is concerned, she has an amount of 'spirit energy' comparable to the most talented of support class children, but next to no control. Some, who knew Kyuubi-sama, suspect that Yuuki might have some of Kyuubi-sama's chakra, evident by her unique eyes and hair color. This is probably what makes them fear her."

"Fear her? I would be more than thrilled in their place," Naruto said in disbelieve.

"They fear her potential. CC kitsune never used spirit energy, yet were easily comparable to A – rank shinobi in skill. Even some anbu were cautious about letting them in taijutsu range. If CC kitsune starts using spirit energy… they could become too powerful. Besides if a kitsune has a lot of spirit energy, but not enough control, it could lead to some… unfortunate results." As Ryuujin finished his explanation Naruto understood that something 'unfortunate' _did_ happen but decided not to dig too deep.

"I think your spirit energy control exercises are not very effective because Yuuki has a lot more chakra than spirit energy. I know a lot of chakra control exercise, that should help her and I could teach her ninjutsu. I know quite a few ninjutsu for every element and now working on combining elements into different styles. I even made my own style," Naruto said with a grin™.

"Your own style?" said Ryuujin in disbelieve. "Show me."

"So far I have made only two jutsu for it. It's called Plasma style," Naruto then took the cup he was drinking tea from and said, "' _Agni Schiwatas',_ " the ash quickly disappeared into the wind.

"Impressive, but the cup…" Ryuujin said with a frown.

"Don't worry," our hero said and his left palm started glowing with a dark blue flame while his right had a golden, almost white flame. The flames connected and a circuit like outline of the cup was formed. A second later new identical cup was standing on the table.

"You know Kyuubi-sama's jutsu!" exclaimed the old man… kitsune. Ryuujin couldn't help but wonder: just how much favor did Naruto gain with the Kyuubi.

"Can you also heal like her?" he then asked.

"Yes, but I can't really show it to you. I have nothing to heal," Naruto said looking around as if someone with the need for healing would suddenly appear. He was only half righ.

"Heal me," he said and opened his haori. As Naruto expected he was very muscular and covered in scars.

Naruto placed a hand on his chest, then moved it right below his throat and used his ' _Yang Healing'._

"Ahh, you truly mastered it," Ryuujin said with a relieved sigh. His voice now was clearer and less raspy. "Our best medics couldn't fix it."

"You have some damn good medics if you not just survived but could talk after being stabbed through the throat."

"My summoner did the most important job. If she didn't dispel me, the sword would have pierced my artery. Not even you could have saved me then," he said with a sad smile. "Wait a moment." Ryuujin left the table and after a minute returned with a wooden box, about the size of a smartphone. He opened it and inside he could see five small rings and two bigger ones. They all were made out of some silvery metal, but it wasn't silver.

"Those artifacts are passed down in the Uzumaki clan. There is a legend that one day a man will come who will earn the right to wear all of them," Ryuujin said looking over them.

{ _"So he held onto those…"_ Machiko said slowly.

" _You know more about them?"_

" _Of course, I helped Hagoromo make them, after all. But I'm not gonna spoil any surprises~"_ }

' _Figures…'_

"And how can one earn the right to wear them?" Naruto asked curiously.

"For this," he took out a small ring with a kanji for shinobi, "you must master a hundred ninjutsu or create a style of your own," He then handed the ring to Naruto.

"How do I wear it?" Naruto asked turning the ring in his fingers. It didn't have any hinges or anything else indicating that it could be opened.

"Just put it anywhere near your skin and it will do the rest."

Naruto created a shadow clone. It took the ring and placed it near the top of the original's ear. The ring opened up and one side had a thin needle. The clone moved the ring over the ear and two sides connected. When the newly formed earring was in place a message popped up.

 **Ninjutsu earring acquired: Now you are able to cast any ninjutsu without hand seals.**

" _Well, now I don't need to cast every ninjutsu I know a few dozen times to use them without hand seals,"_ Naruto thought.

" _This makes leveling up ninjutsu useless,"_ Machiko added.

"I take it you know what it does," asked Ryuujin.

"Yes, it allows me to cast any ninjutsu without hand seals," Naruto stated and kitsune nodded in confirmation.

"You've earned this as well," He said and handed him a bigger ring with eight plus signs circling it. Naruto took it and put it on his left ring finger. It shrank to fit him.

 **Iryojutsu ring acquired: Now you are able to perfectly sense any damage within anyone that comes into your perfect sensory range, iryojutsu are 50% more effective.**

"Now I can diagnose anyone who comes within a kilometer of myself," said Naruto with a smile.

"That's a big range," said Ryuujin surprised.

"I'm a very strong sensor," Naruto just said with a smile **.** Ryuujin was satisfied with his answer and moved on.

"Did Kyuubi–sama teach you fuinjutsu as well?" He asked and Naruto just pulled up his seal archive. To which Ryuujin, just as wordlessly, handed him another big ring. This one Naruto put on his right ring finger.

 **Fuinjutsu ring acquired: Now you are able to completely seal anyone's chakra (even Bijuu's) on touch. Duration – 1 CP/min. 0 CP=1 min, 10000 CP=forever.**

"Wow, I can literally seal anyone's chakra forever," Naruto said with a laugh. "What are the requirements for the other rings?"

"For tai and kenjutsu rings you'll have to defeat me without using chakra. For genjutsu ring you must create an unbreakable genjutsu or cast a genjutsu on our village leader without him realizing it. And for the last one you must master our seireijutsu (spirit techniques)," Ryuujin said pointing at each of the rings.

"Is seireijutsu your version of senjutsu?" Naruto asked with anticipation.

"It is, and I just so happen to be a master of it. However, I will only teach it to you _after_ you complete my ken and taijutsu training. Is that clear," The old kitsune entered his sensei mode.

"Perfectly. Well, no reason to wait, when will we be starting on our training?" Naruto asked.

"It's the middle of the night, if you haven't noticed…" Ryuujin deadpanned.

"Oh, right. Well, I don't sleep, so it kinda escapes my attention sometimes. We'll start in the morning then?"

"At sunrise," Yuuki's grandpa confirmed.

"I'll just walk around and explore for the rest of the night then."

Ryuujin simply nodded and went to sleep with Yuuki.

* * *

Later that night Naruto was lying down on the roof of Ryuujin and Yuuki's house, but his mind was in his mindscape.

Machiko and Naruto were in the shade of a tree near the edge of the ravine overlooking a giant lake with a waterfall. Naruto was leaning on the tree trunk with tke kitsune curled up on his lap, her head resting right under his chin.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you… How were you born, or perhaps 'come into existence' would be a better term." Naruto asked his tenant this time around.

Machiko yawned and stretched, wrapping her hands around his head and bringing herself higher to nuzzle into his neck.

"*sigh* I guess 'came into existence' would be a better term. At first I was born as any other kitsune. I had flaming red eyes and hair, like most of my clan. I was the best in my group and grew the fastest as well. The one day Õtsutsuki Hagoromo came to our world and chose me as his familiar." Machiko started her story.

"Wait, Ryuujin said that kitsune clan had an exclusive summoning contract with Uzumaki, or that came later?"

"The reason why Hagoromo first came here was _because_ our clan was exclusive to Uzumaki. I'm guessing your amine didn't tell you who sage's father was," Machiko grimed evilly.

"You're not telling me that Uzumaki clan existed _before_ the Rikudõ Sennin."

"Yep, Uzumaki was actually a dynasty back then. They ruled over the empire, that covered the majority of the continent and continued to expand until Kaguya decided to intervene. But we are getting off track."

' _I'll_ definitely _be visiting clan's library in the morning.'_

"As I was saying he took ma as his familiar. I am more of an support/long range attack type, so we didn't train like the others did. Instead we talked. We talked about life force, chakra and spiritual energy, about how it worked… We could have made a library out of all the notes we took. But, unfortunately, our 'research' came to an end as Jũbi attacked."

"Hagoromo managed to seal it into himself. Jũbi gave him great power, but, like with all humans, his life wasn't infinite. He did live for almost three hundred years, though. Before his death he gathered eight, fairly normal creatures and me. He split Jũbi's chakra and _fused_ us with it. It wasn't sealing, he literally combined our _existence_ with chakra. He gave me the most because I could handle it, unlike the rest and he trusted me like himself. Our physical bodies couldn't handle the strain and so he created new bodies for us and even gave us names, signifying our birth, or in my case – rebirth. Unfortunately he decided to go with my fox form, instead of the human one. After some time the rest of the bijũ gained intelligence. For some reason they all turned out to be female. We all created human bodies for ourselves, but they were far cry from actual bodies out of flesh and blood. It's been almost two thousand years since I had one," Machiko sighted.

"That's probably why I jumped at the chance to have a physical bogy again so easily," She giggled.

"Hm, now that I think about it, if you just offer my sisters an actual body, they will eagerly give up all of their chakra."

"Yeah, I was actually kinda hoping for that," Naruto chuckled as well.

"The one thing I don't understand though, is why all of them chose a female form? Them gaining intellect from ridiculously high amounts of chakra isn't so farfetched. But their gender…"

"I have as much of an idea as you do," Machiko shrugged.

"Actually I just thought of something a bit more important." A realization hit the hanyou.

"Shinju is a God, right," Naruto started and after getting a nod from his tenant, continued. "Jũbi is the combination of Kaguya and Shinju…"

"Actually, Hagoromo told us, that Shinju separated some of its power to form the Jũbi, so it could take back the chakra fruit, that was stolen from him. Jũbi did just that, but somehow it backfired. Jũbi's will was taken over by Kaguya and thus she gained even more power. The two brother faugh her and sealed the Jũbi into the moon. And you know the rest."

"Hmm, I might have stumbled upon an explanation as to why all the biju are female," Naruto held a dramatic pause. "All of you have a part of Kaguya's soul. It's just a theory-"

[A 'Naruto' theory!]

"Oh, fuck you…" Naruto sighted. "*sigh* anyway, I'll just have to test it out when we meet your sisters, since you always had a developed personality of your own."

' _Chiko-chan's story brings some interesting points to my attention, however… She said Jũbi was just a part of the Shinju. This fact begs the question… Where's the rest of Shinju's chakra?'_

* * *

Omake: Halloween special. Why root isn't following Naruto.

That evening, October 31st, when the sun had already set, our four year old hero was walking around the edge of the village by himself. It was an abandoned district, that was nearly destroyed during the 'Kyuubi attack'. It's been a few days since he was allowed to move around without an escort. Naruto rather liked exploring new territories; it got him the layout of the village as well.

Then he noticed two signature following him. They were definitely anbu level, but different somehow. They seemed to have heavily suppressed emotions.

' _Danzo's root, huh… About the time he made his move.'_

Then Naruto remembered what date it was. And his grin™ widened.

' _Let's show them the spirit of the Halloween,"_ our hero thought evilly and entered a relatively stable house. The root anbu followed not a minute after.

Immediately they felt like something wasn't right. The house was old and abandoned, with a thick layer of dust on the floor, yet there were no footprints. The anbu looked around to see if there were footprints anywhere else, but couldn't find anything, indicating human presence.

He turned to his partner.

There was no one there. His partner was gone, yet neither of them made a single step. Danzo warned them that Naruto was quite proficient in genjutsu and is not to be underestimated. That is why two of them were sent, instead of just one. Root operative immediately tried to release the genjutsu, but nothing changed. He was all alone. Anbu decided to retreat and report to Danzo, but when he turned to the door, he only found a hallway. He turned around and saw that he stood at an intersection of four different hallways. Root ninja tried to dispel the genjutsu again, but this attempt made the same success as the last one.

He did the only thing he could and walked forward in hopes of finding the exit.

As the anbu went further and further in, he got more and more unsettled. He knew that the house he was in probably stood here since the foundation of the village, but there's no way it would look _this_ old. Also the house proved to be way bigger on the inside. The root anbu already understood, that this couldn't all be a genjutsu, he and his partner were ones of the top genjutsu specialists in the entirety of root, after all.

And then there were paintings. There were dozens, maybe even hundreds of them. Each one some variation of The Scream.

He didn't know how long it's been. Ten minutes? Thirty? An hour? A day? A decade? All sense of time was lost, only the endless labyrinth of hallways remained… and the paintings. Somewhere along the line the world around him began ever so slowly change. Bit by bit it adopted the style of the paintings. Lines became more prominent and elongated, colors shifted to more of a pastel tone. He noticed it only when the world around him became the same as all the other paintings: abstract, made out of lines, without clear detail. That is when the anbu realized, that he wasn't in the hallway anymore. Instead he was in a giant room. All of its walls were covered in those paintings, placed so close, that the wallpaper couldn't be seen. The room had no ceiling, so the walls stretched out into the black eternity. When the root operative looked at this wall from a distance, it looked like a giant version of that accursed painting. One wall, however, was different. It had only one giant painting, but the painting was different as well. The face on that painting wasn't screaming and when he moved closer, the man on the painting seemed to move as well. He walked closer and closer, until the two men were at an arm's reach. Then, with the fear he hadn't ever felt in his entire life he touched his own face.

The men in the painting mirrored hi action. In fact the painted man seemed to mirror anbu's every action. This confirmed poor anbu's worst fear, he put his hands on either side of his face and he _screamed._

The wall wasn't a painting…

It was a mirror.

* * *

The second root anbu wasn't fearing any better. He, after figuring out, that something other than genjutsu was happening in this house, was walking down a similar hallway. This one, however, had more spiderwebs than dust. The paintings were scarcer and looked normal. Actually most of them were quite high quality portraits or landscapes.

As the anbu moved further in, he started to swipe away the spiderwebs, which covered not just the corners and walls, but his path as well. The hallway was like a labyrinth, often the unfortunate anbu had to chose which hallway he went for, but he was starting to wander, if his choice even mattered. The paths he chose have never led him to a dead end, only to another fork. Root operative had an idea to look closer at the paintings. Maybe they had a clue as to how to get out of this maze. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything, that would bring him closer to escaping. He, however, did notice that all the paintings had a recurring detail. All of them had a spider of some sort. Weather it was a small one dangling from the ceiling in the background, or an outright giant one sitting in front of the fireplace like a dog. The painting went up higher and higher and when Danzo's drone was looking directly upwards, despite all his training, he could feel shivers running down his spine. The ceiling was so thickly covered in spiderweb, that he could only see an occasional spider running across another layer of cobweb, beneath it. Despite the only feeling he felt in years, root anbu continued to move forward, occasionally glancing upwards. The cobweb blocking his path became thicker and harder to tear through. He walked on and on, his slowly growing anxiety preventing him from noticing how the thick layer of spiderweb started to creep down to the walls and occasionally the floor.

He only stopped his higher than normal pace as he heard the first sound in hours… days? Years? Only then he noticed, that he was no longer in the hallway; all around him was a tunnel made completely out of cobweb. It even felt bouncy under his feet, and occasional sound of cobweb tearing could be heard with his every step. Then there was that sound again, as if someone decided to dump a box full of wooden cubes on the floor. Not so emotionless anbu went towards the sound. As he made his first step, the same sound came from behind him. He moved back. Then the sound appeared to his left, he moved left. This game continued for what felt like an eternity. Panting heavily, he ran towards it, tearing though cobwebs. The sound was almost constantly in front of him.

Then it stopped.

Root genjutsu specialist crouched down, exhausted. He wiped his sweaty forehead and only then noticed. His hands were bleeding. In fact he was bleeding all over. His armor was shredded, as well as his mask. All over him were small cuts, made by something very thin. He looked closer at his arm and could see a drop of blood follow a thin, silvery spiderweb embedded into one of his cuts.

The drop of blood fell on the white floor and immediately spread into a rather sizable red stain. The blood started to slowly eat away at the cobweb. Root anbu could feel his fear level rising as the sight below the layer of cobweb was revealed to him.

It was an never ending sea of spiders. They started to crawl out and went straight for the anbu.

He ran.

They followed closely behind. As the anbu ran, he swatted away more spiderwebs blocking his path, cutting himself more in the process. His blood melted away at the cobweb all around him and more spiders joined the chase. Danzo's drone ran so fast, he started to run into corners. When he did, more spiderweb stuck to him, slowing him down and more spiders joined the pursuers. He was constantly looking back as the tidal wave of spiders grew closer and closer. After another look over the shoulder, he cut the corner too quickly, making him run into the wall of cobwebs, breaking it. More spiders flooded from it.

He had nowhere to run.

Spiders started to cower his bloodied form. His screams died down as the spiders covered his head and crawled down his nose and throat.

* * *

On the morning of the next day the two, oh so unfortunate, root anbu operatives were found near one of the entrances to Danzo's underground base. They were alive, but in a state, that even Danzo decided to grant them mercy and killed them with a quick wind jutsu. The first man clawed out his eyes and scratched almost all of the skin from his face. He cut out his lips and teeth, evident by a bloody kunai and pieces of skin and flesh near him. He was breathing in through his nose and breathing out from the mouth. Further examination concluded that the man tried to scream, but his vocal cords were snapped because of high strain.

The second wreck of a man didn't fear any better. He was found slicing himself with a kunai. All slices were in a spiderweb pattern. Every part of his body was covered in bloody soiderwebs. Some places even in multiple layers. Even his eyes were sliced. When the other root operatives arrived, the man was in process of carving the inside of his mouth.

Fũ Yamanaka deduced that his two self maiming comrades suffered some severe mental damage. Most likely from genjutsu.

Danzo had no idea as to how two of his best genjutsu specialists could end up like this. He did understand, however, that this display was a warning. Naruto knew who he was and where he lived. The jinchuuriki demanded his respect, and Danzo had no trouble providing him with it, considering Naruto's skill, brutality and efficiency of his actions. Danzo doubted the redhead even lifted a finger. The possibilities of having someone like that on his side scared and fascinated the old war hawk to no end. If only he played his cards right…

* * *

 **Naxt time: Meeting the kitsune clan.**

 **Name** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Lvl** : 8 (exp – 1400/1500)

 **Age** : 8 years (physical), 1058 years (mental), 4 years (spend in 'Naruto' world)

 **HP** : 2850

 **CP** : 8700

 **SP** : 2196

 **LF** : 2505

 **VIT** : 285

 **STR** : 216

 **DEX** : 111

 **INT** : 870

 **WIS** : 870

 **INS** : 1012

 **SPD** : 141

 **Perks** :

 **Gamers' contract** : you remember all your incarnations, perfect memory, RPGescue GUI in all worlds, granted mental time freeze,

 **Great one** : **INS** cannot be lower than 1000, **WIS** cannot be lower than **INT** , change In form successful 100% of the time, +100% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, granted ability to consume/enslave souls of lower life forms, ability to reach perfect control of all natures, all physical drawbacks are canceled,

 **Ashura's chakra:** +10 **VIT** every lvl, +50% to team's morale, +50% to team's exp gain.

 **Uzumaki – dominant** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +5 **VIT** every lvl, +5 **STR** every lvl, +5 **INT** every lvl, ability to reach absolute mastery in fuinjustu (max lvl 5), chains, +50% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, red hair,

 **Namikaze – recessive** : +5 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl,

 **Uchiha – recessive:** +2 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl, Sharingan,

 **Preteen** : **LF** is stable,

 **Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +15 **VIT** every lvl, +15 **STR** every lvl, +100 **INT** every lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 10 **HP/s,** out of combat – 100 **HP/s,** total immunity to all genjutsu below A – rank, ability to sense emotion,

 **Hanyou:** got at lvl 3 **-** +5 **VIT** per lvl, +5 **STR** per lvl, +5 **DEX** per lvl, +5 **SPD** per lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 40 **HP/s** , out of combat – 400 **HP/s,** 9 tails (they represent how much of Kyuubi's chakra is under your control), sense of smell x1000, night vision, enhanced sight – up to x10, enhanced hearing – up to x10, chance of successful transformation 10% (bonuses – chance of successful transformation 100%).


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting the kitsune clan

Chapter 9: Meeting the kitsune clan.

 **A/N:** Listen to 'Monody (ft. Laura Brehm)' by 'TheFatRat' before reading this chapter. Not necessary, but advised.

* * *

The world of kitsune. Right after Naruto arrived.

The room was dark (well, duh, it was night). A beautiful kitsune with silvery hair peacefully rested on her bed. Suddenly her emerald green eyes shot open.

"Ah~, you are finally here, Mahiro~" she giggled in anticipation. Then she put a finger on her chin and made a mildly thoughtful expression. "Or should I call you Naruto now?" she giggled again and snuggled into her pillow.

* * *

Back with Naruto. A few hours later (about 6 AM).

Despite it's being winter in Konoha, the world of kitsune seemed to be stuck in a perpetual summer.

"The sun just rose, so let's start. Come with me." Ryuujin said to Naruto, that was watching said sunset from the rooftop.

He, followed by Yuuki, led Naruto behind his house. There was about a twelve by eight meter clearing with a small pond on one side and a rock garden on the other. Both of them stood in the middle, naked above the waist.

"First attack me with taijutsu. No chakra," Ryuujin said standing in the middle of the clearing.

"How about sharingan?"

"You have sharingan?! How?" asked quite surprised Ryuujin.

"My father was half Uchiha," Naruto answered with a shrug.

"What's sharingan?" Yuuki incurred from her position on the porch. She was wearing a white yukata that reached to her mid tight with a black flower on it, tied by a simple black belt.

"It's a Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan. It allows us to see chakra and detect even the slightest of muscle movements and copy them perfectly," Naruto said activating his eyes, making Yuuki's mouth in a cute 'O'. "If the body is properly trained, of course," he added as an afterthought.

"Three tomoe already? Impressive…" mused Ryuujin. "However, I want to test your physical ability, unaugmented by anything," the old kitsune said after giving it some thought.

After hanyou deactivated his eyes, both fighters went into their stances. Naruto went into a relaxed praying mantis stance, left leg forward. Everything bent slightly less than in the proper stance, hands in front of his face, ready to attack, deflect or grab at any moment.

Ryuujin, however, went into ginga, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

' _Sweet, I wander what variation of Capoeira they came up with.'_

Capoeira was actually one of Naruto's favorite fighting styles, right next to Tiger and Mantis style Kung – Fu. He was also trying to upgrade Capoeira, making this fight that much more interesting for our hero.

"Are you familiar with our style?" Ryuujin raised an eyebrow of his own.

"In my travels I came across some people, who practiced a style with the same stance. I don't expect all your moves to be the same, however," Naruto smirked.

He has long since discovered that all the different styles in different worlds, practiced by humans (or humanoids) are some variations or combinations of our world styles. Some actually were a carbon copy.

"Watch closely Yuuki. This is where all the practice is put to the test," Ryuujin said, keeping an eye on Naruto.

"You were teaching her?"

"Yes, she showed quite a bit of interest to one of my morning routines and wanted to try it out," older (younger, actually) men answered with a kind smile.

"Well then, let's give her a good show," Naruto said, winking at Yuuki.

Ryuujin didn't waste any time as he quickly closed the distance with a high sweeping kick with his right leg. Naruto managed to duck in time.

' _Sweet panty heaven! That would have cracked my skull.'_ A brief thought raced through hanyou's mind as he, without missing a beat, shot forward and slid his right leg behind both of Ryuujin's, before kitsune's foot hit the ground. Naruto then placed his right elbow and shoulder underneath older looking man's armpit and bent backwards. Somehow he managed to unbalance Ryuujin and throw him on the ground, quickly following with the punch to his windpipe. Before the punch connected, Ryuujin showed off some of his flexibility by throwing his knee in our hero's face. Which was blocked by the same arm… or attempted to, as Naruto flew a good three meters back, barely managing to put his other arm on the ground and flip to his feet.

This whole exchange didn't even take them two seconds.

"Would you consider holding back a little more? I don't feel like mending a broken bone every time I have to block one of your attacks," Naruto said with next to no emotion in his voice, holding his broken arm in place so it would heal faster.

"Sorry, you just surprised me there a bit. Using one of our moves like that…" Ryuujin said, standing up.

"Surprised you my ass, that first kick would have shattered my skull," our hero flexed his already healed arm. Before Ryuujin could counter, Naruto added, "And don't even try to make 'If you couldn't survive that, you have no right to be my granddaughter's summoner' excuse."

To be honest, that kick would have taken any normal civilian's head clean off.

That is when Ryuujin realized, what that heavy feeling in his gut was. He was worried. Worried that this man would harm his granddaughter, the only one left he held dear. The old kitsune was worried that Naruto would teach her inappropriate things or exploit her or consider her a tool. But above all, he was jealous.

Yuuki was lively and cheerful, but it was very hard to gain her trust. It took him quite some time to get to where he was, since he barely kept in touch with his family. Even telling young kitsune that he was her grandfather didn't seem to help very much. Yet here comes this hanyou and Yuuki already treats him as a childhood friend if not a brother. He, of course, knew about the special bond a familiar and a summoner shared. Upon making a contract a mental link is created. Depending on its strength the two could even talk to each other over great distances.

On a side note, that was also the reason why kitsune clan didn't have a summoning contract. Humans formed them with individual kitsune. Humans could form contracts with multiple kitsune; however the mental strain rendered that option highly improbable. The opposite was the same.

Before it was believed, that each kitsune held only one 'contract', that any human could 'sign' by giving them their blood, however, later a special ritual was made that allowed kitsune to form a contract again, without having the previous one broken. The first contract was the strongest, though, since it didn't require a ritual.

But let's back to the story.

Up to this point Ryuujin himself didn't realize what was driving him. It was rather embarrassing for him to admit, but Naruto easily saw through him. The fact, that he was about to make that same excuse hanyou mentioned didn't help his morale either.

"I… I must apologize for my actions," elderly kitsune said with a slight bow and some regret in his voice. However, when he straitened, he continued with steel in his eyes and a threatening undertone to his voice, "However, I must inform you-" but was cut off by a massive wave of KI bringing him to his knees.

"Don't try to play these games with me, kid," Naruto growled out. One could easily figure out that Ryuujin meant to say 'if you harm my granddaughter I will make you suffer' or something along those lines. "There is little more I hate than empty threats," he basically spat out.

Meanwhile Ryuujin had trouble breathing; he'd never seen anything more menacing than the amethyst light that Naruto's eyes emanated at the moment. Even the one covered by his bang could be seen thanks to that light.

But Ryuujin was more concerned about Yuuki. He turned his head to the porch only to find her completely unaffected, looking at him with curiosity in her eyes, wandering why her grandfather was kneeling on the ground. Then the KI faded and with it a dim glow on the perimeter of the training field slowly died down as well, revealing a line of seals.

"I set it up when we first walked in. It blokes everything except light, air and sound," Naruto said walking up to the kitsune and helping him up. Ryuujin already learned his lesson. "*sigh* you didn't even realize that your emotions were impacting your judgment," hanyou said with some disappointment in his voice.

Naruto's last line as well as the tone of his voice sent Ryuujin into a flashback.

(Flashback – 346 years ago.)

A young looking man with spiky black hair fell on his back and slid a few meters on the wooden dojo floor, his training sword stopping to the side of him.

"Again you let your emotions impact your judgment," said Ryuujin's older version, albeit with a Hyuuga style haircut. Younger kitsune could hear a tinge of disappointment in his voice. "You could have easily avoided that strike if you weren't so eager to land a hit of your own."

Only sound coming from Ryuujin as he picked up his sword was a quiet 'tch'.

"*sigh* listen, I'm not telling you to get rid of your emotions, that would only hurt you in the long run. All I'm telling is that you must learn how to separate one from the other. If you don't, it wouldn't only impact your swordsmanship, but might get you in some serious trouble some day."

(Flashback – end).

' _Looks like it did come back to bite me in the ass,'_ Ryuujin briefly thought with a nostalgic smile. Then he remembered what he saw earlier.

' _That barrier… It was set up for Yuuki…'_

"Yes, yes it was," Naruto confirmed kitsune's thoughts with a grin™.

"You can even read minds!?" Ryuujin took a step back.

"When you this close, like an open book."

Then Naruto turned serious again. "Look I'm not saying that you should trust me (I would be really surprised if you did). But Yuuki is my familiar now and you can't do anything about it. For what it's worth, I swear to not harm her in any way."

"Thank you, Naruto-dono. And I am sorry," kitsune said with a bow, much more sincerely this time. He already realized that Naruto was much more than a simple wandering soul, like he thought originally.

"Apology accepted," Naruto said with a small snicker. "Let us continue with our spar, shall we."

And continue they did.

Kitsune style did resemble Capoeira quite a bit; however it had some moves from Judo as well. Even the occasional bits of Jiu – Jitsu were present, judging by how easily Ryuujin managed to escape or reverse Naruto's pins and joint – locks. But what mostly surprised Naruto is that some break dancing moves were incorporated into the style as well. He was actually trying to do so himself for a while.

But back to the fight.

Naruto attacked him using every bit of experience he had but the power and speed difference was simply too great. It doesn't matter if you fought hundreds of life or death battles, it doesn't matter if you can predict your opponent's every movement, it doesn't matter if you have IQ over 400, if you're fighting against someone, who overpowers you 10:1 in every other aspect the only thing you can do is stall as much as you can. It wasn't a complete beat down; Ryuujin actually suffered some damage. Most of his hits were glancing but he managed to land a few solid blows. After nearly seven minutes of continuous fighting Naruto's **HP** was dangerously red (10% or below) and Ryuujin's was barely down by 2%.

"So… how did it feel to beat down someone half your size?" Naruto was lying on the ground, panting heavily but grinning™ none the less.

"You're a slippery little fox, I give you that," Ryuujin said with a smile. "I haven't had this good of a fight in ages."

Despite all that Naruto _did_ manage to avoid or escape every lock Ryuujin tried to put on him.

"Mine was a little over fifty years ago."

"Did you win?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Naruto answered with a small laugh. "That place was either kill or be killed and then try again until you succeed."

"How is that possible?" Ryuujin was confused.

"I'll tell you some other time," Naruto said with a sigh. "We'll have plenty of time to share out war stories."

"Let's rest, then I'll test your kenjutsu."

* * *

After they replenished their **HP** and stamina **,** Ryuujin led Naruto to the armory. He had a surprisingly large collection of different bladed weapons from both European and Asian countries. There he took a flamberge, which actually surprised Naruto. Our hero, on the other hand decided to go with the flow and made a scaled down version of a long sword.

"What, are my weapons aren't good enough for you?" Ryuujin said half jokingly.

"Actually they are of an amazing quality, but the only thing that would fit me right now is a pair of daggers, and I'm _not_ fighting a flamberge with daggers of all things."

"Then why are not using that ninjato of yours?" kitsune said, indicating a sword lying next to Yuuki.

"I'm simply choosing the same style of weaponry," our hero shrugged.

Ryuujin momentarily frowned, but decided to just roll with it.

"Whatever you are comfortable with."

Naruto stood at one side of the training ground. His sword in front of him in a defensive stance, guard to the right of his face, blade pointing downwards diagonally, shielding him. Ryuujin on the other hand held his flamberge high, guard to the right ear, blade pointing straight up.

All the weapons Ryuujin had were made for combat, not for training. This time the result was just slightly better than the last time. Naruto managed to bring Ryuujin down to 95%.

The kitsune was beyond impressed. He considered his kenjutsu to be leagues above his taijutsu. Apparently the same could be said about Naruto, because Ryuujin found 90% of his blows evaded, 7% parried and only 3% landing and even then leaving nothing more than lightest of wounds.

The fight lasted for slightly more than twenty minutes. Which was beyond ridiculous. Both of them had to take a few breathers to regain their stamina. The fight would have ended sooner if Ryuujin didn't hold back, but he already got a pretty good idea of Naruto's strength and speed and wanted to test out his swordplay.

To give you all an accurate representation of a sword fight, or any other fight in general, since I'm sure you are used to anime fighting, I'll rant here a bit. In real life there are no slow motions, no instant replays or dialogues in the middle of the fight. And there sure as hell is no blade grinding with two dudes looking at each other like they are about to engage in the angriest gay make out session in history. Your classic sword fight consists mostly of calm and calculated movements in preparation for an exchange. Said exchange rarely lasts above five seconds, consisting of _one_ attack, all other blows being counters and counters for counters and counters for countering counters and so on and so forth. By the time one of the fighters disengages both of them are unharmed or one has a wound. And nobody sure as fuck isn't talking, that shit will fuck up your rhythm. As much cliché as it sounds, blades do all the talking.

After they regained their **HP** Naruto said in a nostalgic voice.

"It's been over two hundred years since I've encountered someone who's as good of a swordsman as you are."

"You flatter me Naruto-dono," kitsune said with a smile.

"What are you talking about, jiji. You won, right?" Yuuki asked from the porch. He was watching them fight and was quite mesmerized by the level of combat they displayed.

"It's true that I'm the winner of this fight, Yuuki. However, that is only thanks to my superior speed and strength. If those parameters were equal, _I_ would be lying on the ground, defeated. In terms of pure skill Naruto-dono has me beat."

"Who's flattering who now," Naruto chuckled, bringing himself to a sitting position, most of the wounds already healed. "Throughout my journey I encountered only three… beings who posses such skill with a sword. You are the fourth. How old are you Ryuujin?"

"I'm 357. I took up a sword when I was 11. From a human's point of view at the time I looked about 18 or so," kitsune in question raised an eyebrow, but answered none the less.

"I'm 1058," Yuuki had to pick up her jaw from the ground. "I took up a sword when I was 112," Naruto continued, after smiling at an amusing sight. "Throughout the years I picked up different swords, different styles and trained under the best swordsmen in their respective worlds. My last teacher was a being that _created_ the first sword and fought with it for _millennia._ Before humans even knew what fire was. He actually had a flamberge as well," our hero said with another nostalgic smile.

"What happened to him?" Yuuki asked quietly. Weather it was the special connection between master and a familiar, or just her gut, but she knew, that something happened to that… being Naruto was talking about.

"We fought in a duel and I killed him," Naruto simply said and before anyone could speak, added. "We simply ended up on different sides," hanyou shrugged.

"So trust me when I say," Naruto looked Ryuujin in the eye, "you are a master swordsman."

"That brings me to a question I've been meaning to ask. Why do you need my training, since you are just as, if not more skilled than I am?" he asked.

"To broaden my repertoire, of course," Naruto grinned™.

"That is… quite a valid reason actually," Ryuujin rubbed his beard.

"The next question is…" he suddenly grew more serious, "… why?"

Naruto just smirked. He easily understood what Ryuujin meant by that.

"Figured you would catch that…"

"Catch what? I don't get it," Yuuki asked with a pout.

"Catch the fact that I'm not 'one with the sword'," as our hero said that, making air quotes, his familiar made that kawaii as fuck head tilt.

' _Curse you, kawaiiness of foxgirl magic!'_

Moving on…

"It is said that swordsmiths put a part of their soul into each blade they forge. This gives said blade life and a personality. A true swordsman doesn't use a sword, he… cooperates with it. A sword and a swordsman are partners, not a tool and a user," our favorite Great One started his explanation. "To 'wield a sword', to 'be one with a sword' is to feel its life and be in tune with it," he continued with more air quotes. "That what your grandfather and his sword are – partners," hanyou said, gesturing at Ryuujin. "I, however, see them nothing more than simple yet beautiful tools of war. I do acknowledge that they do 'come alive' in the right hands, but I would never form a close relationship with a weapon," he shrugged. "This, however…"

As Naruto started saying that, he held his hand forward and a black horizontal line appeared in front of it. As it widened some more vertical lines spread out from it. When it was wide enough for hanyou's hand to go through, he stuck his wrist in and pulled out a longsword. It was pitch black, two snakes circled the cross guard and its tip was broken off at about 40° angle. It also had a slightly narrower than normal blade with multiple small and one big chipping in it.

" _This_ is what _I_ call a living blade." As Naruto finished his sentence, the black sword started to heat up. In a matter of seconds it was glowing an angry read, air around it started to shimmer wit heat.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Yuuki asked, eyes glowing with excitement.

"Yes, it's reacting to foreign energies in the air around us. He never felt them before, so he's ready for battle and is alerting me of danger."

"Isn't your hand hurting from the heat," young kitsune asked, concerned.

"No, he doesn't burn its wielder. But be sure that if anyone else touches it, their skin will be scorched instantly. This sword reached the stage of an artifact, when he truly is alive," he said, stroking the sword's guard with his thumb.

Due to Naruto's actions, the sword seemed to calm down. As it did, it started to bend in a snake like motions. It moved its tip towards Ryuujin and then towards Yuuki. Both of them watched the sword move, mesmerized by its motions. Yuuki's hand slowly reached for the blade. Naruto was too preoccupied with calming his sword down and getting it accustomed to his new body, so he wasn't able to act until it was too late.

The sword lashed out at like a whip at the outstretched hand. Naruto noticed the movement and swung it back. Unfortunately it wasn't enough as it managed to leave a cut on Yuuki's palm.

"Fuck!" Naruto swore. The cut was really shallow, barely a scratch, yet it didn't diminish hanyou's concerns in the slightest. He willed the sword back to its original state and drove it into ground. No one noticed or cared that it sunk into hard earth as if it was butter. "Give me your hand!" master ordered and familiar complied without a single thought.

"What's wrong? It's just a scratch…" asked Yuuki. "I had plenty of those," she said as Naruto took her hand between two of his and they became surrounded by a golden light. It was unlike anything they saw before; the light was so bright and pure…

"Oh, trust me, it's _not_ just a scratch," Naruto answered as few beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Then he started to sing.

The song wasn't your normal one; it was mostly sounds of a calm, warm summer breeze, birds singing happily, of water running in a clear new spring. It was so light and peaceful that all the tension seemed to leave the listener's bodies. Sometimes they could have sworn they head a quiet yet powerful voices of a chorus singing. Any words that they managed to hear, they couldn't understand. At times they couldn't hear anything, but Naruto's mouth continued moving, signifying that the song continued.

After about two minutes Yuuki felt a tingling sensation in her palm, as if something was moving in it. Both kitsune watched with wide eyes as a tiny black fogy snake the size of a fingernail crawled out of the cut and, rising into the air, disappeared twitching in agony. After that the cut quickly closed without leaving a mark.

Naruto sighted in relief. "*sigh* well, that took half of my life force, 90% of my stamina, a good chunk out of my chakra and-" before he could finish, he was forced to stop by coughing out some blood. "-and a bit of my **HP** as well.*sigh*"

' _And that's precisely why I adapt my body to alien energies every time I come to a new world. Too bad I can't do it until my body is fully grown.'_

"Master, are you all right!?" Yuuki asked, taking a step towards our hero.

" _She's already calling him that…"_ mused Ryuujin, absentmindedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Naruto waved dismissively. "Thank you for your concern, Yuuki," he added with a smile, making her blush.

"What was that?" older kitsune asked.

"The dark or the light?" our hero asked in a laconic matter.

"Both."

"Ok, I'll start with the light then," Naruto said. "It's quicker to explain."

All three walked to the porch and sat there.

"What you saw is a healing jutsu available only to angelic class beings and higher." He started. Naruto decided to replace the word 'spell' with 'jutsu'.

"You are an angelic class being!?" Ryuujin almost jumped in surprise.

"Actually, I'm a step higher," Naruto said, pointing up. Ryuujin just held his head and tried to suppress a whine. "I'll tell you about it later, Yuuki," he added, sensing her confusion.

"Why do you even need me…?" Ryuujin said softly.

"Hey, I need to train up this body, you know. You saw what that simple heal did to me."

"Simple…" Ryuujin whined on the verge of tears.

"Yeah. I always try to recreate all the jutsu I know in every new world I come to. Unfortunately, I can't always do that. So then all that is left for me is to adjust my current body to work with alien energies, since I still want to use all the jutsu I know. This body was simply not used to it and thus the reaction you saw happened."

"Wouldn't it be better if you just got your body adopted to use your old jutsu instead?" asked the older of the two kitsune.

"Actually, the funny thing is that most of my jutsu come out stronger than they were before. Adding a new type of energy to the mix can help me get rid of an annoying side effect, increase my casting speed, or just make the jutsu outright more destructive, as well as giving me more room for experimentation," Naruto stated, grinning™, with his finger up.

"So that black thingy you pulled this sword out of is the one you recreated?" Yuuki asked, still looking at the blade like a five year old at the shiniest toy car ever… with lights… and sounds…

"Actually, it doesn't channel the necessary energy through me. It's more of a gateway to my personal storage dimension that opens on command by a certain ass supervising my actions."

[I heard that!] his voice came from the sky.

"I know you did, that's why I said it in the first place, you ass!" Naruto shouted back up.

[And here I thought I was going to give you some info on the others…] he tried to make his contractor to regret his actions.

"Yeah, right. You never tell me about them," and failed miserably as said contractor just snorted.

[Touché…] the voice faded.

"What was that?" Ryuujin said, shaking slightly.

"Ah, just one of the True Gods," Naruto waved dismissively.

Seeing as how the elderly kitsune is about to have a mental breakdown, he decided to continue with his explanation.

"And now for the dark part," our hero said, walking towards the sword and effortlessly took it out of the ground. "What you saw is the reason why this weapon is the strongest one in my collection."

"As you saw, he is a living entity able of thought and self motion," as soon as the sword was in Naruto's hand, it started to move again. In turn Naruto swung it angrily and it took its straight state again. He moved towards the centre of the training ground, twirling the sword in his hand. The blade slowly shrunk to his size.

"Blocking, parrying and in most cases dodging this blade is useless. He will simply bend and hit you anyway. Not that he needs to, as he can cut through pretty much any armor. Even ethereal one or scales of a dragon part before this blade like paper," as Naruto finished his sentence, he swung the sword again. This time a deep trench was formed in a shape of a three meter circle all around him. "It can also extend up to three meters."

"The smallest of cuts will leave the deadliest of poisons in the wound. It's not a chemical poison, so there is no antidote. Also, it's quite slow acting. On average it will take about five days to kill a normal man. The poison takes a form of a black snake that will grow as it crawls along the blood stream," he said, swinging his sword a bit, getting used to it again. "The wound will never heal and you will feel constant dull, throbbing pain from where the snake is. Once it reaches your heart, you are dead. The only way to cure it is what you have seen me do. So no one in the elemental nations is able to save someone poisoned by this sword." Naruto's motions grew more refined as both partners adjusted to each other.

"He is also a unique artifact, hating light and darkness equally, thus he deals damage to _anyone and anything_. There, of course, are other artifacts that can do the same thing, but this is the only one created with that exact purpose." Naruto started to fight an invisible enemy.

"Oh, and he didn't lash out at you because he didn't like you or anything. He's simply never been around a being like you before, so he wanted to taste your blood," he said sparing Yuuki a brief glance.

A song started to play in Naruto's mind (the 'Monody'). He didn't move to the beat, instead his movements became much more fluid and seemed to… slow down. Although both kitsune watching didn't think even for a second that he slowed down for their sake. All sharp edges and turns became fluid, flowing motions, perfectly merging into one continuous dance of pure death. The tip of the blade started to heat up again, causing it to leave red traces in the air.

"He is the first sword forged by the forces of light. One day he fell into the hands of the dark side and since then he was reformed countless times, each reforming making him slightly darker. It happened so slowly, that the sword himself didn't notice it. He was a whip, a staff, a dagger, even a ring. In each form he drought death and took many lives. But all those reformings are just a part of a journey. In the end he is and always will be a sword. However, now he is his own opposite… A sword of darkness."

Grandfather and granddaughter couldn't take their eyes of Naruto and his sword. They were completely mesmerized by this dance of the serpent. Meanwhile hanyou continued his story.

"But even now, after becoming his opposite self, he can't stand absolute darkness. Even while we were fighting on the dark side, he couldn't stand lies and betrayal. Odd, but quite common duality…" Naruto's lips were graced by a nostalgic smile, as if he was remembering words spoken to him long ago.

That is when something even Naruto didn't expect happened.

Ryuujin and Yuuki both were sitting on the porch, watching the dance, when Yuuki suddenly stood up and started to sing in a most beautiful voice imaginable. (2:48 in the song)

"Summer in the hills,

Those hazy days I do remember.

We were running still,

Had the whole world at our feet,

Watching seasons change,

Our roads were lined with adventure.

Mountains in the way

Couldn't keep us from the sea.

Here we stand open arms,

This is home where we are,

Ever strong in the world that we made.

I still hear you in the breeze,

See your shadows in the trees,

Holding on, memories never change…"

For the first time in centuries Naruto was caught off guard. Not just by Yuuki, but also by the fact that Machiko sang with her in perfect sync. He was positive that neither of them have ever heard the song before.

' _Holly hell…'_ Naruto was so dumbstruck that he couldn't even come up with a witty 'Holly *insert random words here*' phrase that he usually does.

{ _"Have you heard this song before?"_ Naruto asked in a serious tone.

" _No, I haven't. This was the first time,"_ answered Machiko, slightly confused as well _._

" _How did you know what the lyrics are?"_

" _I don't know. I… just did…?"_ biju wasn't sure herself.}

The answer, however, seemed to satisfy our hero.

"Uumm, where did the music go? It was so nice~" Yuuki said with a small smile.

"What music, I didn't hear anything," Ryuujin grumbled, slightly annoyed that he had no idea what was going on and why Naruto was so surprised. But the hanyou in question seemed to quickly regain his composure.

"So you actually heard that," Naruto muttered to himself. "How did you know what the lyrics are, Yuuki?" he asked his familiar.

"I… don't know. I… just did…?" Yuuki didn't really understand it as well. Again Naruto was satisfied by her answer.

"Wow, the odds of finding two beings who can listen to the Silver Wind are lower than the odds of this universe collapsing on itself within this millisecond…" our hero sighted.

"Ok, would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? Why Yuuki was singing and what is the Silver Wind? And did you say two beings?" Ryuujin asked irritably.

"Answering in order. While we were playing around," Naruto said referring to the dance, "I had a song playing in my head. I have perfect memory, so I can recall any event without problem. This song hand only a few lines, which Yuuki sang. They only started more than half way through the song, so that's why she didn't do anything beforehand. As to why…" hanyou sighted. This was going to be a long explanation. "Some works of art are made in a way that sends shivers down your spine. Not in fear or anything like that, but because of how great they are." At that Ryuujin nodded in confirmation. He did indeed encounter such things before. "Those works of art touch your very soul," Naruto continued. "This brings me to your second question. Silver Wind, is the wind that blows in the realm of souls. It is a realm where souls get stripped of their memories before they can be reborn again. Silver Winds travels between souls and remembers everything that touched them. Those who are in tune with the realm of souls can hear the Silver Wind. The beat of music, the lyrics of the songs and poems, the images of paintings and sculptures and other great creations live in the Silver Wind. There currently are only twenty three beings in existence that I know of that can hear it. Three of them being me, Yuuki here and Kyuubi," said Naruto, pointing at his stomach. "Beings like us are _extremely_ rare and just as dangerous. We know what can touch souls and can exploit it," he said with a grin™.

Ryuujin shivered while Yuuki put on a smile that would make Joker hang himself out of jealousy.

"But, more importantly," our hero said, suddenly growing serious, "We are the only ones that can 100% handle immortality."

"What do you mean by that? Aren't there other immortals?" Yuuki asked.

"Sure there are a bunch of immortal beings, but it doesn't mean they will never get tired of living," Naruto shrugged. "Very few beings in existence are actually able to 'survive' immortality. Most immortals are rather childish (trust me, I've met enough of them), and they age rather slowly. But they do mature and some of them will eventually get tired of life," hanyou waved his hand as if swatting away a fly. "And then there are those that can handle living forever. Technically, any being capable of somewhat complicated thought process can have that mentality. Sure I can get bored, or lose my patience, but there will always be something for me to live for…All those, that can hear the Silver Wind have that mentality."

"I'm awesome!" Yuuki exclaimed, jumping up.

"Yes. Yes you are," Naruto said, petting her on the head, earning a happy purr.

 **New quest: training with Ryuujin**

 **Main objectives:**

 **-Master Kitsune style taijutsu**

 **-Master Kitsune style kenjutsu**

 **-Master Seireijutsu**

 **Bonus objectives:**

 **-Increase trainings effectiveness**

 **-Augment Kitsune taijutsu**

 **-Teach Yuuki what Ryuujin can't.**

 **Rewards:**

 **-300 exp per main objective**

 **-500 exp per bonus objective.**

* * *

When Yuuki ran back into the house for some breakfast, Naruto stopped the grandfather to ask him something.

"Why was Yuuki alone in the forest, starving to death?"

"Oh, believe me, I tried to find her. But she, despite standing out so much, is nearly impossible to find unless she wants to be. I actually just got back from a five day search when you came," Ryuujin replied politely. "Was she really that bad?" he asked with worry.

"Yeah… her life force was really low. If I hadn't given her some of my blood, she would have died. And I sure as fuck do not regret it." The last part was said with a laugh. "She ran away before?" it was more of a statement than a question, but Ryuujin answered anyway.

"Yes, it was her fifth time since entering the academy. And she would never let me deal with it…"

"She mentioned that she was bullied because of her hair, yet they are quite long (I'm pretty sure uncut, even) and seem to be taken care of quite frequently…" hanyou let the question hang in the air.

"She still remembers how her mother enjoyed brushing it. That is one of her happiest memories, yet she feels like it's the root of her problems at the academy. Odd, but quite common duality…as you've put it," Ryuujin finished with a smile.

Naruto chuckled.

"That is one of the three main reasons why he's still with me. We share the same duality. Other two being that he likes me and respects me."

"Respects?" the kitsune raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Naruto chuckled again, but it was somewhat menacing this time. "After all, I do have a higher kill count than he does…" he let that statement hang in the air for more effect. It worked, as the man could clearly see a shiver running down the kitsune's spine.

* * *

While the three were walking towards the main village, the famous kitsune curiosity struck again.

"I was wondering, why would someone with such mentality pick up a sword in a first place?" Ryuujin asked, quite dumbfounded.

"To confuse the shit out of everyone, of course," Naruto said with a grin™. Anticipating their question he added, "This might be unexpected, but I'm really more of a ranged fighter. I don't really like getting close to my enemy. I prefer decimating the battle field with my ridiculously powerful ninjutsu. Sometimes I use a bit of genjutsu as well. Now imagine," he said raising a finger. "A guy pulls off some high level ninjutsu. You would immediately suspect, that he sucks in CC. Then said guy pulls out a sword and slices through everyone that managed to go through his previous attack. The element of surprise is strong with this kind of situation. The opposite also applies."

"What do you mean by that," pale kitsune asked.

"Ok, imagine this situation. You are fighting someone in tai or kenjutsu battle. They clearly see, that you are superior in skill, so they try to gain some distance to use ninjutsu. And that would be the last mistake they make. Nobody expects a CC fighter of that caliber to fire out A and S – rank ninjutsu like they are going out of style," he finished with a grin™. "This is also the reason why I'll be teaching you ninjutsu as well. The primary one being that you'll also need some ranged attacks."

"You'll teach me ninjutsu!?" Yuuki jumped up and down, excited.

"Yes," hanyou chuckled. "But not before you increase your chakra control."

Yuuki pouted. She hated doing control exercises.

"Don't worry; I know a lot of different interesting ones that they don't teach you at the academy."

Yuuki was still a bit skeptical, but decided to trust her master.

"Well, I can definitely see the benefits of your strategy," Ryuujin muttered to himself.

* * *

Ryuujin's house was near the side of a mountain range, surrounded by a forest. They had to walk for about half an hour around the mountain to reach the village that was located on the other side. As the trio walked out of the forest, the village came into view. It surrounded half a relatively round lake, taking a shape of a half moon. Naruto could feel some uneasiness from Ryuujin, but none from Yuuki. In fact she seemed quite happy and content with going to the academy again.

"Not worried going back to the academy?" Naruto more stated than asked.

"Why should I after what you told me," she answered with a cheerful smile.

"What did you tell her?" Ryuujin asked, only now picking up Yuuki's unusual behavior.

"Oh, nothing much," he waved a hand in front of his face. "Just a little confidence buster."

As they started nearing towards the academy a few young foxgirls noticed their approach and apparently decided to greet Yuuki.

' _A typical cool kid and her posy.'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'This will be fun…'_

"Hey, whitey," The leading kitsune greeted rather arrogantly. To that Yuuki retaliated with a simple wave, smile and just two words.

"Sup, bitches," she said cheerfully.

All the girls plus Ryuujin were left gaping. In the meantime Naruto was trying his hardest to suppress his laughter, wanting to see what will happen next. Machiko, however, didn't have that restriction, if the sounds of laughter accompanied by her fist pounding on the coffee table where any indication.

" _Hahaha, I can't believe it, she said the exactly the same thing I did to the girls I didn't like, Hahaha,"_ Machiko managed to say in between laughs.

"Now, now Yuuki," Naruto patted her on the head. "I believe the appropriate word here would be 'vixens' not 'bitches'." Naruto instructed his familiar with a raised finger and barely suppressed laughter. After the words left his mouth he heard a loud 'thump' in his head.

" _Did you just fell of the couch..."_ Naruto sweatdropped.

" _Hahaha, that is, haha, word for word, Hahaha,"_ if Machiko was in the real world, she would have probably have already choked on her laughter. _"the exact, haha, same thing my father told me, HAHAHA,"_ after finishing her sentence, Machiko just went into 'laughing her ass off' mode.

"Huh, good point," mused Yuuki, making Machiko's hysteria only louder. "Hey, what's wrong," She waved her hand in front of the other girls face.

She received no response. The posy was in similar state.

"I think you broke them," Naruto chuckled. "Oh, well. Let's go to the academy. I want to speak to the principal before classes start," he said, dragging Ryuujin who was in a similar state as the other kitsune present.

* * *

After leaving Yuuki at her classroom and receiving a couple of curious glances, Naruto and recovered Ryuujin went to the principal.

The Japanese style building had just one story and was rather spacious. Not surprising, considering the number of kitsune in the village was hardly over two hundred. While they were walking, the elderly kitsune warned our hero.

"The principal can be rather… eccentric at times, so don't be surprised by anything."

Naruto simply nodded, taking his words into account.

Principal's office was in the back middle portion of the academy. There was no nameplate on the door. Only 'Principal's office' was written on it. Ryuujin knocked and a rather upbeat female voice said to come in. Naruto swallowed heavily.

' _That voice… No. Fucking. Way.'_

Behind the rather fancy table sat emerald eyed, silver haired beauty with her hands resting on her hands.

"Oh, yes fucking way. Naruto-san~," she said in an upbeat voice, clearly ecstatic to see him.

"Nyaruko…"

* * *

Omake: curious kitsune.

"What's with all the songs?" Machiko asked one of those days.

Every time Naruto meditated some melody played in the background. With or without lyrics.

"Before I tell you anything, answer me this. What class do you think I am?" Naruto asked, grinning™ as usual.

"Mage," she answered without hesitating even for a second.

"Now, what mages do?"

"Experiment, cast spells," she answered with a shrug.

"And what do spells require?"

"Chants or incantations," Machiko furrowed her brow. "But there is no way music can replace those, each one need its own words. I heard the same song play through multiple different events, each time having a different effect…"

"You are half true. Spells do not need specific words, just a specific way to channel and weave the energy. Chants provide said words for better focusing on a specific weaving. However, if you have enough focus and/or experience, you do not need them."

"Then that brings us to my first question…"

"But… you can never have too much focus. Physical distractions are covered by a thick robe, or a special training to disregard all external stimuli. Sound, however… Sound is more difficult. Sporadic noised of fighting and dying with occasional animals thrown into the mix. All that is really distracting. Human brain has an interesting ability, though. It can filter out constantly repeating sound, no matter how loud."

"Music…" Machiko said in realization, causing her husband to smile.

"Exactly. Music cancels out the unwanted noise and in turn is canceled out by the brain. It gives me nearly perfect focus."

"So that's why you seem so much more over powered when the music is playing." Kitsune said with a smirk.

"Precisely. To be honest, I discovered it by accident," hanyou scratched the back of his head.

"You just wanted to look cool, didn't you," Kyuubi deadpanned.

"Yep," he admitted shamelessly.

* * *

 **Next time: The history of Uzumaki.**

 **Name** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Lvl** : 8 (exp – 1400/1500)

 **Age** : 8 years (physical), 1058 years (mental), 4 years (spend in 'Naruto' world)

 **HP** : 2850

 **CP** : 8700

 **SP** : 2196

 **LF** : 2505

 **VIT** : 285

 **STR** : 216

 **DEX** : 111

 **INT** : 870

 **WIS** : 870

 **INS** : 1012

 **SPD** : 141

 **Perks** :

 **Gamers' contract** : you remember all your incarnations, perfect memory, RPGescue GUI in all worlds, granted mental time freeze,

 **Great one** : **INS** cannot be lower than 1000, **WIS** cannot be lower than **INT** , change In form successful 100% of the time, +100% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, granted ability to consume/enslave souls of lower life forms, ability to reach perfect control of all natures, all physical drawbacks are canceled,

 **Ashura's chakra:** +10 **VIT** every lvl, +50% to team's morale, +50% to team's exp gain.

 **Uzumaki – dominant** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +5 **VIT** every lvl, +5 **STR** every lvl, +5 **INT** every lvl, ability to reach absolute mastery in fuinjustu (max lvl 5), chains, +50% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, red hair,

 **Namikaze – recessive** : +5 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl,

 **Uchiha – recessive:** +2 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl, Sharingan,

 **Preteen** : **LF** is stable,

 **Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +15 **VIT** every lvl, +15 **STR** every lvl, +100 **INT** every lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 10 **HP/s,** out of combat – 100 **HP/s,** total immunity to all genjutsu below A – rank, ability to sense emotion,

 **Hanyou:** got at lvl 3 **-** +5 **VIT** per lvl, +5 **STR** per lvl, +5 **DEX** per lvl, +5 **SPD** per lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 40 **HP/s** , out of combat – 400 **HP/s,** 9 tails (they represent how much of Kyuubi's chakra is under your control), sense of smell x1000, night vision, enhanced sight – up to x10, enhanced hearing – up to x10, chance of successful transformation 10% (bonuses – chance of successful transformation 100%).


	11. Chapter 10: The history of Uzumaki

Chapter 10: The history of Uzumaki.

 **A/N:** Had way more trouble with this chapter than I thought I would, but now 'tis done. Expect some epicenes and blood in the next one :3 (should be out before Christmas)

On a side note. Fallout 4. Dog – best follower. Period. On YouTube - /watch?v=_rWbLV23f0

Bloodborne: old hunters – fucking awesome.

* * *

 **Previously on Naruto – A Gamer's Soul.**

Ryuujin knocked and a rather upbeat female voice said to come in. Naruto swallowed heavily.

'That voice… No. Fucking. Way.'

Behind the rather fancy table sat emerald eyed, silver haired beauty with her hands resting on her hands.

"Oh, yes fucking way. Naruto-san~," she said in an upbeat voice, clearly ecstatic to see him.

"Nyaruko…"

* * *

"… I'm not entering another crowbar fencing tournament," Naruto said emotionlessly as soon as he saw his fellow Eldritch being.

Nyaruko's face met her desk with a loud thump.

"Oh, come on, we won so much from the last one…" Nyaruko pouted as she looked up from her desk.

"No." Naruto was adamant, sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

"But you must channel your inner Gordon Freeman!" She said, pumping her fist up.

"I will… As soon as 'Half Life 3' comes out," our hero said with crossed arms.

"Time is convoluted…" she answered mysteriously.

"And that's precisely why it's never happening."

"Ouch."

[Ouch.]

" _Ouch."_

Ouch.

"And don't you dare and try to convince me by quoting 'Dark Souls'," Naruto added pointing at Nyaruko.

Then both of them burst out laughing.

"Hehehe, how long has it been…" the female Great One said, still giggling.

"97 years…" Naruto answered, wiping away his tears from laughing. "Well, for you. 165 for me."

Then both of them stood up and moved to embrace each other.

"It's nice to finally see you again, Naruto. You're much stronger than the last time I saw you."

"And you're just as beautiful as ever, Nyaruko," our hero's voice was muffed by his face resting right in-between Nyaruko's breasts, aided by the fact that her silk black and white yukata revealed a fair bit of cleavage as well.

" _Having a good time there, Naru-kun?"_ Machiko asked, somewhat amused. Kitsune didn't feel any jealousy. She could tell that both Great Ones had a close relationship, however, it wasn't as strong as the one she had with Naruto. She felt that Naruto had another bond of the same level with another woman – multiple in fact - , but again there was no jealousy. Machiko knew his feelings were strong and true. Being an empath really makes your life easier. Who would have thunk (this sentence contains a fair bit of sarcasm, in case you didn't get it).

" _Quite,"_ was his short answer.

"My, my. You are not getting jealous of little old me, are you, Kyuubi-sama _,_ " Nyaruko said in a teasing voice.

" _Pft, as if,"_ Machiko said, faking a haughty attitude. _"Wait, you can hear me?"_

"Insight is much more useful than you think, Machiko-san," she said with a smile. The fact that kitsune have never said her name in the presence of the female Great One just added to her surprise.

' _Does that mean Naru-kun could always read my thoughts?'_ Machiko mused to herself.

" _Not always. I just got a hang of it about a week ago. And still, I'm not nearly as good as Nyaruko,"_ Naruto answered to his tenant's mental musings.

"Don't downgrade yourself, Naruto. It takes centuries for newborn Great Ones to even start feeling _any_ kind of thought process from other beings. How long did it take you?"

" _A bit over fifty."_

"Wow… You learn so fast, it's kinda frightening…" Nyaruko lowered her voice.

" _I'm not called Deimos for nothing you know,"_ Naruto grinned™ ( **A/N:** Ancient Greek: Δεῖμος, pronounced [dêːmos], meaning "dread", is the Greek god of terror). _"Besides, you know you have nothing to fear from me."_

"I know…" she sighted with a smile. "And your face is still in my chest…"

" _An accurate observation… your point?"_ he asked without changing position.

Now Nyaruko and Machiko started laughing.

* * *

" _Why is Ryuujin just standing there, staring into space,"_ Machiko finally decided to pay attention to the lowest class being in the room, after a few minutes of simple chatting.

Naruto turned to the kitsune in question. Ryuujin was staring right in front of him, with the eyes of a dead fish.

"I'm pretty sure he's brain dead," hanyou snapped his fingers in front Ryuujin's face and received no reaction.

"Yeah, conversations between Great Ones might be too much for lower beings," Nyaruko giggled.

"Oi, Ryuujin, snap out of it!" Naruto waved his hand in front of Ryuujin's face.

"Naruto, you really shouldn't do that," Nyaruko said in a serious tone. That got Naruto's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"You already know how you can make any lower being do literally anything you want, right?" she asked and after receiving a nod continued. "The thing is, it's a passive ability," Naruto's eyes widened, already realizing his mistake, "you just control its strength. You _have_ noticed that people are much more compliant to listen to you and just do things you would prefer them doing, right?"

"Fuck, I should have noticed it sooner!" he slapped his forehead.

"You were too preoccupied with powering up again, weren't you?" Nyaruko said with a knowing smile. "The point is, you can cause some serious damage to someone's mind if you force it to surface."

"Yeah, I get it," Naruto said with some irritation bleeding into his voice. He really hated making mistakes. Especially the ones so simple. Too many lives were lost because of smallest of them. Too big of a cost for such a simple lesson of observation and deduction.

Meanwhile Ryuujin got his shit together.

"You two know each other already? How, if I may ask?" he asked as if nothing happened.

" _Apparently he got_ that _from our conversation, but everything else is blank…"_ Nyaruko thought, knowing that her fellow Great One could hear her.

" _Hmm, no images and no sounds. He just remembers that we did something signifying that we are close,"_ Naruto said after taking a peek at Ryuujin's mind as well.

"Yes, we met in other worlds." Naruto was the one to speak.

"So Nyaruko-san is like you?" old kitsune asked in an unsure voice.

"Yes and no," she answered this time. "We are the same class as beings, but, unlike him, I can travel between worlds as I please."

"I'm afraid to ask what kind of beings you are…" Ryuujin rubbed his temples.

"Feel free to take a seat," Naruto said with a grin™. Ryuujin gladly followed his advice.

"We are Eldritch beings," Nyaruko said.

"I'm glad I sat down…" Ryuujin said with a deep sigh. "This world is going to hell, isn't it?"

"Well, not this one, but Elemental nations…How many of us are there?" Naruto asked.

"You never stick around nexus, do you?" Nyaruko more stated than asked.

"Hey, I wouldn't be where I am, if I wasted time," he grinned™.

"Sure, mister '№1 across the board'," she said, rolling her eyes. "To answer your question, later 2 Eldritch and 1 Angelic will be joining you."

"Yep, straaaaight to hell," Naruto came to a quick conclusion.

Ryuujin wept.

Naruto laughed maniacally. This was going to be a biIIIIt more entertaining than originally thought.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Konoha.**

"Are you sure it was him, who left the message?" Hiruzen asked Yugao as he read through the message again.

"No offence, hokage-sama, but how many people you know can write with the consistency of a typewriter?" Yugao answered with a small smile.

"Fair point," he said, putting down the paper. "Any ideas about where he went? I have a hard time imagining where he can receive better training." Actually he had a pretty good idea. That is why he sent for Danzo as soon as he read the message for the first time.

"None, hokage-sama. I myself cannot think of a better teacher that an anbu captain," anbu answered, shaking her head.

"Hmm, go to the barrier room and find out if he left the village." Sarutobi knew Naruto could have circumvented the barrier with his sealing mastery, but, in his mind, it didn't hurt to check anyway.

"Hai!" Yugao shunshined out.

That is when Tenzo decided to show up as per earlier summons.

"You summoned me, hokage-sama?" he said, bowing.

"Yes, Tenzo. Sorry to wake you, but I have a question for you. Did you have your training session with Naruto last night?"

"No, hokage-sama. He left a note for me saying that he will skip out on last night's training. I thought he would have informed you of this. Did something happen?"

"He left this note for Yugao," Hiruzen said, passing anbu the note. "What did he write to you?"

Tenzo received the note and took another one from his pouch. It read ' _I won't be able to train tonight, but our schedule stays the same. Also try using different plants. You may find the results quite intriguing.'_

' _That doesn't help in the slightest. With his '_ Hiraishin' _he could be anywhere.'_ Then he eyed the throwing pick. _'At least he left this… I swear, I'm putting too much trust in him.'_

Tenzo returned the note.

"You are dismissed. Continue your training with Naruto as you were," he sighed. But then smiled, "I would follow his advice if I were you. Naruto-kun is a very sharp kid." Anbu simply nodded and shunshined out.

' _What is going on in your head, Naruto-kun…'_

He could already imagine the headache he'd have to endure thanks to the council. Hokage highly doubted that Danzo had better shinobi than Shisui. And Naruto have proved time and time again, in both shogi and action that he is not an easy one to fool.

As to why he suspected Danzo… Well, as the man who lived through three wars and ruled for decades as a kage, Hiruzen understood the concept of the 'necessary evil' and - while not directly involved - knew about the existence of root. He didn't support their methods, but was aware of the majority of root's operations.

"Having troubles, Hiruzen?" Danzo's voice could be heard from the doorway.

"You tell me," the man addressed simply passed him the notes. And watched with some satisfaction as Danzo's eye widened and his grip on the papers tightened. "Have you sent your men after him?"

"I have," he said, calming himself down. "And as a result lost two of my best genjutsu specialists."

"How did that happen?" Hiruzen asked, genuinely interested, already knowing that Danzo didn't have anything to do with it.

"He put them under a genjutsu. When Fuu tried to find out more, I almost lost him as well."

"Care to go into more detail," hokage leaned forward, intertwining fingers, hiding the lower half of his face.

"Naruto drove them insane with fear. They were at a point of self harm, unable of coherent thought. When Fuu tried to scan their memories, he jumped back screaming less than a second later," old war hawk said, returning the papers. "I have high suspicion that his genjutsu affects primordial instincts."

"Is that even possible!?" Sarutobi's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"I don't know. Yet that is the only way he could have gone through my training. And to affect Fuu to such a degree in such a short time…" Danzo let his words hang in the air.

"I see…"

"Do you think Kyuubi is responsible for this?"

"That is the only viable option I have at the time. She did teach him a lot of things. And they _have_ spent quite a while together as well."

"You are giving him too much freedom, Hiruzen," Danzo shook his head, disapprovingly.

"I know. He'll have some explaining to do when he returns."

As soon as Hiruzen finished his line, Yugao returned.

"Barrier team says that they didn't notice any disturbance in the area around Konoha last night," anbu reported.

"So he didn't leave or he did so without using chakra, while perfectly concealing his presence."

"He is very adept at stealth, but even while suppressing his chakra Naruto-kun does leave enough residual evidence for the barrier to pick up. However, now they cannot find his signature anywhere."

"That means that he is either out of the village, or in a place that is completely cut off from the outside," Danzo mused.

"*sigh* The only thing we can do now is wait," hokage reclined beck and dismissed his visitors.

* * *

 **Back with Naruto:**

Naruto and Ryuujin were walking behind Nyaruko as she led them through the school to the library nearby. They went by multiple classrooms, some empty, some with students in them. That is when he felt Yuuki's presence behind one of the wooden doors and decided to see what she was doing. He stuck his face into the door and started melting into it.

"Wha… How?" Ryuujin was dumbfounded.

"Wood style?" guessed Nyaruko.

Naruto just pointed a finger gun at her, indicating that the female Great One was right.

In the classroom a bunch of kitsune, relatively the same age, had a piece of paper each. On each piece of paper was a square with a five by five grid. There was a sequence written on a whiteboard that students tried to replicate by lighting up the appropriate squares. Some did it without a problem, others struggled a bit. But none like Yuuki. She sat in the back near a window and didn't have a single square lit, despite her intense focus.

"Each small square would only accept an appropriate amount of energy," Nyaruko explained. "Too little and nothing will happen, too much and squares around it will start to light up."

And then Yuuki's patience started to run thin. She channeled a bit too much energy into the paper and all the squares lit up.

Teacher sighted and thought to herself:

' _Not again… is it brighter than before?'_

The paper blew up with the force of a hand grenade and a muffled, albeit still loud 'bang' to accommodate it.

However there was no damage.

Blond kitsune peeked from behind her hands and saw a white glowing orb lined with seals. The sealing array snaked into one point and formed a kanji for an 'explosion'. The orb started to shrink until it was the size of a golf ball and floated towards the door, where Naruto caught it.

"Well, that was a bit dangerous," he said putting the ball into his pocked dimension. Yuuki just hung her head in shame.

"And you are…" the teacher asked.

"Ah, yes. My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he said with a small bow.

"Uzumaki?" she asked in disbelieve.

"I'm a half – blood," Naruto said, running his hand through his hair. "I take this is a recurring situation?" that sounded more of a statement than a question.

"*sigh* It is. Although, usually it's not quite as powerful as this time."

"I'm sorry," Yuuki muttered from her spot.

"Don't be," Naruto moved and patted her on the head. "I told you, those exercise don't fit you very well," he said with a kind smile.

His familiar looked up and then Naruto noticed something.

"Hmm, that's new," he was looking at a black magatama under Yuuki's right eye. It was located just to the left of her eyes right corner.

{ _"It feels like it's made out of my chakra and life force…"_ our hero mused to himself.

" _That's because it is," explained Machiko. "Every familiar gains one, or a few. But for it to appear so soon… Must have something to do with my chakra."_

" _Most likely,"_ Naruto smirked. _"Let me guess, it gave her a power up as well."_

" _It did. Her chakra based attack do 50% more damage now. You can't see it?"_

" _Guess I'm still not as good as you are at sensing this world…"_ }

"Do you have any more of these papers?" Naruto turned to the teacher.

"Yes, here you go." She handed him a new sheet.

Naruto brought up a holographic representation of the seal that was the exercise, wowing the children around him, and changed a few symbols. Then collapsed everything back and handed the paper to Yuuki.

"Here, try this."

This time young kitsune actually managed to do the full sequence, albeit slowly and with mistakes. However, everything was controlled and no explosions happened.

"Did you see what I did?" Naruto turned to the teacher once more.

"Yes," was her simple answer. She was not going to tell the entire class that Naruto made it so the paper could accept chakra as well. She still had no idea about who this person in front of her was, but with all her experience in the war, she could tell – the one in front of her was dangerous. In fact, he was so dangerous that children's instincts kicked in, making them silent and nearly unmoving. As if they were in front of a predator…

"Well, as fun as it was, now I must depart," he saluted to the teacher, patted Yuuki on the head and sunk into the wooden floor.

"Well, looks like you got yourself a new friend…" said a raven haired kitsune sitting next to Yuuki, her only friend in class. She tried to sound cheerful, but the slight shaking of her voice portrayed the fleeting feeling of fear.

"Yeah…" Yuuki answered, absentmindedly touching the space under her eye, feeling the same warmth she always felt at Naruto's touch.

* * *

"Hmm, so this is your library…" Naruto mused as he observed the room.

It was a fairly big room, 20x20 meters. There was a round table in the middle of the room. It was surrounded by bookshelves in a square pattern, leaving out the corners to allow passage. The next row of bookshelves had closed corners, but the middle of each side of the square was cut out. This pattern repeated until the bookshelves were against the walls, where only the portion with the single door was cut out.

"Yes, this library contains our history and the history of the Uzumaki clan up to its last destruction," Nyaruko said as she led him to the center, where the table with four cozy chairs was located. "I'll leave you to your research."

Thus she left and Naruto created fifty shadow clones that immediately began to quickly scan through the books. Thanks to his perfect photographic memory our hero could easily quote any line from any book he had ever laid his eyes on. He didn't even have to read it – a quick glance was enough.

While Naruto waited for his clones to finish their task, he started meditating, putting all of his vectors of attention to one task – analyzing spirit energy.

We all can do multiple things at once. Eat breakfast, read a paper, listen to the morning forecast and more. Each task has one vector of attention. A person can feel the taste of food, receive visual information from the paper and acoustic one from the TV.

People who are not used to it usually just _split_ their vector. This results in receiving only bits and pieces from all the information sources. They would forget how many sandwiches they have left, would have to re-read a line in the paper or block out the TV. It's actually really hard to create multiple vectors of attention. It's like solving two (or more) math problems at once, each requiring its own vector. Humans very rarely get more than three _and_ that's only after years of practice.

Naruto…

Naruto had over two hundred. Yeah…

His minds processing ability could rival a quantum computer. ( **A/N:** In case you are not familiar with quantum computers check this out: 'Quantum Computers Explained – Limits of Human Technology' by 'In a Nutshell – Kurzgesagt' on YouTube).

Already from his brief time with Yuuki, he could now tell how many hundreds of **INT** points each kitsune had. He gained access to their **HP** and **SE** bars as well.

After about three hours all the books have been scanned through. Not all of them were historical records. Some were weapon and fighting manuals, theory and development of fuinjutsu, use of chains (may or may not be kinky) and even a couple of cooking books.

' _Well, well. Seemed like Kushina's ninjato has more to it than meets the eye…I'll have to play around with it a bit later.'_ Naruto thought as he skimmed through the weapons manual.

' _But it's history time now.'_

Our hero selected all the history books, collected all the information and sorted in a chronological order. Surprisingly enough there were no contradicting stories. This is what he ended up with.

The first records date to when Uzumaki learned how to mine and forge iron. It was a memoire:

 _My name is Uzumaki Doryuu, first leader of the Uzumaki clan. Before we had no need for a leader, since we were just another small settlement, however, a change occurred and we are in need of order, thus I was selected to lead our people._

 _That happened 130 years ago. Now I'm an old man at his death door, writing this for our future generations so we would never forget our mission, the purpose of our gift – our prided hair, gemstone eyes and most importantly – our chains._

 _Long ago Uzumaki were just as everybody else. A small family of 15, consisting of two generations. They didn't bare that name yet._

 _The Shinju – the God Tree, it always awoke the primordial feeling of fear in both human and animal, jet soon to be Uzumaki made home under its giant roots. They did not feel fear, but rather security. And they were rewarded._

 _A something to distinguish them from others – red hair._

 _A something to establish a hierarchy – gemstone eyes. The darker the color, the higher they stand._

 _A something to protect – Adamantine sealing chains._

 _The small tribe of fifteen took a name of Uzumaki as homage to the spiraling tree_ ( **A/N:** I'm making Shinju look like the 'Yggrasil' from 'SAO') _and became the first line of defense for the God Tree. That time became known as The First Year._

 _This is a story my grandfather told me, when I was but a child. Now it's year 500. At the time I did not understand what the Shinju needed our protection for. Now I wish that I have never found out…_

 _For five hundred years we lived our life, learning and discovering. Through our chains sealing arts were created. Through them we became the strongest clan in, if I dare to say, the world. Many clans joined us, yet all the offsprings had our three trademarks. We learned how to build; we learned how to forge and expanded our little village into a city of stone and iron. Fifteen turned into fifteen thousand. However, our Age of Progression seemed to be at its end…_

 _Shinju is a God, yet even Gods have enemies._

 _Otherworldly creatures of great power attacked the tree, killing everyone on their path. They were not human or animal, they were monsters. Our people have newer expected that. We were afraid and unprepared. Yet we won._

 _All Uzumaki knew how to use the chains and were versed into sealing arts. We all fought, for that is our purpose. 4673 died that day, yet the rest of us lived on and learned from that mistake. Thus I was selected to lead our still great clan. This happened when I was fifty, at the prime of my age._

Over the decades Uzumaki adjusted to the constant defensive war. Through multiple raids and recon missions the ancient people discovered that monsters come from dimensional rifts in space. Usually all the rifts were either in the cliffside or deep underground. Using their chains Uzumaki could close them, but more often than not the sealing process was too taxing on the human body.

Despite the never ending war Uzumaki clan grew and expanded. They also have realized their biggest flaw – they were too reliant on their chains. While truly formidable in both attack and defense, they took too much concentration and rendered the user nearly immobile. Plus their range wasn't that great either. Thus ballistae were made.

The bows and crossbows were already known to the rest of the world, but they proved to be ineffective against the demons. Small ones were too fast and bigger ones' armor was way too tough. The ballistae ranged from the Roman 'Scorpio' to giant steam-powered monstrosities that were big and powerful enough to shoot pine tree sized bolts for over a kilometer.

The bigger contraptions, however, quickly proved to be inefficient. They simply required way too much effort for one shot that may or may not hit the target. Although, the idea of using steam gained some followers and thus steam powered cannons were created. Instead of wood they shot something Uzumaki had plenty of – iron. After some experimentation it was proven that wooden spheres filled with small iron projectiles (usually just some metal scrap) were perfect for dealing with smaller and midsized creatures.

Uzumaki developed two castes – warriors and researchers. Warriors are pretty self-explanatory. They manned the walls, conducted expeditions, worked in the hospitals and maintained the weapons. Researchers worked in workshops, developing new types of weaponry and further studying the abilities of their chains.

The biggest breakthrough came when Uzumaki discovered that chakra chains have elements. No longer had their steam powered machines used mineral fuel. Through their chains the power of electricity was discovered. Uzumaki's genius compared only to their insanity. Like detaching a bundle of lightning chains from their bodies and using them as a power source. Granted a basketball sized bundle was just as powerful as an average atomic reactor. Albeit, not as stable. Good thing any experiments were not allowed inside city walls.

Creation of gunpowder was quite miniscule in comparison. It only gave them more efficient canons and later – explosive railgun rounds. Electricity, however, led to the light bulbs, radio and video transmitters and aforementioned railguns.

Yet, despite all their efforts the demons adopted. Higher speed, thicker armor, resistance to elements. Lives still were lost, albeit at a much lower pace, and demon raids never stopped. It all changed when some unexpected allies arrived.

It was the beginning of the year 880 from the creation of the first settlement. Uzumaki had a longer than usual break from the attacks. They usually lasted for about two three weeks. This time almost two months passed without a single demon sighting. Not even portals were discovered.

Legion Legate ( **A/N:** commander of a Roman army), Uzumaki Akihiro, was… unnerved. You can't really call a veteran of fifty years of battlefield worried, can you? Any normal person would say that it was quiet, to quiet… But the Legate knew better – there was power in the air. Something immense was heading their way. And he was not wrong.

At the horizon, at the edge of the barren wasteland that stretched for hundreds of kilometers around the Great City, a wall of mist started to advance on them. It didn't make any sense. A fifteen hour long rain stopped only two hours ago and the sky still hung low with grey clouds. The conditions weren't right for the mist to appear.

"Something very hot is coming this way," Akihiro said to himself. "Prepare extra water rounds!" he ordered and designated soldiers moved without question. Uzumaki were geniuses in every field and that went double for the art of war.

Mist rolled over the city and the temperature raised by a couple degrees, yet the cause of it all was still nowhere in sight. All the soldiers were at attention, some making last minute preparations, but all of them felt that incredibly menacing energy in the air. It was unlike anything they ever felt before. Akihiro had water nature and he felt multiple signatures through the mist. Each of them consisted of energy he had never felt before, but he could tell that they would be their greatest enemy yet. If they are hostile that is…

The temperature grew more and more. The mist cleared. After about half an hour it reached the record mark.

And a flame appeared over the horizon. The air all around it seemed to shimmer with heat. Legate brought his binoculars up to his eyes and almost dropped them. He saw a red and orange burning fox with nine tails, swaying with its every step. But the number of tails wasn't what surprised him. Oh, no, he's seen much, _much_ weirder creatures. This one seemed… elegant, actually. What surprised and frightened Akihiro was the size of the creature. He couldn't tell exactly what height the massive fox was, but he was pretty sure it was the size of the wall he was standing on. The wall that so far was at least twice as big as the tallest of demons they have fought.

However, the shier size of the nine-tailed fox was only one of its prominent features. While all the other demons they have fought always ran at them as fast as they could, this one seemed to walk. Foxes pace was slow and – Akihiro could have sworn – regal. The usual shaking of the ground accompanying a wave of demons wasn't present either.

Only after ten more minutes Legate saw that the nine-tailed fox had three slightly smaller eight-tailed ones following it. First one was bright yellow, second – black and third – dark orange. There was no sense of malice, anger or haltered coming from them, yet the soldiers were shaking. Being close to such an incredible amount of power affected them on an instinctual level.

' _Why is it affecting us? We live in a presence of a God! The Shinju has more power than they do,'_ Legate thought to himself. _"Is it because their power is different?'_

It was another hour before Akihiro could look at the approaching ginormous foxes without his binoculars. His first assumption about their height was incorrect, as he now saw that eight tailed ones were only a couple of meters smaller than the wall, while the Kyuubi ( **A/N:** _not_ Machiko, she was born _way_ after that) was a full head taller.

They came into the striking range a while ago, but Akihiro did not give the order to fire. It might be the enemy strategy; however something in the Uzumaki's gut was telling him to wait.

His patience was rewarded not an hour later as the four foxes stopped in front of the wall and sat down. Smaller foxes were eye level with the people on the wall, while the red one had to look down as the wall went up only to its upper chest.

As if sensing their discomfort at the heat, Kyuubi's flames receded, yet the temperature around it was still enough to make the air ripple. The soldiers didn't show anything, of course; they were trained better than that.

Fox's eyes scanned the people on the wall and then locked with the Legate's. Despite the slits, there was nothing animalistic about those carmine orbs. Then the fox spoke:

" **Are you the inhabitants of this world?"** Kyuubi said in a loud, powerful, yet slightly feminine voice.

"We are. And who are you and why did you come here?" Akihiro answered and asked in return, trying to sound confidant.

" **My name is Michiyo-**

" _Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Does it really say 'Michiyo'?!"_ Machiko asked, really excited for some reason.

" _Yeah, I'm pretty sure it does. You know her?"_ Naruto was slightly confused by his wife's sudden freakout.

" _You… could say that… She was my mother."_

" _Hmm, knowledge born from wisdom… Seems a bit backwards to me,"_ Naruto interpreted their names. ( **A/N:** Machiko means 'knowledgeable child, and Michiyo – 'era of beauty and wisdom'.)

" _*giggle* She sure lived up to her name, though. It is said that my mother brought great change to kitsune. I can't wait to see how it all started."_

" _You are a Kyuubi yourself and you don't know this already?"_ our hero had a bit of a hard time believing that. Then again, it was Machiko we are talking about.

" _Oi! Rude!"_

" _Well, he's right, you know. You_ are _a bit of a scatter brain,"_ Naruto snickered.

" _Uh, I know…"_ Machiko hung her head in defeat. Wait, why are _you_ breaking the fourth wall now?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _Reasons?"_

Ooooukaayyyy. Moving on.

" _I was never really interested in history,"_ Machiko continued as if previous eight lines did not happen. _"I've never even paid it much attention in class either. I was always more interested in chakra,"_ kitsune said in a slightly bashful voice.

" _Even if she was your mother?"_ Naruto asked in a somewhat detached voice.

" _Why does it sound like you know that parents supposed to mean something significant, but don't know what it is yourself?"_

" _Again, a very accurate observation,"_ both of them snickered at the memory. _"As to answer your question – because I don't. I've never had a parent figure in my life. Even in the first world I was just an orphan."_ Naruto doesn't have any recordings of his first life, so Machiko doesn't know anything about it. In fact, it was the first time he mentioned his life in that world.

" _Oh…"_ she regretted asking that.

" _I can tell you my life story later, if you're interested, but now I'd rather dive into Uzumaki history once more."_

" _Ok,"_ Machiko decided to answer Naruto's question. _"As far as I can remember I've never took interest I my mother's work. I just wanted to know how the world's energies do what they do. Thanks to that I was at the top of the class,"_ kitsune said with pride.

" _Except for history,"_ our hero grinned evilly.

" _Don't remind me,"_ she said with a groan.

But let us get back to the Uzumaki.

" **My name is Michiyo, the current leader of the kitsune clan,"** Kyuubi introduced herself. **"As to why we are here; I wish to speak to your clan head."** She correctly assumed that since every human she's seen so far had red hair, that they all belonged to a single clan.

"I am the Legate of Uzumaki army, Uzumaki Akihiro," Legate introduced himself. "As for your request, I'll call him to meet you. I'm sure he would be excited to meet you," Akihiro said, reaching for his radio. He decided to take his chances and deal with the current situation peacefully, rather than attacking and causing massive destruction on par with one of Uzumaki reactors blowing up.

" **I don't imagine our talk will be short. Can we come in?"**

"Take no offence, but our city is not suited to accommodate someone of your size," Uzumaki tried to sound as respectful as possible.

" **Oh, do not worry,"** Michiyo said with a grin.

What happened in the next few seconds left every spectator slack–jawed. Michiyo started to glow bright red. Everyone had to shield their eyes from brightness. The light shrunk to a sphere about human size and floated to the space in front of Akihiro. Slowly it died down and as people on the wall started removing their hands, they fell backwards with a massive nosebleed. The cause of said nosebleed was no other than Michiyo, looking a lot like Machiko. Same dusky skin and stature (which was quite high – about the height of an average man); her face looked slightly sharper and she had scarlet hair with orange tips, that went down to her waist. Nine fluffy tails and two fox ears shared same color scheme.

The cause of the mass pass out was her clothes, however. Or rather the lack there of. Her three eight tailed followers doing the same didn't help the case either.

"R-Right. Please wait here, I'll send for some clothes," Akihiro reached for his radio once again.

"No need," kitsune said and the red light surrounded her and her companions once again. As it receded, Legate saw that the four females were wearing intricate designed silk kimono. All kitsune had an impassive face, but their slitted eyes shone brightly with amusement. Akihiro could have sworn that they put on this little show for the sole purpose of amusement.

"Well then, please follow me," Uzumaki said, and led them to the nearest tower. As they took an elevator down, Akihiro contacted the Uzumaki head and reported the situation to him. As predicted, he was quite ecstatic to meet the kitsune. They took and underground rail cart on magnetic tracks, arriving just ten minutes later.

The Uzumaki clan head lived and worked in the 200 meter high glass tower in the middle of the city. They took a high speed elevator to the top. Its outside wall was transparent so people in it (or kitsune) could overlook the city as they ascend.

Michiyo was in awe. None of the human settlements she has seen before could even begin to compare to this one. The size of it and the level of technology they presented impressed kitsune to no end. She was not the only one, as her eight tailed companions were staring at the city as well. The blond one even pressed her hands and forehead to the window and was grinning broadly, showing off her fangs. Which Akihiro found cute and scary at the same time. The quartet's power still gave him an uneasy feeling, albeit it was lover in their human form.

"It's an impressive city you have built here," Kyuubi acknowledged her feelings out loud. "How long did it take you to build it?"

"It was eight hundred and eighty years since the first Uzumaki set the foundation in a form of a simple settlement," Legate answered with a bit of pride in his voice.

"That fast?" Michiyo was even more impressed now.

' _It must have something to do with this power I'm feeling in everyone in this city. It's the same as the God tree.'_ Which was located just behind the tower.

"You are guardians of the Shinju, correct?" kitsune asked.

"We are," he said looking at her with a question in his eyes.

"I see why you progressed so quickly then…" she mused quietly.

"You have a long road ahead of you," black hared kitsune spoke for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Akihiro asked turning to her.

"We were guardians of a God too once," the blond kitsune decided to speak up as well. "Your fight is only beginning," she said with a spark in her eyes.

"Mieko, stop scaring him," Michiyo put a hand on blonde's shoulder. "It's not as bad as it sounds," she said smiling at the Legate.

Akihiro wanted to ask more, but the doors of the elevator opened and they were greeted by a secretary.

"Welcome, Uzumaki Daichi is waiting for you," she said and led them to clan head's office.

The aforementioned office was spacious with a large window giving a panoramic view of the city. The tables were arranged in a 'T' shape, with the clan head sitting at the top. His desk held a monitor, cup of coffee and a few pens. The Uzumaki clan head himself greeted his guests by standing up.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you, Michiyo-dono. Welcome to the Uzumaki city," he smiled at the kitsune.

"The pleasure is mine, Daichi-dono," she answered taking a seat, her followers following soon after.

"You are dismissed, Akihiro," Daichi said, sitting down.

"Hai!" he answered with a bow and left.

* * *

What happened behind those doors is absent from all records. Neither Uzumaki nor kitsune wrote it down. But the results spoke for themselves.

Humans and foxes became allies and formed a blood contract, Daichi and Michiyo being the first ones to do so. They did not form a bond of a master and a familiar; instead they stood as equals. While both of them possessed quite a considerable amount of power, neither were particularly fond of fighting. They both were mages at heart – seeking knowledge. Because for any self-respecting mage knowledge is the greatest treasure.

Together they dwelled into the secrets of the power their respective Gods gifted them with deeper than anyone have ever done before. As expected, both powers were based on chakra, however, they functioned differently. While Uzumaki's power was purely internal, kitsune's utilized both internal and external sources of energy. Although neither races could utilize the gained knowledge to its fullest – kitsune just having bare minimum of chakra to act as a medium between the world of spirits and the physical world, and humans not being… insightful enough to form a proper connection with the spirit world – they both benefited greatly from the gained knowledge.

Kitsune created most healing techniques and could call upon elements without the help of spirits; granted it wasn't as powerful. Uzumaki – with the help of Michiyo – created their own version of kitsune's ability – seireijutsu. They were able to call upon memories of the dead and utilize their knowledge in both battlefield and research centers. The individuals with most **INS** could even summon spirits of the dead.

' _Hmm, that should not be possible… I guess I'll find out more about it when I start to learn seireijutsu myself.'_

Kitsune's power – just as Uzumaki's – was more suited for ranged combat, but like all rules, this one had a few exceptions as well. Some kitsune were quite skilled with swords, while Uzumaki preferred to wrap their chains around their bodies and engage in good old-fashioned fisticuffs. They both shared fighting styles and slowly they merged. Combining highly evasive moves of FoxCapoeira with lightning-fast, earth-shattering punches of Uzumaki resulted in creation of the deadliest and most efficient 1 vs. many fighting style Naruto has ever seen.

CC kitsune benefited from the deal quite a bit as well. Uzumaki researchers took it upon themselves to compensate for the sword-wielding kitsune's inability to use elements. Thus trick weapons were born ( **A/N:** anyone who played or watched 'Bloodborne' will know where I'm going with this). Each weapon now had multiple forms. One moment a regular looking longsword – perfect for dealing with small to midsized demons - , the other – through intricate use of seals – it's a giant hammer, perfect for armored enemies. One moment a sturdy rapier for armored enemies, the next thing you know, it's taking out hordes of small creatures in a form of a whip.

For those, who favored the more 'classic' approach, elemental weapons were made. They slowly drew elemental chakra from the atmosphere (there was plenty thanks to Shinju) and – upon a small injection of chakra – they transformed from regular looking greatswords, maces and halberds to conduits for mass destruction.

* * *

The greatest change came when allies decided to look deeper into kitsune's strange love for human blood. Originally it was thought that they simply absorbed chakra from the blood. However, upon recreating the process through the use of seals… The outcome was relatively the same, but the results were… a bit underwhelming.

The reason why presented itself at the year 931, fifty years after the alliance was formed. Mieko gained her ninth tail. This was a special occasion indeed, what made it even more so was the fact that she got it in less than half the time it should have taken her.

"Maybe it's because of the life force," Mieko shrugged when asked. She might not have been the brightest light bulb in the house, but her instincts – especially the ones connected to battle – were quite sharp (basically like every dumb shonen protagonist).

Her theory was proven to be correct. Kitsune who had more human interaction progressed faster, with most gaining different little marks on their faces.

Kitsune were primarily spiritual beings with a strong connection to the physical realm. Their connection to Uzumaki made it only stronger. Their bodies no longer changed as frequently or as fast anymore (they sometimes leapt by decades, which was not so easy to get used to).

The next great discovery, connected to this change, - like all great things – occurred by accident. During one of the expeditions, the party was ambushed. Nearly everyone died. As the situation grew more and more dire by the second, one kitsune with a strong desire to help his partner transformed into a weapon. Together they took out the rest of the demons and safely returned to the city.

" _Hm, so you guys can do 'Weapon of the Soul' as well…"_ Naruto mused.

" _Of course. Where do you think animals got the idea from?"_ Machiko answered with a cocky grin.

" _Do you know what you are?"_

" _Yep, I'm a shakujo. While in my weapon form, I can absorb all chakra in an area where my chime is heard. Somewhere up to a kilometer, I think…"_

" _That's… quite a deceptive range,"_ Naruto rubbed his chin.

" _Despite our power, deception was always one of our strongest suits."_

" _Wait, so in every picture of Hagoromo with a shakujo, it's you he's holding?"_

" _Yep," she answers with no small amount of pride._

" _How strong is your chakra absorption?"_

" _How do you think Hagoromo managed to seal the Jũbi?"_ her grin growing wider, now mirrored by Naruto's own.

* * *

Since kitsune's ability to transform into weapons was discovered, the fighting against demons became pretty much a cakewalk. The combined powers of two beings proved to be a biiiit too much for the assailants.

Next sixty years were spent in relative peace; expanding both territorially and influentially. The other cities fought with each other, as always. Uzumaki easily conquered them. Some gave up before the fighting even started. Those sixty years became known as 'The Uzumaki' dynasty.

A few decided to make the first move themselves, offering an alliance. One of those offerings was a young woman with beautiful white hair – Õtsutsuki Kaguya. She married the next leader of the Uzumaki clan – Hideki, who became the father to Hagoromo and Hamura.

With the twins still in her womb, Kaguya committed the greatest treason anyone ever could – she stole the Shinju's fruit and ate it, gaining horns, Byakugan and a third eye. The records didn't state the reason; however, Naruto had his suspicions.

Primary one being Kaguya's unhappiness in the marriage. Under normal circumstances that reason wouldn't fly, but seeing as she was pregnant… You can guess the rest.

The second (and more plausible one) was that Kaguya was sent with a mission by her jealous and frightened leaders to destroy Uzumaki from within.

Regardless of the reason, the Rabbit Goddess with her newfound power destroyed the great city, killing 90% of the Uzumaki population. People hailed her as the savior. Savior from the 'Uzumaki tyranny'. Because, of course, everyone who tries to take control over them is automatically a 'tyrant' and 'oppressor'; completely disregarding the fact that they themselves were doing exactly the same thing to each other.

However, not everything went as the people planned. By the year 1050 Hagoromo and Hamura were both grown men with families of their own. The Rabbit Goddess lived by herself, her sanity slowly slipping away. O human can make such a leap in power and stay the same. Naruto imagined Kaguya gained at least five times the insight she had previously. Probably more than that. Anyone who knows the story of 'Bloodborne' will understand that by forcefully increasing your **INS** you will only bring madness upon yourself. For only when a being is ready to see what lies beyond, he receives a point of insight.

Kaguya, now known as a Demon, moved to reshape the world to her liking. Coincidentally that was the time when Shinju decided to spawn his own mass of destruction. Through the power of who the fuck cares Kaguya merged with the Jũbi, substituting it's will wither own. Now it was up to the remnants of the Uzumaki and two OP Õtsutsuki to stop it. Which they did.

After the incident Shinju was nowhere to be seen. In its place now stood a barren wasteland now known as the Wind country. However, that wasn't the only change. The air was much more chakra saturated than before. Like radiation chakra changed every living being in the world. Humans gained the ability to use it, some even getting elemental bloodlines. Of course they weren't nearly as powerful as the two remaining Õtsutsuki or Uzumaki, but they still could cause some damage without proper training.

Few remaining Uzumaki went onto hiding. Through the next 1700 or so years they popped up a few times here and there, quickly gaining power and enemies, who promptly (in a span of decades) 'took them out'. The world grew too powerful for the Uzumaki to take on alone, not with their numbers. However, world dominance was never on their priority list. They only cared about protecting Shinju… which was now gone…

They tried to figure out where it went without meeting any success. They even tried to measure the amount of chakra saturating the air and earth, but what they've ended up with was nowhere near enough to be their God Tree. The mystery of 'Where's Shinju' remains to this day…

* * *

"Well, that was a thing… " Naruto said to himself, walking back to principal's office, his hands behind his head. "Now I definitely know there is a secret behind Kusari ( **A/N:** Kushina's ninjato's name)."

" _That is what you picked up from it?"_ Machiko was wearing her WTF expression.

" _It's just the earliest thing I can test out,"_ he shrugged. _"Everything else is inaccessible right now or simply irrelevant."_

" _Sometimes I forget that you're actually smart."_

" _Ouch,"_ our hero grabbed his shirt at the heart. _"Critical hit, straight in the ego!"_

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Nyaruko asks, walking up to her office from Naruto's opposite side. "Did Machiko-san landed a hit on your ego?"

"Haha, you know me too well," he answered as they both went into the principal's office.

"So, how was your research?"

"Fairly well," hanyou said sitting down. "Got more than I expected actually. Now I just need to test out a few things…"

"Glad to hear it," she says, sitting down on his lap. "Need anything else from me?"

"Actually I was thinking of training Yuuki myself," Naruto wrapped his hands around Nyaruko's waist. Looking up with a thoughtful expression.

"Poor, poor girl," she says with a sigh.

"She can handle it," he chuckles a bit.

"Oh, I don't doubt it," female Great One smiled in turn. "Anyway, it's not like she needs my permission to stop attending. She does it all the time."

"Hmm," Naruto just hummed thoughtfully.

"Are you _sure_ you don't need _anything_ else?" she whispers in a sultry voice.

"Not for the next four years," he answered with a sweatdrop.

* * *

 **The next day.**

Naruto made a hundred clones and sent them to recreate and test out jutsu in the mountains. Meanwhile Ryuujin presented him with a training plan.

"I devised it according to your accelerated healing." Then Ryuujin proceeded to explain what they will be doing. The training consisted of about equal parts of conditioning and kata, with a bit of sparring at the end of the day. Each training session lasting for at least ten hours.

 **New teacher received:** While training with Ryuujin your physical stat training speed will be increased by 100%, you will learn kenjutsu and taijutsu 100% faster. You can train your physical stats up to +15 p.p.l. Upon mastering ken- and taijutsu you will receive training in seireijutsu.

"Before we start for today I want to try something out," Naruto said walking to the training field. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

Naruto set up a perimeter of seals, half as big as the training area. Six holographic screens appeared before him – two rows of three – each having a different set of seals. Quickly cycling through them by using his mind he set up various parts of a sealing array all at the same time. He was done just under two minutes. A blue cube flared to life and remained as a fait bluish outline. A little screen floated to Naruto and attached itself to his wrist, forming a line all around it, connecting at a symbol that resembled a power button. Our hero stepped into the cube and a small dial popped up from the symbol, pointing at '1'. He then turned the dial to '2'. At the first glance nothing seemed to happen, but as soon as hanyou moved, he did so at half the usual speed.

"Did you just slowed down time in that area?" Ryuujin asked in disbelieve.

"No, I just made a gravity resistance field," he said happily, knowing that he completed one bonus objective already.

 **2 G gravity resistance field – all physical stat gain speed and SP consumption are increased by 50%, you can train your physical stats up to +10 p.p.l. Does not stack with other bonuses.**

 _'Seems like I'll have to train under at least 5 G to make it worth my while…'_ Naruto did some quick calculations in his mind. _'Meh, I can handle it.'_

"I'll use it for conditioning," he explained to Ryuujin.

"I'm not an expert on those things, but wouldn't it be bad for your health?" old kitsune was a bit skeptical.

"If it was a simple increase in gravity, then yes. But!" Naruto raised his finger. "This field acts a bit differently. It registers an action and then uses gravity to push against said action as if I was in an area with increased gravity."

"Interesting. Well, it will definitely speed things up…" kitsune mused.

"Oh, oh, can I use it too?" Yuuki jumped (literally) into the conversation.

"You won't be able to," Naruto brought young kitsune's hopes down. "Right now the bonuses you gain from training under your grandpa overpower the ones you will receive from this field. To make it worth it, I'll have to train under five times of the normal resistance," he shrugged. "Your body simply can't handle it _yet,_ " hanyou said, making emphasis on 'yet'.

"Does this mean I will someday?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, but you'll need at least two hundred points in strength and vitality each before we do that."

"Wow, I have a long way to go," the girl rubbed the back of her head.

"Not really, especially with me training you as well," he reassured her with a grin™, and turned to Ryuujin, leaving a gaping Yuuki behind him. "No offence, Ryuujin, but I can teach her much more than you can."

"None taken. I realize that there is quite a big difference in experience between us."

"YOU'LL BE TRAINING ME TOO," Yuuki finally exploded (not literally, that would be bad).

"That I will. Check your 'Teachers' window. It should be third to the right from the 'stats'."

" **Teacher: Uzumaki Naruto:** While training Naruto your stat gain will be increased by 200%, you will learn ken- , tai- , gen- , nin- and iryojutsu 100% faster. You can train your stats up to +20 p.p.l. Upon reaching certain stat thresholds you will receive new skills," Yuuki read from the text box in front of her. "Wow, you are so much more awesome than jiji!" she exclaimed after reading his one as well.

"Aha," Ryuujin tried to laugh it off with a sweatdrop.

"I still love you too," young kitsune tried to fix her… unflattering comment by quickly hugging her grandpa.

"I know, I know," he said with a smile, patting her back.

* * *

The next year didn't prove to be very eventful. Aside from the little 'talk' he had with the council, but that's the story for another time.

Naruto gained two levels by doing minor quests for the villagers and Yuuki gained four.

They stats looked like that now:

 **Name** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Lvl** : 10 (exp – 900/2000)

 **Age** : 10 years (physical), 1062 years (mental), 5 years (spend in 'Naruto' world)

 **HP** : 2850

 **CP** : 8700

 **SP** : 2196

 **LF** : 2505

 **VIT** : 395

 **STR** : 310

 **DEX** : 175

 **INT** : 1090

 **WIS** : 1090

 **INS** : 1015

 **SPD** : 184

 **Perks** :

 **Gamers' contract** : you remember all your incarnations, perfect memory, RPGescue GUI in all worlds, granted mental time freeze,

 **Great one** : **INS** cannot be lower than 1000, **WIS** cannot be lower than **INT** , change In form successful 100% of the time, +100% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, granted ability to consume/enslave souls of lower life forms, ability to reach perfect control of all natures, all physical drawbacks are canceled,

 **Ashura's chakra:** +10 **VIT** every lvl, +50% to team's morale, +50% to team's exp gain.

 **Uzumaki – dominant** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +5 **VIT** every lvl, +5 **STR** every lvl, +5 **INT** every lvl, ability to reach absolute mastery in fuinjustu (max lvl 5), chains, +50% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, red hair,

 **Namikaze – recessive** : +5 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl,

 **Uchiha – recessive:** +2 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl, Sharingan,

 **Preteen** : **LF** is stable,

 **Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +15 **VIT** every lvl, +15 **STR** every lvl, +100 **INT** every lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 10 **HP/s,** out of combat – 100 **HP/s,** total immunity to all genjutsu below A – rank, ability to sense emotion,

 **Hanyou:** got at lvl 3 **-** +5 **VIT** per lvl, +5 **STR** per lvl, +5 **DEX** per lvl, +5 **SPD** per lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 40 **HP/s** , out of combat – 400 **HP/s,** 9 tails (they represent how much of Kyuubi's chakra is under your control), sense of smell x1000, night vision, enhanced sight – up to x10, enhanced hearing – up to x10, chance of successful transformation 10% (bonuses – chance of successful transformation 100%).

 **Name:** Yuuki

 **Lvl:** 5

 **Age:** 10

 **HP:** 2050

 **CP:** 4000

 **SP:** 2050

 **SE:** 600

 **LF:** 1250

 **VIT:** 205

 **STR:** 205

 **DEX:** 200

 **INT:** 400

 **WIS:** 110

 **INS:** 133

 **SPD:** 80

 **Perks:**

 **High Spirit:** physical attacks are 50% less effective, ability to communicate with lesser sprits.

 **CC Kitsune:** +15 **VIT** per lvl, +15 **STR** per lvl, +15 **DEX** per lvl, +15 **SPD** per lvl, +50% to learning speed to all CC (Close Combat) skills, +100 **SE** per lvl (initial **SE** value – 100).

 **Kyuubi's chakra:** +50 **LF** per lvl **,** +5 **VIT** per lvl, +5 **STR** per lvl, +50 **INT** per lvl, enhanced healing – in combat – +5 **HP/sec,** out of combat – +50 **HP/sec,** total immunity to all genjutsu below A – rank.

This was also the time when a new quest suddenly popped up.

 **New quest: a part of you.**

 **Main objectives:**

 **-Absorb all Machiko's chakra from Sora**

 **Bonus objectives:**

 **-Do it without killing Sora**

 **-Reveal yourself to the head monk**

 **Rewards:**

 **-400 exp per main objective**

 **-700 exp per bonus objective, +5000 rep with all monks, information.**

" _Wow, that is the first time ever I'm asked to tell someone who I am in a quest… and that rep…"_

" _Do you think it's worth it?"_ Machiko didn't sound so sure.

" _I don't see why it wouldn't be. I'll gain max rep with monks for that, so it can't be anything bad. Besides, I can never pass up info, especially if it's a quest reward."_

"Yuuki! How are you feeling about going on a trip tomorrow?" Naruto called his familiar. They've already had dinner and she went to rest not even a minute ago.

"Are you going out to the Elemental Nations?" she asked excitedly, right before entering Naruto room with a shunshin.

"Yes, I have a new quest there and I think it's about time I showed you that skill I promised to teach you," Hanyou said, grinning™.

"Awesome, what's it called?" she said, jumping up and down.

"It originates from a very cruel and merciless world and its name is the art of Quickening."

* * *

Omake: of kitsune and their lack of jealousy.

The night when Naruto first met Yuuki.

He was lying on the roof of Ryuujin's house and decided to ask something that picked his interest earlier.

" _You said kitsune are 'quite free spirited when it comes to humans'. Does it mean what I think it means?"_

" _It does,"_ she says with a small laugh _. "We like to mess with them in and outside of the bedroom."_

" _Are the concepts of jealousy or possessiveness is nonexistent for you guys?"_ Naruto asked with a wry smile.

" _They do exist. They just don't apply to humans."_ Machiko stopped there, but decided to continue her explanation. _"As you know, kitsune are spiritual beings. We all realize that there is a noticeable distinction between physical and emotional desire."_

" _So what you are telling me is that as long as I don't develop feelings for another, you won't get jealous no matter with how many women I sleep with?"_ Naruto asked, not believing that someone would share his outlook on life.

" _Exactly,"_ his wife confirmed with a smile.

" _Why did you accentuate humans, though?"_

" _I guess it has something to do with their mentality and short life span. We probably just subconsciously know that they won't live for nearly as much as we would and as a result distance ourselves emotionally. But that's just my guess, though,"_ Machiko shrugged.

" _What if I'm already in love with someone else?"_

" _I remember that little remark about me being one of the two you love, and I'm actually ok with that,"_ she said, shrugging for a second time. _"I know that you love me with all your heart and the fact that there is another woman in your life will not change your feelings in the slightest,"_ kitsune finished with a kind smile.

Naruto let out a happy and a relieved sigh, _"*sigh* did I mention how much I love empathy,"_ he chuckled a little. _"Thank you, Chiko-chan, this means a lot to me,"_ he said quietly.

Machiko could feel that there is a much deeper meaning to those words.

* * *

 **Next time: A trip.**


	12. Chapter 11: A trip

Chapter 11: A trip.

 **A/N:** It's funny how a good thing can be a bad thing at the same time. On Monday I cut my index finger and it wasn't just a small line; I literally cut off the tip of my finger, almost cut off a piece of nail as well. Thus I was not able to play any games, however it did not prevent me from writing. All in all it took me less time to write this chapter.

Also, this chapter has first actual fight scene. Rejoice!

* * *

 **Fire country forest. North of Konoha. 8:00 in the morning, 25th of December, year 2876.**

Naruto and Yuuki were tree hoping towards Konoha. Kitsune wanted to see more of the elemental Nations and hanyou had some business to take care of in the village. A classic win-win. Yuuki was humming a song she got from the silver wind – she became much more in tune with it since her training began.

"Someone's happy," Naruto made an offhanded comment.

"I finally get to go to the Elemental Nations and a shinobi village to boot, I'll most likely get to fight with you and get a new skill and, most importantly," her smile widened even more, "no training for today!"

"You really hate my training, don't you," Great One said with a sweatdrop.

"I love the results, but not the process," she shuddered a little. "I'm pretty sure any human would have died from that."

"Well, not _any_ human, but the majority would," he shrugged and continued with a sigh. "I find it a bit sad that everybody wants something, yet no one is willing to pay the asking price."

"Just because I don't want to doesn't mean I won't," Yuuki said with a pout.

"You're not the only one…"

For a split moment Naruto's familiar felt a tearing pain in her chest and not even a second later it was gone. Yuuki blinked in confusion – where did that come from? She thought about it for a moment and then it hit her; kitsune couldn't feel any emotion coming from Naruto. When she looked at him, his eyes were dead and cold.

' _Was it-'_

"Yes. Someday I'll tell you about the price _I_ pay," he said, serious for once.

Yuuki simply nodded. She wanted to apologize for bringing this up, but she already knew that Naruto would just tell her not to blame herself and drop the topic.

Despite her appearance, kitsune was quite mature. The only reason her body didn't age with her mind because she wanted to grow at the same rate as Naruto. So far it seemed to work. When Naruto asked why that was the case, Machiko had an explanation ready for him.

Kitsune's appearance was defined by four things. Genetics being the least influential while maturity making the most definitive changes. Two other were the kitsune's own image of beauty (or handsomeness) and the most finicky one – personal desire. The last one seems pretty straight forward; the finickiness came from a certain condition – the conscious and subconscious desires had to be the same. This also explained why kitsune didn't have periods and lacked body hair. Well, some male one's had, but who wants to read about that? Too bad you already did and now you're stuck with that mental image. You're welcome.

Yuuki was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of the one she was thinking about.

"Stay sharp, there are multiple humans nearby."

Just a minute later they came to a small camp. There were just twelve people there, having breakfast.

"I still can't believe that those merchants would hire a team of Genin to guard them," one of the men said.

"I guess their greed is just as legendary as they say," the other let out a loud laugh.

"We still lost seven of our own to them," the third one joined them in front of a campfire.

"Bah, there is no place for weaklings in our ranks. Besides more loot for us," the second one said again.

' _Look who's talkin' Mr. nameless lvl 10 bandit.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk.

"We're just lucky they had a Chunin with them instead of a Jonin, otherwise we would have all been taken out," the third man was apparently the voice of reason in this band. Second just grumbled.

Meanwhile Naruto and Yuuki observed them from a nearby tree.

"Looks like your ordinary group of bandits. None of them are above lvl 10, but considering their stats, they should pose no problem to you," hanyou said with a confidant grin.

"Didn't they just say that they killed a team of Genin and a Chunin?" Yuuki asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"That is simply because they had the element of surprise on their side," he answered, raising a finger. "But do not worry, you won't be fighting them." Yuuki shot him a questioning look. "This provides the perfect opportunity to show you the art of Quickening in action."

Yuuki's eyes shone with excitement and her lips stretched in a wide grin. She always enjoyed seeing Naruto fight; he's movements just seemed so perfect to her.

Slowly a black haze started to surround Naruto's feet, swirling around. He drew his ninjato from its sheath on his back and disappeared. Yuuki followed the slight forward motion and saw as her master landed on one of the bandit's shoulders and, after a quick slice, dashed to the side in a similar manner, bandit's head falling off right after. However, hanyou didn't see it as he was already behind another man with Kusari slicing through its second neck in a span of this second. The beheading process repeated three more times before Naruto was noticed. Bandits started to draw their weapons in a hurry and took battle ready positions, but not before two more of them fell.

Only four remained.

They stood back to back. One of them had a crossbow and shot a bolt at Naruto. Instead of dogging, he simply caught the projectile and threw it back at the attacker at twice the speed. Needless to say, there were three left. Naruto dashed forward stopping right after another man, holding his sword at the side. Using a quick draw technique he cut the man's stomach open and before the bandit could bring his sword down on Naruto, he dashed up, his misty outline fazing through both gore and blade. Hanyou ended up over bandit's heads. Coming out of the intangible state Naruto thrust Kusari downwards, right above the second to last bandit's collarbone and further down into the man's heart. After the deed was done, he disappeared into another dash, but the last man couldn't find him anywhere. He looked around frantically, sword at the ready. What he didn't expect was ending up in the ground with only his head sticking out, Naruto jumping up from behind him.

" _Earth style: headhunter."_ (This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. 50 **CP** D Rank). Naruto said and gestured for Yuuki to come down.

"That. Was. AWESOME," she shouted, jumping up and down.

"Now do you see how important the element of surprise is? I took out almost half of them before they even knew what was going on."

"Yeah, yeah," Yuuki waved hear hand, but taking note of what her master said none the less. "Why did you leave this one alive, though?" As an answer he simply handed her the sword. "Sooo, you want me to kill him on a calm head, without adrenalin or bloodlust clouding my mind?"

"Yep, that's exactly it," Naruto patted her head.

"Please, don't kill me! I swear I'll return back to my village and never commit another crime again!" the last remaining bandit pleaded for his life, with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, how cute. He thinks we care," hanyou grinned™ at him.

Yuuki just snorted and took the sword into a reverse grip. She walked up to him, raised the sword above her head and plunged it into the man's pleading mouth. Half of Kusari's blade sunk down, dropping the man's **HP** down to red and giving him a 'bleeding' status. Kitsune withdrew the blade, making his **HP** drop down to 5%. In the next four seconds he was dead.

"So, how did it feel to pop your kill cherry?" Naruto asked with his usual grin™.

Yuuki thought about it for a few moments and then shrugged, "Meh."

"Good," master gave his familiar another pat on the head. Naruto couldn't feel any bloodlust, satisfaction, grief or sadness from her. Only indifference and slight disappointment. "Too easy?" he asked, getting an idea about where the disappointment came from.

"Yeah. No challenge, boring. I thought I would feel something from taking someone's life…" Yuuki trailed off.

"That is a good thing. You won't start killing just for the fuck of it and you won't hesitate to do the deed. Just don't create challenges for yourself; many needlessly died because of it," Naruto gave her another piece of advice.

"I won't," she promised with a smile.

"Now about that skill…"

"Yay, what do I do?!" she exclaimed with a jump. If she had her tails out, they would be swishing back and forth excitedly.

"Give me your hand," Naruto asked and kitsune immediately complied. Hanyou placed his hands on hers. "This will hurt a little."

Naruto focused on his ' _Hiraishin_ ' tattoo. A small spark of silver lightning emerged from it and snaked to Yuuki's right wrist. Immediately she felt burning pain. It spread from her arm to the entirety of her body. A few drops of sweat formed on her forehead as she clenched her teeth. It felt as though she was standing under a waterfall… only the waterfall had boiling water in it. Ten seconds later the pain vanished as it was never there. The only evidence of the procedure taking place was a tattoo of a thin silver bracelet made out of chain links circling her wrist, almost invisible against her white skin.

 **New skill gained: Dust Dash** (By receiving a piece of ' _Hiraishin_ ' you are now able to turn intangible for a brief moment and move near instantaneously to any place in range. 500 **CP/min,** 0.5 m per point of **SPD.** )

"' _Dust Dash'_ … " Yuuki muttered.

"Try using it," Naruto said with a grin™.

And use it she did. Right away bits of white and black dust started to swirl around kitsune's feet. She dashed to her maximum distance and stumbled forward, disoriented a bit. Naruto appeared not a moment after.

"How does it feel?" he asked. Yuuki was his first try after all. In theory the chance of something… unfortunate happening was pretty much nonexistent, but who knows.

"That was SO cool!" she said happily. "And so much faster than _'shunshin'_ AND it makes me intangible!"

"Try dashing around for shorter distances."

She dashed up to the nearest tree branch, then back towards another, but overshot it and ended up falling. She used her hand to push herself down at an angle, initiating another dash. As Yuuki landed, she lost her balance and started falling, but Naruto was there to catch her.

"Ah, thank you," she muttered with a small blush and stepped away from him. "It takes only one step to dash, but the hardest thing to get used to would be the momentum not carrying over," kitsune quickly analyzed the situation - as per Naruto's teachings - with a hand on her chin.

"Meaning it can also save you from a fall, especially if you learn how to harden air," Naruto said, happy that Yuuki didn't suffer any unexpected side effects. "That will most likely be the next skill I teach you," he said, rubbing his chin. "For now keep it up until you have 500 **CP** left. That way we'll reach Konoha in another five minutes."

Yuuki simply nodded and they both dashed away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - the Hokage office.**

Two men just finished watching Naruto slaughter the bandits from the crystal ball. The signal of his chakra signature entering the area was sent to Hiruzen not even a minute ago.

"So, what do you think?" Sarutobi asked the man standing beside him, with a satisfied smirk that only widened as he saw the mix of awe and bewilderment on his student's face.

"I admit, I didn't believe you at first, sensei, but after seeing all that… He's faster than Minato – not mentioning ' _Hiraishin_ ' of course - and more ruthless than Kushina," answered the tall, white haired man. "Hm, why is he leaving one of them alive? And who's that girl? And why is handing her his sword?" his voice grew more and more concerned by the question. "Ouuukaaaay, she just killed a man by stabbing him in the mouth…and shrugs it off like it was nothing." The man ran his fingers through his long hair. "Well, she is either a born killer or not human."

"Maybe both," hokage muttered under his breath, remembering something about Uzumaki. The fact that Naruto seemed to be in good terms with his tenant only strengthened his guess. Sarutobi was brought out of his musings by another exclamation from the toad sage.

"Did he just teach this girl his jutsu!?" Jiraiya leaned closer to the orb. Hiruzen leaned in as well.

Yuuki was just dashing around, getting used to her new skill.

"Seems like she just preformed that jutsu for the first time…" old man mused.

Naruto chose that moment to signal Yuuki to move out and followed after himself; but not before sending a wink right at the shinobi watching. Both of them recoiled back.

"Do you really think he saw us?" sage questioned. "There's no way that can be done, right?" a hint of desperation in his voice could be heard now.

"You know, I don't know why I'm even surprised anymore," his teacher answered, shaking his head.

"*sigh* Shouldn't you sent some anbu to bring him back?" Jiraiya asked, giving up.

"Pointless," the elderly hokage simply answered, anticipating the look on his student's face at seeing Naruto use ' _Hiraishin_ '. He knew Jiraiya well enough to know that he would never anticipate young jinchuuriki to know such jutsu. Oh boy, was he going to enjoy this meeting.

Neither noticed a subtle genjutsu placed on them by that wink, preventing them from seeing a shadow sucking in all the blood and bodies.

* * *

 **Back with Naruto. Near the village wall.**

Naruto quickly created a black shadow clone, who promptly hiraishined away after receiving a small wooden box from the original.

"Sooo, do we just walk in?" Yuuki asked, standing near him on a tree branch.

"Saw what he did?" he said pointing at the space previously occupied by the clone. "We do the same."

"Hmm," kitsune just hummed affirmatively.

"But before we do that…" hanyou made a senbon and twirled it in his fingers. "I want you to do something for me."

* * *

 **Hokage office. Again.**

"If you want to surprise him, cloak yourself Jiraiya," Sarutobi advised.

Sannin raised an eyebrow, but followed his sensei's advice none the less. Just a moment later the air in the office started to smell like ozone. Both shinobi were well aware of what exactly this smell signified. Jiraiya nearly lost his concentration and dropped his cloak. In an over exaggerated swirl of black lightning Naruto appeared.

"Yo, jiji," he greeted the old hokage with a mock two fingered salute.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. What brings you here?" asked the kindly old man.

"Just a few things here and there," hanyou waved his hand, absentmindedly. "Ah," he said as if only now remembering something. Naruto snapped his fingers and a privacy barrier sprung to life. That made Hiruzen raise his eyebrows in surprise. They were risen further as four anbu, stationed inside, dropped to the ground, unconscious. "Allow me to introduce Yuuki," Naruto said making a sweeping motion to his right. The girl in question swung down from the ceiling and landed on the floor without making a sound.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile, making a curtsey. Then she turned to her master. "You were right – this was easy."

The moment they teleported into the office, Yuuki used the remnants of her ' _Dust Dash'_ to get above ceiling paneling where anbu stood their guard. Dashing between them she stabbed each one with a senbon, making them drop unconscious. Right after the deed was done she deactivated her skill and waited for Naruto's introduction.

"Or you're just simply too good," he grinned™ and raised his palm up.

"Damn right," Yuuki grinned in return and gave him a high-five.

"What was this display for, if you don't mind me asking?" Sarutobi nudged himself back into the conversation.

"It was more of a test for Yuuki than anything," Naruto just waved it off. "Onto other matters," he said, changing topics. "This is for you," hanyou handed him a wooden box, after pulling it out of his inventory dimension. Sarutobi took it and opened it. Inside was a long smoking pipe made out of dark wood with golden ornaments. Below it was another compartment holding quite a bit of tobacco.

"This stuff won't actually hurt your health, but it's indistinguishable from the real one."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen sincerely thanked him. His smoking habit wasn't doing him any favors, but he was too far gone to simply give it up.

"Sit back," Naruto said, hovering a ball of water above his right arm. "I'm going to clear out your lungs."

Hiruzen complied. Hanyou then moved in and with his left hand poked a few pressure points across Hokage's upper chest and neck, enhancing the effect with lightning chakra (something kitsune in the village taught him). The procedure was quite painful and his ministrations were necessary to dull the pain. Then he slowly brought his right hand forward, making the ball of water sink into his patient's chest. Hiruzen didn't feel any pain, only mind discomfort.

"Hold your breath," Naruto ordered.

He started gently swirling the yang chakra infused water, removing all taint from the smoker's lungs. In the course of the next two minutes small balls of black water floated out from Sarutobi's chest to hover above Naruto's left hand. Once the last drop of water was out, he whistled.

"*whistle* Now that's a lot of shit," Great One said, looking at the black water. "I bet you don't even remember breathing this freely," a grin formed on his face as he looked at the hokage, now taking deep breath of air.

"You're right. I feel so free now," a grin started forming on Hokage's own face. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"No problem. Now for my second present," he said, pulling out a palm sized black and silver probe ( **A/N:** google 'Starcraft 2 protoss probe', if you're unfamiliar. Gold is replaced with black and blue with silver). "This little guy will help you out with paperwork."

The look on Hiruzen's face changed from 'interested, but confused' to 'almost childishly hopeful'. Naruto activated it. The silver parts started to glow brighter; the probe unfolded and started hovering.

"It will sort your documents – by urgency, alphabetically or by date of arrival. It also destroys any trash," at that the inventor picked up a piece of paper from the bin and tossed it to the probe. "Probe, trash," the probe immediately caught it with a silvery beam. A Thin black laser shot out from its eye and completely disintegrated the piece of paper. "It can lift up to 100 kg ( **A/N:** 220.5 lbs) and can act as a security measure. In guard more it will scan the perimeter for any signs of life and will alarm you or eliminate them as per your choice. You, myself and Yuuki are immune to illumination. Also it's nearly impossible to destroy."

"That is… certainly interesting…" muttered the hokage. "How does it work?"

"You just say 'Probe' and then a command afterwards," Naruto explained. "It's intelligent, but not to the point of holding a conversation. It can read to you and do any calculation you may need."

"How intelligent exactly?" Sarutobi asked with a great deal of interest.

"Close to human, but, like I said, you won't be able to talk to it."

"Umm," at that point Naruto felt Yuuki's hand on his shoulder. "This invisible old man has been staring at me since we got here. It's starting to creep me out."

"Ah, don't worry, that's just Jiraiya," Naruto waved off her concerns.

"Oh," kitsune calmed down from that. "The same Jiraiya that tries to write the same books that you do, but fails miserably?" she asked innocently.

"Damn, apply Snow country to the burnt area! Nice one," duo exchanged another high-five.

"Well, that was uncalled for," the object of a burn said with a sweatdrop, dropping his invisibility cloak. "How did you know I was there? Regular shinobi can't sense me." There wasn't any confusion in his voice. Sennin pretty much figured who Yuuki were.

"You completely surrounded yourself with nature chakra. You're like a shining beacon to anyone who can feel it," the girl explained.

"Besides, your ' _Transparency jutsu'_ isn't as perfect as you may think," hanyou joined in. "You're still a bit visible and the fact that there is _the sun shining right from behind you_ isn't helping your case either. Combine it with my sharingan and your jutsu officially lost its effect."

"Does sharingan enhance your vision even while inactive?" Jiraiya asked, not really surprised as he knew that Minato had it and Sarutobi already told him about it.

"Yes. My vision is 20/20, I can see more colors than a normal person, my perception and attention to detail are increased as well."

"So, why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"You weren't important enough to pay attention to," Naruto shrugged.

"Oooh, we'll need an Ice style user for that one!" Yuuki exclaimed this time and partners shared another high-five.

"Sick burns aside. What do you want, Naruto-kun?" Hokage laced his fingers in front of his face. "You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't expect something in return."

"Oh, you know me to well," Naruto mock blushed. "However, you are correct," his tone immediately did a 180. "I want two things: First – Scroll of Seals. I need it just for a day."

"You know, there _is_ a reason why Shodai-sama sealed those jutsu, don't you?"

"Of course, that is the reason why I'm asking for it," hanyou answered with a grin.

"You are not seriously considering giving him the Scroll of Seals, are you, sensei?" Jiraiya was seriously concerned.

"What is your second request?" Hiruzen ignored his student. Naruto turned his face to the toad sage.

"The key," he simply said, looking straight into sannin's eyes.

"You can't be serious. How do you even know about it?" Jiraiya was starting to lose it.

"*sigh* I'm a level five seal master, so it didn't take very long to figure that there is a key. There was no key found where the ritual took place and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that my father hid it with the toads. Thus you have access to it, or at least know of its location," Naruto explained. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter if you give me the key or not. I'll simply make one myself. It just won't be as safe as the original."

"How did you even become a level 5 seal master? Who taught you?" Sage knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from Naruto himself.

"*sigh* Kyuubi taught me," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look, everything that jiji told you about me is true. Let's end it at that," Naruto held up his hands.

"Even the-" Jiraiya started, but Naruto cut him off.

"Yes, even the Kekkei Tõta, even the seven elements, even my genjutsu skills," our hero started to get annoyed. It also made sense for the Sannin to question his aptitude with illusions, since Uzumaki never really practiced them, aside from kitsune of course. "Can we just get back to the key?"

"Why do you even want it?" Sennin was getting desperate.

"To access more power," hanyou shrugged. "I've been stuck on three tails for the last two years. And I'll have to wait for two more to weaken the seal enough to gain a fourth tail."

"Why such a difference?" Hiruzen inquired. "You seemed to gain first three fairly easily."

"It has something to do with the three thresholds of power," Naruto said matter-of-factly. "Every three tails a kitsune gains a bigger increase in power than previously. A four tailed kitsune can take on two three tailed ones. With some difficulty, but their chances of victory are quite high. However, a five tailed one will have similar amount of trouble facing a single four tails," he felt like a school teacher right now. "I won't be going into details – it will take too long – and frankly I don't really care to give you all that information."

"That is… understandable," hokage nodded. "Uzumaki always were particularly adamant about keeping their secrets. Especially the secrets of their partners," he said glancing at Yuuki, who simply smiled.

" _Anyway,_ back to the matter of the key," Naruto let the statement hang in the air, looking Jiraiya straight in the eye.

The man in question was getting anxious. Once he knew of Naruto's birth, he expected a red haired ball of sunshine, with the same easy going and charismatic personality as his father, that would grow to be as ferocious as his mother on the battlefield. When he received Hiruzen's report, however, he was forced to reconsider his image for the newborn as the first messages from Hiruzen came just a few months after his birth. Change in hair color, slitted eyes and accelerated growth – for a moment he thought something went wrong and Kyuubi has taken over. However, he quickly dismissed the thought, since if the fox was actually a kitsune that lost its mind from too much chakra, like he believed, they all would be done for already.

When Sannin learned about Naruto's intellect and fighting style, he was both elated and wary. He was right about Kushina's ferociousness and the ever present Uzumaki genius. However, there was a darker side to him. His sense of unease only increased after he heard about the time Naruto spent in his mindscape; with Kyuubi teaching him, no less! But he had faith in the son of his student.

And now all of his worries were coming back. In front of him stood a man – not a child. Any experienced shinobi could tell that. Jiraiya wasn't a sensor, but he could feel power radiating from the man in front of him. At first Naruto's eyes were careless – maybe even naïve -, but as the time went on, Jiraiya realized just how mistaken he was. Right now looking at him were the eyes of a prod man, eyes of someone who _knew_ that he was superior. Jiraiya couldn't lie – it irritated him a little. Maybe it was that irritation, or maybe his knowledge on how to play the pride of his opponents, that drove him to say these next words. Maybe it was his own pride, combined with his wide range of skills that drove the voice of reason and self-preservation away, as the words left his mouth:

"I will give you the key," Jiraiya said, making Hiruzen raise his eyebrow, ",but," he raised his finger, ", but only if you beat me in a fight, all in."

As soon as those words left his moth, Naruto's eyes turned red and he _grinned._

" **Oh, you. Are. ON,"** Naruto said in a demonic voice, making pauses after each word.

Immediately toad sage regretted his decision. A proud and haughty man was gone. He was replaced by a bloodthirsty warrior.

"The usual training ground, in an hour," hanyou said. "Oh, and ask Shisui to come as well."

Hiruzen nodded. HE already realized that just ignoring matters regarding Naruto were the safest route. For both his physical and mental health. No one hand him that whipped since his wife. "Do you want the Scroll of Seals now, Naruto-kun, or after you fight."

"Now, please," his demeanor shifted to cheerfulness again.

At that hokage stood up and motioned Naruto to come along. Yuuki followed suit and Jiraiya was left with a sense of foreboding he only remembered feeling before his most recent spars against Minato. Only now the feeling was raised to the power of a battle ready Kushina.

* * *

Hiruzen led the non-human duo to Hokage's personal storage room. It was located on the top floor, in the center of the tower. The room itself wasn't all that big, but the walls were laced with seals. It was filled with scrolls and items, however, only two items caught Naruto's attention – the big Scroll of Seals at the end and a thinner, but equally long red one to his right. As Sarutobi went for the big scroll, hanyou moved to the red one.

"Found something of interest, Naruto-kun," old man asked, returning with the scroll.

""Yeah, this scroll has a blood seal on it," he said, picking up said scroll.

"If I remember correctly, this was one of Mito-sama's personal possessions," Hiruzen trailed off.

"Well, since no one aside from a main branch Uzumaki can open it, can I take a look at it?"

"I don't see why not. Go ahead."

Using his fang, Naruto bit his thumb and grew it across the seal. It flashed red and, after a few seconds, turned green, slowly fading away. He set the scroll on the floor and unrolled it. Inside were multiple maps with a storage seal under each one. Also, to the side of each map was a writing Sarutobi couldn't read.

"Can you read this, Naruto-kun?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a language Uzumaki created."

In reality it was just Latin, but since everyone in this world spoke Japanese and used kanji, it was a completely foreign language to them. From the books Naruto found out that originally everyone in the world spoke the same language, however, some Uzumaki scientists became a little paranoid and decided to create a completely new language to hide the fruits of their research. There were actually a few language books bound by a blood seal in the kitsune library.

The maps in the scroll were the locations of all the Uzumaki hideouts with the descriptions on how to get to them and the storage seals contained keys to those places.

 **New quest: Rebirth of Uzumaki.**

 **Main objectives:**

 **-Visit all Uzumaki hideouts**

 **-Find at least 15 pure blooded Uzumaki (0/15)**

 **-Recreate the Uzumaki clan within Konoha**

 **Bonus objectives:**

 **-Find all surviving members of the Uzumaki clan**

 **-Vengeance (0/3)**

 **-Remake Konoha into an Uzumaki village**

 **Rewards:**

 **-600 exp per main objective, +1500 rep with Uzumaki**

 **-1500 exp per bonus objective, +3000 rep with Uzumaki, ability to modify Konoha.**

' _Oho, now that's what I call a quest!'_ Naruto had to resist an urge to rub his hands together and chuckle evilly.

" _What's with the 'Vengeance' part?"_ Machiko let herself known.

" _0/3 leads me to believe that I must exact vengeance upon three villages that destroyed Uzu."_

" _Makes sense. Especially with that rep increase."_

Naruto unsealed all seven keys and stored them in his own space. After memorizing the maps and adding them to his 'Uzumaki' folder, he rolled up the scroll and sealed it back with the same blood seal, then put it back in its place.

"You saw nothing," Great One pointed at Hiruzen, who stood there for a moment, staring into space. Then he snapped out of it.

"Here's the Scroll of Seals you wanted," he said, handing Naruto the giant scroll. It was surprisingly light. Hanyou use the strap that came with the scroll to sling it across his back, in place of his sword.

"See ya in an hour," Naruto saluted his hokage, grabbed Yuuki's shoulder and they vanished in black lightning.

* * *

 **At the training ground 25**

Naruto and Yuuki appeared in a small clearing near the ravine.

"Looks… underwhelming…" kitsune mused.

Naruto simply snapped his fingers and a barrier flared to life. As Yuuki's mouth made a cute 'O' Naruto set down the Scroll of Seals.

"Is it me, or the Hokage was way too compliant?" Yuuki tilted her head.

"That was just a byproduct of my little trip," hanyou said grinning™, as he unrolled the scroll.

"The one from eleven months ago?" She remembered the only time her master left to go to the elemental nations.

"Yep," a strip of chakra reinforced paper appeared as the scroll rolled away from Naruto.

"What _did_ you do then?" Yuuki didn't let her curiosity get better of her at the time, but now, after seeing the effects, she just had to ask.

"Well, it went something like this…" he started his story, studying the scroll.

(Flashback – 11 months ago. A fair warning – there's some pretty graphic shit in here.)

Naruto was peacefully sipping his tea after lunch, when he felt a pull. Creating a clone to explain his situation to the kitsune, he hiraishined to the hokage.

"What's the emergency?" hanyou asked straight up, still sipping his tea. No one was in the room except for the two of them. Hiruzen was sitting in his usual place, fingers laced in front of his face.

"The council wants to meet you, Naruto-kun."

"Hm, does it now? When?" Naruto grinned™.

"In thirty minutes."

"Are they testing your word that I'll be here immediately at your notice?" his grin widened, voice dripping with amusement.

Sarutobi simply nodded and hanyou sat down on the couch to finish his tea. In the next thirty minutes Naruto disappeared twice to refill his cup, while Hiruzen tried to explain what he should do. Our hero, however, didn't bother to listen as he had already formed a plan.

Finally the time X was upon them. They left Hokage's office and headed to the council room. Naruto didn't bother with a henge, since Hiashi and a few other council members could easily see through it.

As they entered the room all the talking seized. All present were seated around a rectangular table, each with a chair that had a clan symbol engraved into them. Three civilian council members were at the far end of the table. The hokage took his seat, closest to the door. Naruto stood next to him with an impassive look on his face.

"Now that everyone is here, care to explain why did you feel the need to summon Naruto-kun here?" Hiruzen started.

"Because we need to fill him in on some misinformation he might have received," Fugaku started.

' _Read 'put him in his place','_ Naruto thought with a mental smirk. His face remained unchanged.

"That he can come and go as he pleases," Homura interjected.

"He is an asset to our village," Koharu put in her two cents. "He must be kept under constant watch."

"I say we just kill the demon and be done with it!" a fat civilian said. "He received his training and just went Kami knows where. He clearly has no love for Konoha!"

' _You got that right.'_

Truth be told, Naruto couldn't even bring himself to be amused by this anymore. He looked at those humans in front of him and couldn't help but feel something akin to what a normal person would feel looking at flies, buzzing over a carcass of a road kill.

"Why, you-" Tsume started to growl, but was interrupted by Naruto addressing the hokage.

"Why the hell those three cum gobbling cock slaps are even here?" he asked quietly, but loud enough for the rest to hear.

' _Might as well milk the situation for what it's worth.'_

The room was silent for a moment, but then it was broken by Tsume's laughter as she saw the look of shock and disgust at the civilians faces.

"I mean why the fuck a disgustingly posh shit spewing pig," he said pointing at the fat man, "a withered pug," this time he pointed at an elderly woman that held a remarkable likeness to aforementioned dog, "and Voldemort's brother caught in a napalm shower would be discussing a clearly military matter," at last he pointed at the third civilian. All was said in a calm nearly emotionless voice.

By the end of Naruto's line Tsume was doubled over and slamming her fist into the table, roaring with laughter, Choza was laughing as well. Even Inoichi and Shikaku were chuckling. Hiashi actually cracked a small smile; he had the same opinion Naruto held. The rest were scowling or gaping at the Hanyou.

Finally the fat man regained his composure. He slammed his hands into the desk and stood up.

"Now listen here-" he started but was interrupted by a knife sailing through the air and pinning down his palm to the table.

" _No, you will listen,_ " hanyou said in a freezing voice that got everyone silent; it even stopped the scream from the fat civilian. Slowly a wooden arm chair rose from the ground, seats cushioned with moss. Naruto sat on it like it was a throne. "The only reason why I came here today is to show you all exactly _why_ you don't fuck with me." He swept the room with his gaze; everybody were sitting quietly, eyes on him.

Finally his eyes stopped at the fat man.

"Take it out," the man pulled out the knife from his hand. "Cut around your wrist," the man started doing just that. The blade of the knife Naruto made was infused with a bit of fire chakra, just enough to prevent the bleeding debuff from appearing. That just made civilians task of not crying out that much harder. Chakra truly is a powerful thing; even a civilian in this universe was more resilient than a human in other worlds.

"Make a cut to your elbow," was Naruto's next command. With a shaking hand he did just that. "Make another ring." Naruto wanted everyone to know – this man was at his complete mercy and without use of any jutsu. For the first time since entering the council chambers Great One grinned™, as the man finished the third cut. "Remove the skin." And the man screamed.

Everyone watched in morbid fascination as the man in front of them – without any resistance – started ripping the skin of his forearm. Two civilians next to him threw up to the side at the sight and sound of skin tearing from the muscle. Screaming in agony the man ripped more and more of his skin, without the help of the knife.

After twenty minutes of ear splitting screams, the man was done, but not Naruto. He made about a fist sized bag and tossed it to the civilian. "Rub it in." Man opened the bag and his eyes widened in horror as his hand moved a generous pinch of salt to sprinkle it on his exposed forearm. If his screaming was loud before, now he was seriously threatening to snap his vocal cords. However, the rest of the people present almost snapped their necks, turning to a more horrifying sound, coming from the opposite side of the table.

There sat Naruto… with a bucket of pop corn on his lap. When he noticed stares directed at him, everyone snapped their heads back. The sadistic look of genuine enjoyment on Naruto's face was far scarier than the sight of a man salting his own arm.

About ten minutes later, the bag of salt was empty and the civilian couldn't scream anymore – only muffled rasps were coming from his mouth now.

"Eat it," hanyou's words dropped like a butcher's cleaver.

The crying man sank his teeth into his own dripping flesh, taking put big bites and chewing them thoroughly. Bite after bite, he got closer to the bone, blood dripping generously down his chin, his tongue burning from all the salt.

When the man was ¾ done, Naruto emptied out the last bits of pop corn from the bucket and turned it into ash.

"*sigh* Well, this is getting boring," he rested his head on his hand. It was high time to end it. "Rip it out."

Civilian grabbed the thinner of the two bones and pulled. It took him four tries to rip it out, seeing how there was still some meat on his arm. Using a bit of wind chakra Naruto cut off the tip of the bone, making it into a sharp point. "Throat," he simply ordered. The man complied immediately, piercing his artery. As he removed the bone a spray of blood shot out, nearly reaching the other end of the table.

When man's head hit the table he was dead. A shadow crept along the table and engulfed the man. Once it retreated no traces of the body were left.

"And now you will forget all that happened." Naruto grinned for the last tome and disappeared in a flash of black lightning.

(Flashback end.)

"What was the point if you made them forget everything?" Yuuki asked. She wasn't sure what she should be feeling right now. Disgust, fear, repulsion – all of them would be normal, but she didn't feel anything. Perhaps not experiencing it firsthand couldn't give her enough motivation to feel something.

"Ah, human memory is such an interesting thing, Yuuki," he said, now almost done studying the scroll. "They may not have the memory anymore, but the feelings and emotion remained."

"Soooo, basically everyone who was in that room are now scared shitless of you?" kitsune guessed.

"Hmm, more like… cautious and much more complied to follow my wishes." Naruto rolled the scroll back up and stored it in his inventory dimension. "We have 35 more minutes left; want to go grab a bite?"

"Sure," she smiled.

* * *

Half an hour later both of them were walking back to the training ground, eating some takoyaki. Hiruzen, Shisui and Jiraiya were already waiting for them.

"Yo," Naruto saluted everybody after swallowing. "Since everyone is already here, let's get started."

"Started with what exactly?" Shisui asked.

"Our last spar," he answered, walking to the center of the clearing. Yuuki took the remaining food and went to sit in a shade of a nearby tree.

"So you vanish for a year and think you can beat me?" anbu grinned. He too moved to the center of the clearing, stopping about 5 meters (16.5 feet) away from our hero.

Instead of answering Naruto activated his sharingan; three tomoe spinning lazily and unsheathed Kusari.

"You know what you have to do in order to win, don't you?" Shisui smirked as his eyes changed into a four pointed shuriken.

"Of course," hanyou's sharingan continued its lazy spinning as it started to morph. Three tomoe extended both towards the middle and the rim of Naruto's eye. They bent making a sharp looking curve, finally three dots appeared – one in between each curving line ( **A/N:** Just scroll up and look at the cover image for this story). Naruto held Kusari in his right hand and swung it from left to right, taking it in a reverse grip. All the while rotating a mechanism in the handle – one turn right, half a turn left – something in the blade clicked and it extended.

Shisui swallowed as he looked at the too familiar sword. Its 50 cm (20 in) blade was separated into ten equal parts, cut at a 50° angle. Strips of metal wire could be seen running down the middle.

"Where did all that confidence go, Shisui?" Naruto said spinning his blade around while charging it with fire chakra.

"Oh, it's not going anywhere," anbu smirked and unsheathed his own flaming tanto.

"BEGIN!" Yuuki shouted from her spot.

Immediately Shisui used shunshin to close the distance between him and Naruto, only to jump back as his opponent became surrounded by two rings of flame courtesy of Kusari. He thought he avoided the flame covered blade, but the burning pain on his forearm proved otherwise.

' _Damn it, of course he's using genjutsu. Even if it's just for half a second, it's still enough considering the speeds we're at.'_

Shisui is forced to dodge again as a barrage of small fireballs is heading his way. He manages to dodge all ten of them and sets his eyes back on Naruto, who just winks at him.

' _Shit!'_

He is quick to dispel another illusion, just in time to see a giant fire ball heading his way. Anbu jumps up and readies a handful of shuriken to launch with his ' _Phoenix Flower'_ jutsu. His eyes widen as he feels heat behind him. The barrage of fireballs from earlier turned around and is now heading his way again.

' _Kami, fuckin', damn it. I forgot how good his tracking is.'_

Indeed ' _Fire style: Phoenix Flower'_ can be controlled by chakra. And since Naruto's control was perfect, so was the tracking ability of the fire balls. Not wasting any time Shisui launches his prepared shuriken adding a bit of fire from his mouth. They collide creating an explosion, forcing him to shield his eyes.

Shisui lands on the ground, but before he could get his bearings, he feels more heat from above.

' _Did I miss one!?'_

Shunshining to his left he finally opens his eyes, but there is no explosion.

' _Another illusion?'_

Too late he notices a spinning fall of shuriken around him. Ninja wire binds him head to toe, biting deep into his skin. A stream of fire is quick to reach him. Roaring flame ' _Fire style: Dragon Fire'_ burns him. The thin wire falls apart from the intense heat.

As the fore dies down, a green skeletal figure is reveled, Shisui's static Mangekyo Sharingan locked to Naruto's lazily spinning one.

A green skeletal fist rushes towards hanyou, but as it nears him, Naruto disappears in a blur of speed.

' _What, since when is he so fast?!'_

Little did he know, it wasn't Naruto's speed that increased, but rather his own perception of time that slowed down. That is the way ' _Tsukuyomi mode_ ' worked. An A Rank genjutsu barrier – a variation of 'Tsukuyomi' taking 1000 **CP/min.**

A flaming whip (or a chain, rather) wrapped around the skeleton's ribcage. Green chakra sizzled in the place of the contact. His hands weren't bound, however, so he moved to backhand Naruto away. Only to stop dead as giant white spikes impaled Shisui's body. A powerful A Rank paralysis jutsu enabled thanks to 'Tsukuyomi mode' bound anbu's body. Naruto pulled the handle of his whip/sword and it crushed Shisui's Susanoo, making him stagger from sudden chakra loss. This little incident cost him greatly in terms of chakra and stamina.

As he looked back up to find Naruto once more, he found him way too close for his liking. Their noses were almost touching. Then Naruto said one word, that sealed his fate.

"' _Tsukuyomi_ '."

The world exploded and shattered. The ground became an endless black mirrored surface connected to the same colored sky. The only thing indicating that there was even a sky was a silvery glow of the horizon and a burning silver moon in the sky, bathing everything on the ground.

Shisui spun around looking for his opponent. A second later, he wished he didn't. Instead of our hero he found a much… tougher adversary. Right at him were staring two giant silver slitted eyes; the slits being bigger than him.

Kyuubi's form was pitch black, only eyes and teeth gleaming as if they were made out of metal. A silvery glow started to gather in its mouth. Kyuubi opened up and a raging ocean of silver flame engulfed Shisui's form, erasing his form from existence.

In the real world things were a bit less dramatic.

"BEGIN!" Yuuki shouted from her spot.

Immediately Shisui used shunshin to close the distance between him and Naruto, only to fall face first to the ground without making it even half way up to him.

Yuuki was laughing on the ground kicking her legs, somehow still keeping the rest of the takoyaki intact. Hiruzen and Jiraiya were gaping at the spectacle in front of them.

"What the hell did you do?" asked dumbfounded Jiraiya. His previous sense of dread paling in comparison to his current one.

"Genjutsu," Naruto just shrugged, sheathing Kusari and picking up Shisui's unconscious body without trouble.

"What kind of genjutsu would even work on him?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe an _S Ranked one?"_ our hero looked the sage straight in the eye with his EMS.

"' _Tsukuyomi',"_ Sannin whispered under his breath.

"Bingo," hanyou lay down anbu's body under a tree. "He'll come around in about a day."

"Minato never managed to unlock it…"

"Want to give up and just hand me the key?" Naruto grinned™.

"Not a chance."

"Well then, let's get this bitch started!"

* * *

Omake: Cleaning the town. (Christmas special.)

Deep in the Konoha's underground sat Naruto's Silver shadow clone, waiting for a special delivery. And, just at that moment, as if by magic, a Black shadow clone appeared in a flash of 'Hiraishin'.

"Anybody ordered a delivery?" he asked, smirking.

Silver mirrored his smirk and took the box. Inside were two compartments, both with seeds. He took one smaller white seed and planted it in a pot he had prepared beforehand. Channeling some of his chakra and life force, he made the seed grow. In matter of seconds the seed grew into a small tree covered in orange fruits.

"Is that a miniature orange tree," Akashi asked.

"No, it's a mandarin tree," Black said tossing him one. "It's sweeter and easier to peal."

"Hm, it does have a rather nice taste…" the old man mused.

"It's better if you leave for the next one," Silver said diplomatically, finishing his own mandarin.

"As you wish," he bowed and left.

"Well, let's get to it," silver picked up a different seed. This one resembled a walnut, albeit a black one. He tossed it to Black, who promptly caught it and swallowed it.

Using his own chakra and life force as nourishment, he made the seed grow and fuse with his body. Silver supplied the rest of the chakra needed. The most important part of the procedure was not the amount of chakra used, but the quality of its base. Thanks to its violent nature, Black's skin turned into ebony bark covered in thorns. He grew more and more, vines erupting from his body, further increasing his size. A minute later in front of Silver stood a giant vicious and sinister looking creature.

"Project 'Ent' success," clone grinned™.

" **500%** **More health and STR, but only Wood style available and 50% less DEX,"** Ent grumbled. **"Although I won't be spending any chakra if use already existing plants."**

"Not bad. Well. You know what to do," Silver patted the dark ent on the back.

" **Hmm, could you make something for me?"**

* * *

It was a regular day for bandits of Konoha. Doing their bandity things in their bandity hideouts. However, that day all of them deeply regretted one thing – making their bases underground… surrounded by tree roots… squaring off against an opponent that could control these roots at will.

Screams of dying were muffled by the thick layer of earth. All exits sealed by the mass of wood. There was no escape as a giant black, horned creature wearing a faded red coat with chains dangling from all over his body decimated nearly every one of the bandits. Despite its size, the creature was fast, but even as few hits landed on it, there was no visible damage. The bark was simply too strong.

Bodies ripped in half and utterly crashed by the chains, pierced by tree roots, dangling from the walls and ceilings littered every bandit HQ that night. Nearly every room was painted red with blood and guts.

"What are you," one of the survivors asked, her very soul shaking.

" **Call me Krampus,"** he grinned broadly, shoving off two rows of long and sharp fangs. The woman promptly passed out.

Very few people were left alive to see a ten year old looking boy appear in a flash of black lightning. His shadow moved as if alive and consumed every body and made tree roots retreat back into the ground, repairing the stone walls in the process. At the end of it all, he said only one thing:

"Merry Christmas you dirty animals," he spat on the ground, "and a happy new year."

* * *

 **Next time: S – Rank.**

 **Name** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Lvl** : 12 (exp – 100/2000)

 **Age** : 10 years (physical), 1062 years (mental), 5 years (spend in 'Naruto' world)

 **HP** : 4090

 **CP** : 13100

 **SP** : 4395

 **LF** : 2900

 **VIT** : 490

 **STR** : 389

 **DEX** : 224

 **INT** : 1310

 **WIS** : 1310

 **INS** : 1016

 **SPD** : 223

 **Perks** :

 **Gamers' contract** : you remember all your incarnations, perfect memory, RPGescue GUI in all worlds, granted mental time freeze,

 **Great one** : **INS** cannot be lower than 1000, **WIS** cannot be lower than **INT** , change In form successful 100% of the time, +100% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, granted ability to consume/enslave souls of lower life forms, ability to reach perfect control of all natures, all physical drawbacks are canceled,

 **Ashura's chakra:** +10 **VIT** every lvl, +50% to team's morale, +50% to team's exp gain.

 **Uzumaki – dominant** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +5 **VIT** every lvl, +5 **STR** every lvl, +5 **INT** every lvl, ability to reach absolute mastery in fuinjustu (max lvl 5), chains, +50% to effectiveness in all sensory abilities, red hair,

 **Namikaze – recessive** : +5 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl,

 **Uchiha – recessive:** +2 **SPD** every lvl, +1 **STR** every lvl, +1 **DEX** every lvl, Sharingan,

 **Preteen** : **LF** is stable,

 **Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko** : +100 **LF** every lvl, +15 **VIT** every lvl, +15 **STR** every lvl, +100 **INT** every lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 10 **HP/s,** out of combat – 100 **HP/s,** total immunity to all genjutsu below A – rank, ability to sense emotion,

 **Hanyou:** got at lvl 3 **-** +5 **VIT** per lvl, +5 **STR** per lvl, +5 **DEX** per lvl, +5 **SPD** per lvl, enhanced healing – in combat - 40 **HP/s** , out of combat – 400 **HP/s,** 9 tails (they represent how much of Kyuubi's chakra is under your control), sense of smell x1000, night vision, enhanced sight – up to x10, enhanced hearing – up to x10, chance of successful transformation 10% (bonuses – chance of successful transformation 100%).


End file.
